Marriage of Heaven and Hell
by iBlewupthemoon
Summary: You've gotten to know Issei Hyodo, a devil known as the "harem king". However, through a series of supernatural events explained later, our story is now focused on what could be considered his opposite, Makoto Fujiwara, an angel with no desire for a harem. However, fate begins to lead him on the same path as a dangerous goddess threatens the balance of Heaven and Hell.
1. 1:1 I'm a What?

"President, are you sure you can trust him?"

"Call me optimistic, but his aura is far different than any others of his kind I've encountered."

"But if he _is _a threat, we could be in great danger."

"I know who his mother is more than he does. And besides, he's the least of our worries right now…"

* * *

**Volume 1: Angel of the Occult Manor**

My name is Makoto Fujiwara. I am 17 years old and a second-year student at Kuoh Academy. I live with my mother, Gabby Fujiwara, in a fancy house bought from a fortune accumulated from God-knows-where. I haven't seen my father in years, and whenever I bring up that delightful subject, she dodges the question.

The only reason I am here at this school is because my mom, and I quote, "wants grandchildren." I don't really know what that means, exactly.

Well, that and we got a discount on tuition since she works there as a counselor.

This school, until a couple years ago, was a girls-only school. That seems, at first glance, like a wet dream for adolescent boys like me, until you realize you only get to hang out with-

My inner monologue was interrupted by a poke to my forehead.

"Ow," I said, deadpan as ever.

That was Aika Kiryuu. The person I hang out with most often. I mostly hang out with her due to our similar tastes in anime and manga. Though _my _tastes don't involve quite as much smutty doujinshi.

"Cutting class again, I see," she said.

"I've told you before, I can take that class in my sleep," I said. "Hell, I've taught Matsuda and Motohama more about English than the teacher has. Though that may be in part due to them being too busy having erotic daydreams in the middle of class."

"That's not the issue." Aika retorted. "Sensei knows you're brilliant, but if you actually showed up to class you would-"

"What? Be top of my class?" I interrupted "As opposed to third or fourth where I am now? (Or was it second?) The point is, I don't want that kind of attention."

"Or maybe you just want to be lazy."

"Okay. That too." I abruptly admitted.

"I have the latest chapter of JoJo's if you want to read it…" Aika said, handing me the latest issue of Ultra Jump.

"Thanks, Aika."

"They finally reveal President Valentine's ability in this chapter. It's wild."

She had my attention until I heard a yelp coming from the direction of the tennis courts.

My intuition lead me to (somehow) leap over the fence into the tennis court.

"You alright!?" I exclaimed, also by instinct.

"I think I sprained my ankle," one of the players said, obviously in pain. "Could you get the nurse?"

"Naw, that will take too long," I replied. I took a look at her injured ankle and put my right hand over it. There was a teal glow and it was like the bruise was never there.

"Try standing up," I said.

She stood up and was fine…and speechless.

Before she could say anything, I was already out of the tennis court. This time, I took the gate like a normal person.

"What was that?" Aika inquired.

"What? Me jumping over the fence?" I replied. "I don't know. Every time I tried out for the track team, they dropped me because they feared they would get accused of doping."

"No, you black hole. How you healed her sprained ankle."

"Oh. That." I replied. "I've had the ability to heal since I was little."

"Also, _very_ smooth exit," Aika added, sarcastically of course. "Wasted another perfect romantic moment."

"That will just demand all of my time," I replied.

"Yes, because you _definitely _have no free time,"

As much as I didn't want to admit it. She had a point. That was another bad excuse.

I heard the bell toll for the transition into the last class period of the day.

"Okay, Aika." I stipulated "If it makes you feel any better. I'll go to _one _class today."

* * *

We were in Class 2-B, which was on the second floor of the High School Wing.

"C'mon. I'll race ya!" Aika said as she began to dash up the steps.

"Let's not. I'm out of shape," I replied.

"Hmm. I wonder why?" she asked. "Maybe its because all you do is sit around and watch anime."

"Hey. Maybe if they let me on the track team, I would get some exercise."

"I doubt that," she said as she continued up from the intersection of the stairs.

"Good grief," I said, right before tripping on one of the steps and dropping the books I was holding.

"Ah crap. This is going to ruin my day."

Then all of a sudden, as I looked back up on that same intersection, I caught a glimpse of someone.

She had beautiful red hair and jet blue eyes, and her complexion and structure suggested she wasn't originally from around these parts.

I didn't know her name. All I knew was that she was one year my senior and the girl of every boy, scratch that, every_one _in the school's dreams. She causes a commotion every time she's within a kilometer radius.

She walked up and picked up the books I dropped.

"These are yours, correct?" she said as she handed them back to me.

"Oh, yes. Thanks!"

Even the way she smiled as I said that was enchanting.

She then walked down the stairs.

"I'll see you around, Makoto Fujiwara."

I couldn't help but stare as I asked myself,

"How does she know my name?"

"Dude, you're so lucky. Of all the girls to help you out there, it was her."

That was Matsuda. He was accompanied by his partner-in-crime, Motohama. I'm a bit ashamed to admit that I'm sorta-kinda friends with these two.

Me and Aika like to discuss anime and manga with them occasionally, but mostly, they like to ogle the members of the Kendo Club. What the hell is so special about the Kendo Club?

"You two are the experts in the hotties of this school. Who was she?"

"Her name is Rias Gremory," Motohama said. "99-58-90."

"And those three numbers are important because..."

"In layman's terms, she's smokin' hot." Matsuda replied. "The only reason no one has the gumption to ask her out is because they know she's way out of their league. The fact that she knows you by name is promising indeed."

"Yeah," Motohama commented, "I would kill to have that much of a chance with her... oryourmom"

"What was that last bit?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Oh, nothing!"

I continued walking back up.

"Oh. Right on time," the teacher said as I entered the classroom. "Glad to see you join us, Fujiwara."

* * *

Once class was finally over, Aika lead me to this old school building.

"Why are we here?" I asked. "I've never seen anyone actually use that building."

She pulled out from her bag what appeared to be a small dagger in the shape of a lance. It was solid gold with a purple sphere on its end.

"So I decided to order a figurine off the internet…" Aika began.

"_Here we go…"_ I thought to myself, expecting another one of her crazy fangirl stories.

"…but this came in the mail instead!" That was mercifully anticlimactic. "I don't know what this is, but maybe someone in there would."

As she mentioned that, two knuckleheads stormed over to our location.

"You ratted us out, didn't you!?" Matsuda accused.

"What gave you that idea?" I condescendingly replied.

"We were trying to catch a glimpse of the girls changing and before we knew it, we were being chased off," Motohama added.

"Maybe next time stop yelling stuff like 'Murayama's got huge titties' while you're peeping and maybe you'll get a glimpse for more than five seconds," I suggested.

"A very excellent point," Matsuda replied.

Aika reprimanded me, "Makoto, don't encourage those lechers…"

"You're one to talk," I fired back. "You've been trying to size me up ever since middle school."

"Oh, but you've been my hardest one yet. I got those two's measurements the day we met. But you're so boring I'll be lucky to get your size before we graduate,"

"Good luck with that," I said.

"Well, we gotta run off. See ya!" Matsuda said.

"Yeah, they gotta get home so they can catch that really lewd anime on TV," Aika said. "Y'know what? Let's do this tomorrow. I'm beat," she added.

Right as we reached a forest that led to my house, we heard a suspicious rustle in the forest. "Let's check it out," Aika suggested.

"Let's not," I replied. But that was no use, she burst into the forest by herself. I begrudgingly followed her to make sure she doesn't get mauled by a wild animal.

"Aika?" I called out as I was wandering through the forest. "This isn't funny!" I added.

What definitely wasn't funny was what I ended up finding. She was laying down on the ground with a nasty wound in her stomach. Blood was everywhere.

I ran over. The wound didn't look like teeth. It looked like… a stab wound? I looked in her bag for her phone to find her parents' contact information.

"Looking for this?" someone said behind me.

I was surrounded by three suspicious figures in the trees. One was a blonde girl with pigtails and looked like she came straight out of a maid café, the other blue-haired woman was showing way too much cleavage, and the one guy looked like a stereotypical school shooter. All three of them had jet black wings for some reason.

The blonde girl was carrying Aika's dagger.

"Master Halja was looking for the Downfall Dragon Spear." The trench coat guy said "How it ended up in the hands of a high school girl is beyond me."

"Raynare is gonna fangirl over that!" the blonde girl explained.

I was too busy trying to heal Aika. She still had a pulse, but it was faint.

"Hey, that ability… an angel!? I thought they were extinct!"

What on Earth is that blonde bitch yapping on about?

"He doesn't seem to know he is one, Mittelt. Let's keep it that way!" The blue-haired woman exclaimed as they were about to lob spears they got out of hammerspace or something at me.

Yup. That's it. I'm about to die. Mom is gonna be disappointed that I went out without giving her any grandchildren.

Except, in a twist of fate, I was rescued in a flash of bright red.

The woman in question appeared in front of me, she had black wings of her own, but hers were more…devilish.

As I began to examine her distinct features, it became clear.

Did Rias Gremory come to save my ass!?

"If you want these two, you're going to have to get through me…" she proclaimed.

"You must be of the house of Gremory…" the trench coat guy exclaimed. "Why is a devil like you in cahoots with an angel?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm just a normal high school student," I inquired in confusion.

"I would ask the same of you, Dohnaseek," Rias replied to the fallen angel, "I doubt Azazel would have reacted too kindly with you three siding with the goddess of death responsible for Ragnarok."

"You insolent prat!" the blue-haired fallen angel exclaimed as the three of them went to attack Rias with their spears.

Rias was already surrounded with an aura as red as her hair. She then unleashed a huge energy attack on the fallen angels, knocking them down from their perches.

"Consider that a warning shot," she said.

The dagger flew off from where the fallen angel I assumed was Mittelt was sitting and I caught it.

"I guess I wasn't much help…" I said in my usual deadpan manner as I gave the dagger to Rias.

"On the contrary, Fujiwara. You saved me the trouble of healing her myself, which is much more… complicated… Anyway, I'll take care of Kiryuu from here. You need get to safety."

As I got some distance, I was thinking,

Should I trust Rias with Aika? She seems kind enough and she saved my life just now...

My inner conflict as I was darting home was cut short as Rias exclaimed, "Fujiwara, look out!"

The blue haired fallen angel had gotten up from Rias' attack and was flying right towards me. No amount of running could save me from becoming a kabob.

"_They say I'm an angel, huh!? Well here goes nothing!"_

I leapt into the air with all my might. All of a sudden, I could see tell there was a light source above my head and I was breaking every single law of gravity in the book.

I was an honest-to-God angel.

That wasn't stopping the blue-haired fallen angel on my tail, so I needed something to stop her. I got several feet in the air as I recalled the fallen angels could summon weapons in their hands, so naturally not-fallen angels should be able too, right?

Before I knew it, I summoned a sword made of teal light in my hand. As the fallen angel came at me with reckless abandon, I dodged her spear and swiped right through her, cutting her clean in half.

* * *

The next thing I knew, it was morning.

"What a bizarre dream," I said to myself. "Me? An angel? Get real…"

I went down for breakfast. For some reason, Aika was over.

"Hey, Makoto," she said.

"What are you doing here this morning?" I asked.

Awkward silence.

"Wow, you must have _really _blacked out," she replied.

"What do you mean, 'blacked out'?"

"Makoto?" Mom exclaimed from the living room. "Could you check the guest room to see if she's up?"

"You referring to Aika? She's already up."

"No, the _other _one."

"I don't know who you're talking about, but I'll check…"

I went up to the guest bedroom and knocked. No response. I opened the door.

Rias Gremory!?

She got herself up and yawned. From the looks of things, she's definitely not wearing anything under those bedsheets.

"Good morning…" she said softly, not caring at all about her lack of clothes.

And just like that, I knew that my normal life as I knew it was over…

**Additional Notes**

Makoto Fujiwara

Height: 174 cm (5'9")

Weight: 66 kg (146 lb)

Imgur code for general appearance (charat) Dxfxhuz (png)

The title is a reference to the book of the same name by William Blake


	2. 1:2 Welcome to the Occult Research Club!

I withdrew from the bedroom coolly.

Or, at least, that was the plan, as I was greeted outside the door by a girl with long black hair in a ponytail. That and her _yamato nadeshiko_ energy identified her as the only girl to rival Rias in sheer head-turning – Akeno Himejima.

"My, my…" she exclaimed, obviously seeing through my obviously flustered expression.

Aika quickly followed her, looked downwards at me, grinned, and left.

All I could say was "Good grief."

"Don't mind her," Rias said, who had thankfully put on a bathrobe, "She's a friend of mine,"

"Of course she is..." The two big sisters of the school would obviously be best buddies.

"Sorry if I surprised you just now," Rias said. "You passed out after using all your energy defeating Kalawarner, so I helped you get home and stayed in the guest room overnight."

That's not the issue

"Just letting you know," I said to her. "Mom has some old pajamas she would be happy to let you borrow if you ever need to crash here again."

"Oh. I can't sleep with clothes on," she said without hesitation.

Of course. I found out last night she was a devil. Sleeping in the buff sounds like the kind of shit they would get up to.

"Your mom _did_ let me borrow one of your old stuffed animals to snuggle with, so thank you!"

Okay. The fact pattern of her sleeping habits that she has just given me is giving me so many mixed emotions. Not to mention, I now know my favorite Raichu plushie that I see on the bed has been in close contact with one of the hottest girls in my school.

"Thank you again for what you did last night. I knew I could trust you. My name is Rias Gremory, by the way, and yes, I _am _a devil. It's nice to meet you. I can call you Makoto, right?"

She then began walking towards the bath with the same hypnotic smile on her face from earlier.

Okay. I am apparently an angel and I am now on a first name basis with a devil. This has to be some sort of sacrilege.

I went back down to breakfast. After Rias had showered, she and Akeno joined us.

"Do you want me to fix you some tea Lady Gabriel?" Akeno asked my mom.

"I have coffee already made. Thank you, though, Akeno."

"I suppose you've met Miss Gremory?" Mom asked me.

I nodded, not wanting to mention the awkward wake-up call.

"The look on your face was priceless!" Akeno added, giggling. She wasn't helping.

"Speaking of which," my mom added, "I assume by now you are an angel."

"I assumed as much."

"You've had these powers from birth because I too am one," she said as a set of ten wings of her own and a halo above her head materialized. I _would _have comically reacted to this or done a spit take with my coffee, but after last night, everything ceases to surprise me.

She brought her wings and halo back in, "My true identity is the seraph Gabriel. I would normally reside in heaven, but things have changed.

Not only had Jehovah God been killed centuries before, but 18 years ago, Heaven had been overthrown by Halja, the Norse Goddess of Death, the only survivor being me, by the skin of my teeth, forcing me to live in hiding on Earth.

I met your father, a human, shortly after, making you a Nephilim, a hybrid of a human and an angel."

That had proven my previous statement wrong, "So let me get this straight." I said. "God has been dead for centuries."

"Yes."

"Heaven has been taken over by the Goddess of Death."

"Yes."

"Forcing you to live on Earth, where you fell in love in love with a human."

"Yes."

"And gave birth to me."

"Yes."

"It's official. Nothing makes sense anymore."

"Wasn't she in possession of a Longinus-level Sacred Gear?" Rias asked.

"Yes. She took us by surprise because she wasn't the one who was supposed to have that power." Mother added. "She managed to amplify her existing power to unheard levels, overpowering even Michael.

In the chaos I went to Earth searching for the boy in this very town who was supposed to have that power, but I couldn't find him. When I went to his address, the residents said that no one by that name lived there.

I searched phone books, records, pretty much everything, searching for him or _any_ of the other Longinus users I could find that could possibly stop her, and my fears had been realized. Ragnarok had happened. Halja reset the universe to 18 years in the past, eliminating not only the lives, but the very existence of all other Longinus users that could oppose her rule as the new supreme God."

"No wonder she's the 'goddess of death'," Rias commented.

"Yeah. That's cool and all, but I'm already late for school, so…" and I left the house. As I was leaving, I could hear Mother saying, "But it's Sunday!"

Yeah, I knew. I just needed some fresh air to make sense of whatever my mother just said. What the hell is a Sacred Gear? What's a Longinus? Is this an alternate reality? Does that mean I don't exist in the other reality?

As I was asking that and a million other questions, I heard a voice calling out to me.

"Excuse me, you're Makoto Fujiwara, right?"

The girl had long, dark black hair and violet eyes, she was quite good-looking, but she gave off less of a, well, Rias Gremory, vibe and more of the "cliché girl next door" vibe. She looked like she was about my age, but I've never seen her at school before. Perhaps she goes to one of the more reasonable establishments.

"Yeah, that's me. Need something?"

"No. Nothing," she replied. "Well, my name is Yuma Amano, and… I'm just wondering… are you seeing anyone right now?"

"No. Why?" I asked, bluntly. That was a pretty personal question…

"Good. In that case… I know this is a bit last minute, but… would you be willing to go out on a date with me?"

Well that was sudden.

I had to think about that for a second. All this time I've been trying to avoid relationships. And here I am with an extremely cute girl asking me out right on the fly. This is a perfect situation.

Too perfect.

One of the fallen angels last night _did_ mention another one of their allies being interested in Aika's dagger…

However, that thought was being clouded by the grief that Aika and _especially _my mother would give me if I waste an opportunity like this.

I rubbed my forehead as I was thinking on this, and finally I said, "Okay. I'll do it."

"That's wonderful!"

We exchanged numbers and we agreed to meet later that afternoon. I was planning on telling my mom, but she had just sent me a message on my phone she was meeting someone this afternoon and won't be home till late.

Good thing she had given me a black credit card for situations such as this. The things she will do to ensure she becomes a grandmother…

I put a polo shirt and some nice jeans. Didn't want to be too fancy. Afterall, this whole situation is awfully suspicious. I also made an effort to tame that cowlick I seem to keep getting to no avail.

Part of the reason I agreed to do this, though obviously not admitting this to Yuma, was to see if she was really one of the fallen angels trying to kill me, or just a lonely teenager.

I arrived downtown slightly spiffed up. Yuma arrived at about the same time. My mom had a "100% Foolproof Date Plan" that she would never let me forget since I was in Middle School.

Step 1: Go to a nice restaurant.

We went to this place that I liked to go with my mother. She recommended this restaurant and I would agree. The prices were on the higher side but that's what my mother gave me the card for. She seemed to particularly like the dessert she ordered.

Step 2: Go shopping

I wasn't particularly into clothes shopping, but Yuma pointed out a clothing store she always wanted to shop at. I managed to find some clothes myself.

Step 3: Have fun on the town.

We played some games at the arcade. I noticed she had insane reflexes on DDR and was surprisingly into House of the Dead.

And that ended my insanely cliched date. I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying it. Almost forgot that I was super suspicious of her.

Speaking of which…

We were approaching "Step 4: End on a high note. Make the date memorable" We were approaching the park fountain as the sun was going down.

As I was in front of the fountain, she asked, "Hey, Makoto? Since this is our first date, could you to do something for me?"

Okay. One of three things is about to happen. She's gonna either:

A. Ask me to close my eyes. Pause for dramatic effect… and cue the romantic music as she kisses me.

B. Shank me.

C. Be a total tease and banish me into friendzone hell.

"Okay…," I said, bracing myself for one of those three answer choices.

Unnerving pause.

"Would you die for me?"

It's B. Definitely B. The jarring change in her tone of voice gave it away. This definitely wasn't one of those "Would you endure blistering winds and scorching deserts, risking life and limb for me?" rhetorical-type questions. This was more along the lines of, "The game was rigged from the start. Nothing personal, kid."

I chuckled and said, "Somehow, I knew you were going to say that… _Raynare!"_

Her cold stare turned into one of surprise. She probably wasn't expecting me to have an idea of her true identity already after one of the fellow fallen angels mentioned that name. Judging by her reaction, I must have been right on the money.

She immediately lunged at me with a red light spear as I summoned a teal light sword to parry it. However, her strength proved to be much more than I anticipated as the blow ended up launching me into the fountain as I was parrying it.

I quickly regained my composure. I had been soaked by the fountain and I felt a bit of blood coming down my forehead.

As my eyes were clearing up, I noticed she had two black wings like the fallen angels last night. While she was still wearing the same dress from our date, her eyes were noticeably sharper, as if she was purposefully making herself look less aggressive as "Yuma."

"I don't know where you heard that name, but it doesn't matter," she said. "Master Halja ordered me to eliminate the angel who slew Kalawarner."

This is bad. She seems to be much stronger than the other fallens. It wouldn't hurt to try and talk this out.

"I must say I'm disappointed," I said. "Our date was going quite well."

"I agree. You proved to be more enjoyable than I was expecting. It's a shame it has to end this way."

She then summoned another light spear. It was clear that talking wasn't going to work. I revealed my wings and halo and summoned another light sword, plus a second one in my left hand for good measure.

I had to be careful. I couldn't overexert myself as I learned the hard way last time.

She lunged at me again. This time, being more prepared and with the extra light sword, I managed to properly block the hit. However, it was still obvious she had the superior offensive capability and it still managed to knock me back a bit.

"Impressive. No wonder you easily overpowered Kalawarner," she said before flinging the light spear at me. I parried that one away, but she then followed with a second one that hit me straight in the abdomen.

I managed to heal it before I bled out too much, but it was getting obvious my strength was running out.

"You're quite stubborn," Raynare said, about to aim for the finishing blow. "I would have loved to get to know you a little more but I'm unfortunately on a tight schedule."

I don't know how much longer I can hold out. I can't defend for much longer, much less attack.

It was then that someone came to my rescue yet again. This time it was… Aika?

She had summoned some sort of deflector shield in front of me, holding her dagger in front of her. The question was why she had devil wings like Rias.

"Who's this girl? Been seeing other women, Makoto?" Raynare inquired.

"I don't know her," I lied.

"Sure you don't…" Aika replied.

"It doesn't matter. I've been looking for that Artificial Sacred Gear," Raynare added. "We'll be taking that back now."

As she was saying that, Dohnaseek and Mittelt emerged from out of the forest.

However, as that was happening, we received backup of our own.

Akeno arrived as bolts of lightning suddenly prevented the other two fallen angels from approaching and Rias rushed in to help me get back to my feet.

"My, my. We seem to have quite the audience," Akeno observed.

"My name is Rias Gremory. The heir to the house of Gremory," Rias announced to Raynare. "The boy you just tried to attack is the son of the seraph Gabriel, Makoto Fujiwara."

"I think we've already introduced each other by now," I muttered.

"Well, that's a surprise," Raynare replied. "What is high-ranking devil like yourself doing with the son of a high-ranking angel?"

"Simple – To focus on defeating actual threats like you and your employer. And if you try to harm any of my allies or servants again, I will personally obliterate you."

"That's a shame. But I should warn you that my boss is much more ruthless than either of us.

That being said, I did enjoy myself, Makoto. We should do this again some other time." Raynare said as she and her goons flew off.

"Good grief," I exclaimed.

"Y'know I keep telling you to get a girlfriend, but you didn't have to go that far…" Aika commented.

"I don't want to hear a word about whether or not I have a girlfriend ever again," I fired back.

Rias and Akeno led us to that old schoolhouse from earlier.

The schoolhouse seems quite well taken care of despite the fact that literally no classes go on in here.

We entered a classroom labeled, "Occult Research Club."

It looks less like a classroom and more like a living room. Granted, a living room doesn't usually have these many candles or a summoning circle.

"So, how was your date?"

Mom was in the room with two other students.

One was a petite girl with white hair. I would have confused her with an elementary school student if I didn't know she was a freshman named Koneko Toujou.

The other was a fellow second-year named Yuuto Kiba. This was the first time I've seen him not surrounded by a groupie of girls.

"It was nice," I replied to my mom, "except for the fact she was a servant of the Goddess of Death,"

"So, I take it the second date isn't happening?" Koneko asked.

"Well, Yuma's still in my contacts…"

"I suppose we're all settled then," said Rias, "Normally, this club is merely a front for me and my servants to operate within the school grounds. As you can guess, all of us are devils."

Each of them revealed their bat-like devil wings.

"However, since you've been such a big help to us recently, not to mention being the son of Miss Gabriel, who's offered to be our faculty representative from here on out, we've decided to welcome you as our first honorary member of the Occult Research Club.

Welcome to the family."


	3. 1:3 Picking Up The Pieces

"So, Rias," I asked "what exactly are we still doing out here this late? It's past my bedtime,"

"You're supposed to address her properly, delinquent," Koneko remarked.

"Okay… Miss Gremory-"

"As in, you're supposed to refer to her as 'President' in public."

"President Rias," I said as Koneko looked frustrated, Akeno said "My, my" like she always does, and Aika and Rias looked amused, "Why are we approaching this creepy building this late at night?"

"It's only 9:30," Aika commented.

"As an angel, you naturally prefer the daytime. Us devils are creatures of the night," Rias replied. "But to answer your question, Makoto, I'm here to demonstrate how our peerage system works.

We each have a rank based on a piece on a chess board, with a high-ranking devil like myself getting 12 'Evil Pieces' to assign to my peerage.

As the leader, I'm naturally the King. In a setting such as a Rating Game, I'm the key target that determines the winner.

Yuuto is a Knight. His strength lies in his speed.

Koneko is a Rook. She relies on her raw strength and bulk to gain the advantage."

"_Then you must have screwed that choice up…" _I thought, recalling Koneko's petite figure.

"We currently don't have one, but a Bishop is strong with magic and spells,

and Akeno is a mixture of all three as the Queen,"

"So, what is Aika then?" I asked.

"Kiryuu is the Pawn"

I whistled. "Looks like you got the short end of the stick, Aika!"

"Not necessarily. Note that I said _the _Pawn. I used all 8 of my Pawn pieces to turn her into a devil,"

"I forgot to mention," said Aika, "but, according to President, the DDS apparently has something very powerful sealed within it,"

"Not only that, but she can be promoted to any of the other pieces, including the Queen, in enemy territory or with my permission," Rias added

"So, she's less 'cannon fodder,' and more of a wild card,"

"That's a pretty apt description."

As we were approaching, Rias continued her explanation, "What we're about to fight in there is what is known as a 'stray devil,'"

"Let me guess, a devil without a master?"

"Close. It's a devil that slew and _escaped_ from its master," Kiba responded. "Otherwise _you _would be a stray angel,"

"Unless it's an emergency, I suggest merely spectating so I can properly demonstrate what each of the pieces do," suggested Rias. "Since you have power over light, the fun would be over a bit too quickly."

"So, devils are like vampires?"

"You could say that. We have similar weaknesses such as light and holy objects."

Wait. Is she implying vampires are real too?

Our little trivia session was over as we entered the abandoned building.

A nonchalant man with short purple hair, wearing a coat, with his hands in his pockets, emerged from the pillar as Rias' peerage got into battle stances. I leaned against the wall, wishing I had brought some popcorn.

"Relax. I'm one of Milcom Amon's servants. I'm pretty sure what you're looking for is taken care of," the man replied

"And what business does Milcom have here, Enrico Stark?" Rias replied. "The archduke specifically assigned us this quarry."

"Oh. Curiosity. My master is busy preparing for his game with Riser Phenex and I got bored. He told me to go hunt down some strays or something and I ended up fighting some topless broad shooting laser beams out of her titties."

"Please tell me you're joking…" I commented, still leaning against the wall.

"Nope. Not exactly something you kids should have been handling,"

"Age ratings aside, tell your master that if he lets his servants loose on my territory again, he will have to answer to me."

"I'll make a note of that…" he said before flying off.

"Aw, I was looking forward to dishing out some punishment tonight," said Akeno, uncomfortably disappointed.

"Sorry you didn't get to see the demonstration, Makoto," said Rias.

"Eh. I need to be getting to bed, anyway,"

"Speaking of which, we'll be staying at your house from now on…" Rias dropped like a ten-megaton bombshell.

"_Oh_ no. I'm not having a harem of attractive freeloaders in my house…"

"Technically we're not freeloading since we're helping your mom deal with the Goddess of Death," said Akeno. "And besides," she got uncomfortably close to me, "Wouldn't you like to live with a bunch of hot, attractive young ladies all the time?"

"Well, if you put it like that…"

Before I could finish my statement, Rias announced. "It's settled then! The Fujiwara household will now house the Occult Research Club!"

What have I gotten myself into? My life's now literally a harem anime from Hell.

* * *

The next morning, I was splashing water in my face in a futile attempt to wake myself up from this bizarre dream.

After getting dressed and breakfast, I saw Rias waiting out front. "Hey, your mother suggested I walk to school with you,"

I knew it. Mother's doing this whole "ORC House" thing to get me hooked up. She's already trying to play matchmaker between me and Rias.

At least this gives me an opportunity to ask her some more questions.

"So, who was that toolbox from last night?" I asked as we were approaching the school.

"He was a servant from the peerage of Milcom Amon. A Queen, I believe."

"Has Milcom been giving you any trouble before?"

"No. He doesn't have a complete set yet, but he's already proving to be a worthy contender. I heard the Phenex family challenged him and it's supposed to be an interesting match."

I noticed some gazing eyes as we entered campus, I could hear some clamoring amongst them.

"The hottest girl on campus and the guy who pole vaulted over the tennis court fence two days ago walking to school together. That oughta be inconspicuous…" I muttered

As we entered the main school building, the Student Council President was there.

"Good morning, Rias," she said.

"Morning, Sona."

"I've been hearing a lot about you, Fujiwara," Sona said to me.

"I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"No, she's just a friend of my family," Rias replied.

"So, does that means she's also… y'know…"

"I am, yes." Sona replied.

So, it's not just the Occult Research Club that's controlled by devils, but the Student Council as well. This is quickly turning into some Illuminati-type shit.

"See you later, Rias." I said as I started heading to my first class.

Before I could get there, I could feel a threatening presence behind me as I narrowly blocked a sucker punch with the back of my arm. A sneak attack like that wouldn't really work anymore after Raynare tried to give me the uncool version of first date penetration.

"Matsuda, I told you that trying to take him on would end badly…" said Motohama

"What the hell, man! I thought you were cool. Now you're walking to school with the school's hottest pair of tits!"

I do _not _want to know what Matsuda's idea of "cool" is.

"Rumors have going around about you performing insane feats of strength and hooking with the hotties in the Occult Research Club," Motohama explained.

"If I told you what happened, you wouldn't believe me," I said, shaking my now sore arm off.

They went pale with shock.

"So, it is true! You _did_ do it with her!" Motohama exclaimed as Matsuda passed out on the floor

"Good grief. It's wasn't anything like that," I said as I walked off.

After classes were over, several of the girls suddenly congregated around the entrance. I found out why shortly after. Yuuto Kiba had entered the room.

"Does his sacred gear make all the chicks hot for him or something?" I muttered.

"Hey, Makoto," he greeted me.

"Afternoon, Kiba" I greeted back.

"Wait, don't tell me…" one of the girls exclaimed for some reason.

"Yep. Yuuto and Makoto are totally a unit!" Aika responded.

"No, we are not! Stop trying to give the Doujin Club ideas!" I retorted.

"Anyway, your mom is wanting to see you in the club room," Kiba said.

"Okay, I'll be heading up there,"

"Tell your mom I'm available!" Matsuda said

"I definitely won't!" I replied.

As Kiba, Aika, and I entered the club room, I noticed a conspicuous wooden case laying on the table. My mother was waiting for us.

"Hey, Makoto. You were just in time," Mother said. "I want you to have these."

She handed me the case and I opened it. It was a set of black chess pieces. Each piece had a golden glow to them.

"This is great and all, but I don't see what an angel could do with Evil Pieces…"

"No, these are actually Holy Pieces. While the Evil Pieces reincarnate someone into a devil, these are supposed to reincarnate someone into an angel.

In the previous timeline, we developed a system known as the 'Brave Saint' system. However, our work on that was lost after Heaven was taken over by Halja since it was created later in the timeline than we are now. Over the last couple days, I worked with Rias' father and Ajuka Beelzebub to reverse-engineer the Evil Pieces into a system that can replace the one we lost in order to bolster our lost numbers.

It was originally intended for me to use these pieces, but we decided it was in our best interest for you to have them instead."

I had to sit down, "I don't know…"

"I understand. These last couple days have been a big shock to you."

"From personal experience, being a master is a big responsibility," said Rias. "It's understandable if you're having trouble deciding."

"It's not just that," I said. "I've wanted to live a peaceful, quiet life as long as I remember. I've already got myself caught in the crosshairs and I'm not sure if I should turn back or not."

"Trust me, I know what you're talking about," Mother said. "Why else did I put an enchantment on you to suppress your angelic powers?

I didn't want you caught up in this mess, but at the very least, sleep on this decision and come back to me when you're ready,"

* * *

The next day was a weekend, and my Mom asked me to buy the groceries.

She handed me quite a long list, so I was reviewing it quite thoroughly as I was heading downtown.

Maybe what I should have been reviewing was the road. Because, as I was scanning through the numerous spices Mother wanted, I suddenly ran into someone and got knocked down.

"Oh dear. I'm terribly sorry!" she said.

I looked up. The person I ran into appeared to be a young Priestess. Much like Rias, she looked foreign, especially as I noticed her hair was a gorgeous natural shade of blonde.

"Don't worry about it. I should be the one apologizing." I replied to her as she reached down and grabbed the shopping list I dropped.

"Oh! I need to go shopping as well! But I'm not from around here, so I'm a bit lost," she said giggling. "Could you lead me to where the nearest market is?"

"Sure. I'll even cover the bill for you as payment for my clumsiness."

I lead her to the market and I bought the groceries I needed along with the few items that the girl needed.

After purchasing our groceries, I walked with her to the church where I assumed the girl was working.

"Thank you so much for helping me. That was very kind of you. If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"Makoto Fujiwara. Feel free to call me Makoto."

"My name is Asia Argento. It was nice meeting you, Makoto!" she said as she headed towards the church.

I don't know why, but something about that building is unsettling.

"Well that was awfully sweet of you..."

Rias had followed me here. She took off the sunglasses she was wearing to reveal her piercing blue eyes.

"Why don't we get some Lunch together. I have a couple things to talk to you about."

So it's a date. This was Mother's idea, wasn't it?

* * *

"She looked like a nice girl, but I would avoid going near that Church in the future."

"How so?" I asked after swallowing a piece of my burger. "If anything, people of the Church like her could naturally be an ally."

"They also could be _our _enemy," she replied. "Not to mention, there are also some who had been excommunicated from the Church who have sided with Fallen Angels like the ones who tried to kill you. If you attract the wrong type of attention, it could mean danger for us both."

"Duly noted. I noticed something ominous about that building."

"I certainly felt it. Churches are enemy territory for us devils. Exorcists, in particular, are very dangerous to us. They have the ability to obliterate us completely."

"Dark."

"So it's true! You and Rias _are_ dating!"

Matsuda and Motohama suddenly ruined the moment.

"No, Matsuda," I replied. "I'm a part of the Occult Research Club now. Me and Rias are just discussing, uh... Occult... Research..."

"Of course you are," Motohama said as the two of them walked off. "Have fun with that 'Occult Research' of your's."

"Good grief," I muttered.

"Those are some funny friends of yours," she commented, "How did you get to know them?"

"I honestly have no idea."

* * *

Later that evening, I was awoken by a familiar poke in the forehead.

"Aika, what the hell!" I exclaimed, recognizing her even without even opening my eyes.

I checked the alarm clock. "It's almost four in the morning!"

"Well, you're a morning person, so you should get over it in a couple hours," Aika replied.

"Good, because that's how long I intend to sleep in for…"

"Or you could spend that time helping me with a contract."

"What does it involve?"

"He wants a couple people to watch anime with. Since Koneko was booked for tonight, I thought you would suffice as a tagalong."

"That's a pretty solid contract. I'm in."

"I would give you the coordinates, but it's not letting me get in through magic circle. So, we have to walk. Thankfully it's only a short way away."

"Maybe that's because of your Pawn powers,"

"Never underestimate the Pawn, Makoto."

We arrived at the house. Aika rang the doorbell. "Hello? We're the servants you sent from Lady Gremory." No response.

I then went for the door and tried opening it. It opened. "Huh. Door's unlocked. That's definitely safe at this hour."

Aika was the first to walk in. She immediately lurched and grasped her forehead.

"Something wrong?"

"Something's fishy about this. I'm sensing danger. Something like you only not as cool."

"Or maybe it's a headache. I'll ask the client if he has any ibuprofen," I said as we were entering, removing our shoes. "Forgive the intrusion!"

We entered the main living room. It was dimly lit with candles. The client probably had something spooky planned.

What was even spookier was Aika stepping into some liquid. "Ew. He really needs to clean his floors."

I put a finger in the puddle and took a lick. "Blood?"

We made a closer inspection and realized something was _seriously _up. What followed the trail of blood was a mangled male corpse crucified to the wall with screws. I was about to hurl.

As I got a handle on my nausea, I could make out some crude writing on the wall. "Punishment?"

"Punishment for the evildoer!" someone said. "Which is exactly what I'm going to give to you two,"

Aika immediately turned around and used her DDS shield in to block… Is that a lightsaber!?

The man had long white hair, pale skin, and looked like a crack addict monk. He pointed his gun and bootleg lightsaber at us.

"My name is Freed Sellzen and I'll have the pleasure of exorcising you two,"

A familiar blonde-haired girl wearing a head covering emerged from downstairs. She suddenly glanced at me.

"Makoto?"


	4. 1:4 Making A New Friend

What the hell is she doing here? She can't be the type to be involved with this sort of... barbarity!

"You finished with that barrier yet, Asia?" he said.

She let out a scream as she noticed the crucified corpse on the wall. I guess she isn't used to this sort of barbarity.

"Oh right, you're new here. We exorcists normally deal with those who are tempted by devils such as those two in this fashion."

I seriously doubt the "normal" practice is anywhere _close _to that.

"Makoto? A devil?" she muttered.

I made a subtle head shake and mouthed out "No I'm not,"

She seemed to have gotten the message as she appeared to get some relief from that. The Bishounen Jackass, however, seemed to not get the memo.

He sprang off the wall to get behind us yelping, "Now block this, assclown!" as he pulled out his gun and fired at Aika while her back was turned.

I had to think fast to stop the attack so I rushed to get between her and Freed's bullets.

Definitely not the brightest decision I have ever made…

"Bold of you to take the bullet for your lady friend, boy, but you should know that these light bullets tear through devils such as yourself like they're cotton candy!" he informed me as I was lying down bleeding.

"And what makes you think I'm a devil, asshole?" I replied in pain as I was attempting to heal where the wannabe exorcist had shot me.

"That glow? Wait, don't tell me!" he exclaimed. "You're that angel I've been hearing about! Well, it doesn't matter. The fact that you came with that devil makes you no less guilty of death!"

"Stop! Don't hurt him!" Asia yelled as she rushed to protect me.

"Look. I'm just as confused as you are," he said. "By all accounts he shouldn't still be a pure angel. But that doesn't change the fact that he's our enemy,"

"No. Our master told us that she wanted him alive!"

"Is that what that bitch told you? Well then you can tell her Freed Sellzen made a little oopsie and he can't exactly be delivered to her alive."

"Hey, you forgot about me…" Aika said.

"Then get in line. I'm disposing of Angelface first," Wannabe Exorcist replied as he was about to attempt a final blow on me with his bootleg lightsaber, with little regard that Asia was trying to get in between us.

Then Aika cut in line by running in front and blocking the blow with the Downfall Dragon Spear's magic shield.

He then fired several shots at Aika, who blocked every single one of them.

"You know. You can block all the shots you want," Wannabe Exorcist said, "But that won't do a thing against me."

"No," Aika replied. "But this will,"

She then released a bunch of energy from the dagger, knocking the exorcist through a wardrobe and knocking him out.

"Well, so much that contract," Aika said. She looked at the girl. "So, what's your name?"

"Asia Argento."

"Yeah. The two of us met before. I bought her groceries. Small world, isn't it?"

"Well, I'm Aika Kiryuu. I'm friends with the meat shield."

"Ha ha," I fake laughed as I suddenly grimaced in pain.

"Oh, you're still hurt!" she said as I noticed a stray bullet hole on my leg.

She ran over and put her hands over the injury and it was instantly healed.

Impossible. Could she be another angel? Was that why she was trying to save me from that Wannabe Exorcist?

No... I noticed something resembling a ring with a green orb attached appearing on one of her hands as she was healing me. Is this one of those "Sacred Gears" I heard Rias and my mother talking about?

* * *

Later, we were eating breakfast at a nearby café.

"If you don't mind me asking, but how did you end up working with that seedy exorcist?" I asked Asia as I was cutting my pancakes.

"That sounds like the type of question she _would _mind you asking," Aika replied.

"I didn't ask you, Aika."

"No, that's fine. I was left at a convent at a young age where I found out about my Twilight Healing ability after healing an injured puppy. The church saw it as a gift from God and assigned me to heal.

However, after I unknowingly healed a devil, I was excommunicated from the church for witchcraft and I ended up being taken under the care of a group of fallen angels and rogue exorcists."

Fallen Angels? Does that mean she's connected to the group of fallen angels that are working for Halja?

"My mother never did trust those Catholics…" I muttered.

"I need to report back to the President," said Aika. "Have fun, you two," and verbally added, "wink wink"

Real subtle, Aika.

We decided to go on a walk in the park. As we were approaching a pond, I started feeling some discomfort.

"Is there something wrong?"

I looked down at the far-right side of my stomach and found another wound we missed.

"Damn," I said in increasing pain, "I got more beat up by that attack than I thought…"

She led me to a nearby bench.

"No. Don't worry. I'll can take care of it. If I used my brain more, I wouldn't get myself hurt so often."

"No. It was very brave of you to protect your friend like that," Asia replied as she used her Twilight Healing to heal the wound.

"I'm no hero. Or at least, that's what I keep telling myself. I don't exactly know who I am. A couple days ago I didn't even know I was an angel,"

"The people I work for are selfish and cruel. Especially the goddess in charge of my organization. It takes all the strength I can muster from God not to become like them. But you're different. You go out of your way to help those in need."

Now that I think about it, I see a lot of myself in her, being a sort of religious outcast myself.

But did she mention a goddess?

"How sweet…"

I know that voice.

"Lady Raynare!" Asia exclaimed as we noticed my ex-girlfriend, still wearing that dress from our date, landing in the middle of the pond.

"So, you're Asia's master. I'm flattered you told your goons to lay off of me,"

"Oh, but you're way too interesting for you to be killed off by that seedy exorcist."

"Glad to see we agree on something."

"We have a lot more in common than you think."

"Ooh. Classic supervillain line #573. Never heard that one before..."

"There's a deeper reason for me for me ordering my servants to back off. But I don't have time for that. I need for you to return dear little Asia to me," she demanded as she summoned a light spear.

"Over my dead body," I said as I summoned two light swords. "She deserves better than you."

"If you're referring to strength, then you would be mistaken. As surprising as you were you were last time, you still come short."

We'll see. I revealed my wings and charged at her, aiming for the top of her head. However, she managed to block the blow.

"I told you that I'm short on time. I, unfortunately, can't afford to fool around with you right now," she said as she then struck me with the side of her spear to knock me to the ground.

As Raynare had me at spearpoint, Asia exclaimed, "Don't hurt him! I'll go with you."

I wanted to tell her to not give in, but my energy was nearly sapped from the past few hours.

The fallen angel approached Asia as I lay there unable to stop her.

"If you were wanting to finish what we started, I'll be at the church. If I were you, I would get there before the end of tonight's ritual."

And she flew off.

I let her get away with Asia and I was powerless to stop her.

If only there was a way for me to save Asia before that ritual...

* * *

"I need those pieces."

I said, storming into the club room.

"Where's the girl, Makoto?" Aika asked.

"My fallen angel ex-girlfriend took her away. She mentioned something about a ritual at the church."

"Do you remember the girl having a sacred gear?" Rias inquired.

"She has a healing ability that's even stronger than my divine healing. I think she called it 'Twilight Healing' or something."

"This is bad," Rias said. "The fallen angels have a ritual that will forcibly remove a sacred gear from a person, killing them in the process."

It was as I feared. Asia's life was on the line.

My mother was in the room, "So your desire to save the girl's life prompted your change of heart?"

"I can't let any more innocent lives be taken by Halja. Especially one as pure of heart as her's."

"So, you think she's the one?"

"No, Mother, this isn't about love. It's about saving lives,"

"Sure, it isn't," Koneko remarked.

"Well, anyway," said Mother. "The case has all the pieces except the King. That power I'll have to give to you directly."

She raised both her hands in my direction. "Are you sure you want to do this? You did say you wanted to live a normal life. After this, there is no turning back…"

"There's no sense in that now. So yes. I do."

She then began to glow golden and subsequently I did too.

I felt a surge of power rising through me as the glowing intensified. I saw several visions in my head at once. I could swear one of them was some sort of dragon.

The glowing stopped and she handed me the case.

"Congratulations, son. You are now officially a King."

"So why did you choose me instead of yourself?"

"It is still too risky for me to be active. You were a safer option. While it was mostly out of necessity, I can sense a lot of untapped power in you, potentially stronger than mine."

"I hope you're right about that."

"Congratulations, Makoto," Rias remarked.

"Thanks, Rias. Though I'm probably still not quite on your level."

"Maybe. However, me and Akeno have something urgent to take care of, so I won't be able to help you rescue Asia."

"I understand. You said it yourself, exorcists and fallen angels are dangerous to devils. I will have to go alone"

As I headed out the door, I added, "If this is last time I see you. I just want to say…"

I was hesitant to decide on what potentially may be the last thing I get to say to Rias is. Eventually I just decided on a simple

"thank you."

I then immediately went out the door as Rias and Akeno teleported out with a magic circle.

However, I was quickly followed by Koneko, Aika, and Kiba.

"Didn't you get the memo? You guys will get killed."

"So will you if you go in alone," Kiba added. "Just because you resist light weaponry doesn't mean those exorcists and fallen angels don't pose a threat.

Besides, I have a score to settle with them myself."

"Basically, we're coming with you whether you like it or not, delinquent," Koneko summed up.

"You're not getting away with that lone gunslinger act that easily," Aika added. "Besides, I should be able to pull off a promotion inside that church."

"Good grief. I guess there's no stopping you three…"

The three of them teleported to a forest near the location of the church with one of the House of Gremory circles and I teleported to the same location with one of my own.

"Sheesh, this place is giving me the creeps and I'm not even a devil," I commented as we approached the church. "Something tells me this church isn't all 'Kumbaya'."

"I can definitely sense the presence of a fallen angel inside," said Kiba. He pulled out a map. "This ritual you were talking about is likely happening under the sanctuary here,"

"If you hurry, you can save your new girlfriend," Aika added.

"I told you, she's not my girlfriend,"

"Then we mustn't waste any time," Koneko commented as she casually walked up to the front door of the sanctuary.

"Hang on, Koneko," I said. "We can't just go all Leeroy Jenkins into there. We have to have the element of surprise,"

"There's no point. They already know we're here."

She then kicked open the door. A bit unnecessary, but okay.

I noticed several of the religious symbols in the church had been defaced or destroyed since I last saw them. Not to mention they could have turned on the lights or lit a candle or something.

I found out that she was right as I heard clapping within the sanctuary as we entered.

"Nice to see you again, Angelface! Long time no see."

It was the same Wannabe Exorcist from before, Freed Sellzen.

"I've never had to deal with the same devil twice, but I sure as hell will never make that same mistake again!"


	5. 1:5 The Shadow of Death

"Just tell me where the stairs to the ritual chamber are so you won't have to embarrass yourself further," I announced to the exorcist as I summoned my light swords.

"Says the guy who just walked into my bullets earlier," he replied. "But if you must know. They are hidden under that altar over there. But good luck getting through me!" he said as he pulled out his gun and bootleg lightsaber.

As he said that I noticed Koneko was lifting up an entire pew with her bare hands.

"Shit, she wasn't kidding about the Rook's strength."

She hurled the pew at the Wannabe Exorcist, but he sliced right through it, but not before Kiba managed within sword range of him.

"You may be fast, but my bullets are faster!"

He then began to fire light bullets at Kiba. The Wannabe Exorcist must have been wrong about that because he was still able to dodge his shots.

I charged in to give support to Kiba. I must have gotten a speed boost myself from getting promoted to King because I managed to avoid all of his shots.

That or he aims like a stormtrooper.

He kept trying to fire at me while blocking Kiba's sword blows. As I got in range of him, I sliced right through his gun with my light sword.

He then pulled another bootleg lightsaber from his coat and blocked my light sword. "You're in my way Angelface!" he said as he managed to kick me in the stomach, launching me away from the action.

I was trying to get back into the fight, but Kiba and the Wannabe Exorcist are too damn fast for me to get an opening.

However, after I sliced through the Wannabe Exorcist's gun, Kiba was more able to go on the offensive.

"Time to get serious," Kiba said as his sword became engulfed in darkness.

When the Wannabe Exorcist swung his swords at Kiba, he blocked it with his sword and the bootleg lightsabers began to fizzle out.

"What the…"

"It a Holy Eraser sword. A sword of darkness that absorbs light."

"Tch. Another sacred gear user…"

I guess his sacred gear power _isn't _making the school's female population hot for him.

While the Wannabe Exorcist was stunned, Koneko and Aika finally had an opportunity to strike.

"Promotion: Rook!"

The two of them then ganged up on the exorcist and both hit him with a massive punch that slammed him into the wall, visibly cracking it. That's gotta hurt.

The Wannabe Exorcist eventually got up from that, spitting blood out. "Okay… I guess taking on four-on-one wasn't too smart."

He then pulled out something round. "I guess it's time for my secret technique!"

I went for cover as he dropped it, causing a massive flash of light.

When I was able to see again the Wannabe Exorcist was gone.

A flashbang. His "secret technique" was running away. Where have I heard that before?

Now that he buggered off, I attempted to move the altar. I pushed on it with all my strength to no effect.

"Wow, that promotion is doing you really well, Makoto," Aika commented. "You're well on your way to going toe-to-toe with the President,"

"Out of the way, delinquent."

Koneko then gently tapped the altar with her foot and it moved out of the way, revealing a stairwell.

"Well, that works."

The piece isn't doing as much to amplify my strength as I hoped. Is this going to be enough to beat Raynare?

"I can sense something at the far end of the hall," said Kiba. "They must be holding her in there."

Koneko kicked open the door to reveal a room full of exorcists.

"Oh, great. More Freeds," I commented.

At the end of the room I could see Asia bound up in shackles.

"It's them! Take them out before Lady Raynare returns!" one of the exorcists yelled.

"Me and Koneko will take either side. Aika, make sure Makoto can get through to rescue the girl!"

"On it," Aika said, summoning her Downfall Dragon Spear.

"Between the Rook promotion and my ability to absorb and release attacks, I should be able to make a big enough opening," Aika told me, acting as my shield as we made a beeline towards where Asia was being held.

After blocking several bootleg lightsaber blows and gunshots with ease, she unleased a massive amount of energy, sending several exorcists flying.

That gave me a generous opening to fly over to Asia's location as I sliced through her shackles and helped her up.

"You actually made it!" Asia exclaimed.

"No time to celebrate. We need to get the hell out of here before your master gets back."

Kiba and Koneko were still dealing with several exorcists. "We got your back, Makoto! You and Aika get Asia out of here!"

I nodded I picked Asia up as I followed Aika, who took out another group of exorcists.

We ran through the hallway and up the stairs as fast as we could. If we are lucky, we'll not have to deal with Raynare.

I thought too soon. As soon as we made it back to the defaced sanctuary, we felt a massive flash of light that blew the three of us across a fair distance from the stairwell.

Aika looked pretty badly hurt from the explosion of light. "Asia, take care of Aika! I'll handle Raynare."

* * *

Akeno and I saw a large flash from the direction of the Church

"Do you think they're going to be alright?" Akeno asked.

"If Makoto can unlock his true power, I'm sure of it. He should rival even me." I said. "But we should check on them after we're done here."

As we got closer to the Church, two fallen angels appeared from the trees.

"We were wondering where you two were," Dohnaseek said.

"May I ask where your master is?" I asked.

"She's inside. Lady Raynare insisted on dealing with the boy personally," he replied. "She told us to make sure you two don't obstruct the ritual."

"Is she gonna go through with it though?" Mittelt asked. "It looked like she totally fell for him at the end of that date."

"That's probably what she wanted him to think." Dohnaseek said.

"Hmm. You may be right..."

"You lot have a lot of nerve making enemies of us once again," I said to them. "What do you seek to gain from this?"

"Control of Kuoh Town," Dohnaseek replied. "Lady Halja is ready to make the next move and take Earth as well, starting with the elimination of the final threat to her control of Heaven - Makoto Fujiwara."

"Looks like somebody isn't content with their current living conditions..." Akeno commented.

"Don't be so cocky," Mittelt replied. "If Lady Raynare hasn't dealt with that pathetic angel, she will soon."

"I would say the same to you," I said. "It's a shame she sent such low-level grunts to take out such high-level targets..."

Dohnaseek scoffed. "You'll regret that!"

The two of them summoned spears to throw at us, but then Akeno got in front of me and shot out a surge of lightning that dissolved the spears in mid-air.

"Impossible!" he exclaimed.

"You've underestimated Makoto, and you've underestimated me. You will pay with your lives!"

I fired a surge of Destruction magic at them that immediately vaporized Dohnaseek. However, Mittelt narrowly avoided it and darted away.

"Screw this! I need to get to Lady Halja!"

"Should I go after her?" Akeno asked.

"No. We need to make sure those pesky exorcists aren't giving our servants any trouble..."

* * *

The fallen angel was at the very front of the sanctuary on the windowsill, holding a light spear. She went down and picked up the Downfall Dragon Spear that Aika had dropped.

"I'm gonna be honest with you," Raynare stated. "I'm not really interested in either of their sacred gears anymore," and she threw the DDS back to me.

"What I was really interested in is _you._"

"If that's the case, why did you try to kill me?"

"I could care less about that bitch of a goddess. When she ordered me to take your life for killing Kalawarner, I wanted to see if you were the threat she was talking about, so I played the role of that little girl to get to know you.

However, when you proved to be cleverer than you put on and I learned you were the son of Gabriel, I knew that if we worked together, we could get back at Halja."

"Stop trying to toy with me, Raynare!" I exclaimed as I summoned my light swords. "It didn't work then, and it won't now!"

"Don't waste your time. We both have a common enemy. I haven't told anyone, not even the other fallen angels, of my true intentions except for Asia."

"BULLSHIT!"

I wouldn't listen to any more of what she had to say. All she is, is in my way of getting Asia to safety.

I charged straight at Raynare, who was standing next to the stairwell.

She lobbed several spears at me, but I managed to deflect each of them this time. We began to clash blades as I reached her location.

We seem to be much more evenly matched than last time. Maybe it's the King piece. Maybe it's just sheer determination and grit. All I knew was that my mind was merely focused on my goal of taking her down.

"You know, I'm disappointed," she said. "I thought you could be a powerful ally, more powerful than me in fact."

The more she kept going on about her plot, the more I was beginning to question her honesty.

Is she being serious, or is this another trick like that phony date when we first met to make me drop my guard?

As I was having that inner conflict, I narrowly blocked a strike that ended up knocking me back several meters.

"However, it doesn't seem that the blood of Gabriel truly runs through your veins. I suppose I'll have to actually finish the job I was supposed to do."

She started lobbing spears at me again as I was trying to get back to the stairwell. This time she managed to get a couple hits on me.

As I was healing off my wounds, I was recalling the first encounter with fallen angels, when this exact situation was happening with that trio of fallen angels. Except now, Rias Gremory isn't here to save me.

However, Raynare's earlier remark made me recall what my mother said to me earlier.

"_I can sense a lot of untapped power in you, potentially stronger than mine."_

Is this what Raynare's referring to about the "blood of Gabriel?"

If that's the case, I'm going to have to dig deep if I want to not get killed.

I dissipated my light swords.

If there's some ability that I somehow have that can help me in this situation, now would be a great time to use it.

As she lobbed two spears at once at me, in a rush of adrenaline I recalled what Rias did to stop one of the fallen angel attack from before and attempted to mimic that.

To my surprise, that caused me start glowing white and I managed to unleash a white-colored surge of energy at Raynare, knocking her into the wall.

I don't exactly know what happened. But it definitely worked.

I went to check on what exactly happened. She was still alive. In fact, she was lightly chuckling.

"Is Aika alright?" I asked Asia, who was still in the back with her.

"She's alive. Just unconscious from the blast."

"I see you've taken care of the fallen angel," Kiba said as he emerged from the stairs.

"I see you're late. I was nearly killed."

"The President actually ordered me to stay back."

"Did she, now?" I snarked

"I did," Rias replied as she and Akeno entered the building. "I knew you had more than enough strength to handle it yourself. I see you figured out how to use your Power of Retribution?"

"Power of what now?"

"The Power of Retribution that was passed down from your mother. It's the holy equivalent of my demonic Power of Destruction that you've seen me use before. Let's just say my mother's family and your mother were rivals back in the day."

"There's a reason your mom was called the 'Strongest Woman in Heaven'," Akeno added.

"Neat."

Koneko went over to where Aika was unconscious and carried her as they teleported out.

"So, our paths cross yet again, Raynare," Rias said to the fallen angel.

"So, it seems…" she replied, with an air of malice in her voice.

"Unfortunately, your fallen angel friends won't be coming to save you any time soon," she said as she scattered some black feathers next to her.

"Mittelt managed to get away, but Dohnaseek wasn't so lucky."

Raynare chuckled. "Typical of those traitors."

"Bold of you to speak of treachery considering what you did to Makoto,"

"To be fair, I wasn't quite ingenuous with that date either,"

"No need to throw yourself under the bus, Makoto. But you, fallen angel, have meddled in our affairs for the last time," she said as she started to glow red.

"Wait just a minute, Gremory. If this is how it's going to end, then I want Makoto to be the one to finish me off."

"You are in no position to negotiate," she said. "You have toyed with him for far enough."

"Hold on, Rias. I'll do it." I said.

"Very well," she said as she stopped glowing and turned to the side. "She's all yours."

It took a second for me to remember how my new power works, but I managed to get glowing again and summoned a ball of energy in my hand.

"I guess it never really worked out between us, Makoto. I'm already dead for failing to dispose of you but I'd rather it be you to finish me off than my master. But I want you to promise me you will be the one who brings that goddess down..."

Again, is she being serious about her true intentions or is she trying to make me drop my guard?

My conflicting emotions against Raynare were being reflected in the flickering of my Retribution aura.

"Is everything alright, Makoto?" Rias asked me.

Then, the mood in the room suddenly shifted.

Everyone except me, Raynare, and Asia were suddenly frozen in place and the room suddenly shifted to grayscale save for the three of us.

Then I noticed someone else in the room who was still able to move behind Asia.

"Asia! Behind you!"

But it was too late. A blade of light impaled her through the chest.

Her eyes went blank and she fell to the floor lifelessly.

It was that Wannabe Exorcist, Freed Sellzen.

But he wasn't alone. Mittelt also appeared in the room along with a woman cloaked in darkness.

The darkness-clad woman emanated a vicious aura I have never felt before.

"Well, Raynare. I'm disappointed in you," the woman in darkness said. "It was foolish to think I wouldn't catch wind of you and the girl's plan to betray me…"

"As if I would actually swear loyalty the one who murdered Lord Azazel, Halja!" Raynare exclaimed as she got up.

She was then shot in the leg by Freed, causing her to be brought to her knees.

"Good girls should kneel before their master, you know?" Freed said.

"You two dare betray me? _I_ am your master!" Raynare exclaimed.

"Lady Halja is our master. Not you, dumbass." Mittelt commented.

"We don't need a master who can't even dispose of Angelface properly," Freed explained as he walked over with his light sword. "What was your plan exactly? Kill him or make love to him? I honestly can't tell! You are a terrible strategist and your only value is spank-bank material!"

My blood was boiling.

I have never felt such pure rage before in my life. Especially not focused exclusively on one individual.

Halja just had Asia murdered in cold blood right before my eyes… after all that trouble I went through to save her life.

And now she was going to end another life. She doesn't even have the balls to do it herself. She's getting some shitty exorcist to do the dirty work for her.

And she's watching with what I assume is a smug look on her face. I couldn't tell, since she was completely engulfed in shadow, except for two glowing red eyes.

As Freed was climbing the steps to the altar that Raynare was resting against, I rushed at him and grabbed a hold of him, somehow flinging him backwards.

"_DIVIDE!"_

I heard that unrecognizable voice from the direction of my right arm as Freed went crashing through the window. I was so caught up in stopping him that I didn't realize the white gauntlet that materialized on that arm.

And now my sights were set on Halja. I don't care if she's a hundred times stronger than me. She's going down.

"The White Dragon Emperor!? " Halja exclaimed. "Impossible! I wiped out the Longinus! They've been destroyed!"

I didn't have a clue about what she was saying, and I didn't care.

"You will pay for what you've done!" I yelled as I was surrounded by an intense white aura. "Your legacy of bloodshed ends now!"

I then unleashed the force of Power of Retribution at Halja. I managed to create a massive hole in front of the church, but she managed to vanish before the attack connected.

How did I get that much power?

As I cooled down, I then moved towards Raynare. She looked petrified with fear as I was approaching

However, all I was about to do was heal her injured leg.

"So, you _did _have a change of heart…" she said, deviously, as she stood up.

"There's no point anymore," I said, avoiding eye contact with her. "Just get out of my face and don't let me see you again, Raynare."

"Please. Just call me Yuma," she replied before flying away through the newly-opened window.

Shortly after, the room went back to normal.

"What happened?" Kiba asked.

"The Goddess of Death is what happened. She appeared out of nowhere along with Mittelt and Freed and killed Asia."

"Where's Raynare?" Rias asked.

"She won't be causing us any more problems," I replied as I walked over to where Asia's body was.

I managed to heal the wound that Freed incurred on her, but it was too late. She was gone.

As tears were starting to fall from my face, Rias wrapped her arms around me in an attempt to comfort me. "It's okay. You did the best you could."

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine," I said, nudging her off.

I picked up Asia's body. "You said you were lacking a Bishop in your ranks. I think we have the perfect candidate right here."

"I'm thankful for your offer," Rias replied. "But I think she would be in much better hands with you,"

"What are you talking about? You're a hundred times the master that I could even hope to be."

"What makes you say that? You have yet to take your first step. Plus, with the kinship you two have built over such a short time, if anybody were to be your first servant, it would be her."

"In fact," she added, pulling out one of my bishop pieces from her skirt pocket. "I took the liberty of bringing you this."

It all clicked. "You're right!"

I placed Asia's body at the front of the church. I then placed the golden bishop piece on her chest.

I raised my right hand up. I turned to Rias to confirm I was doing this right. She nodded in approval.

Here goes nothing. My white-colored aura flares up.

"By the power invested in me, Makoto Fujiwara, I shall have you, Asia Argento, reborn as an angel. You shall live your new life under my stead as my Bishop. Now come forth!"

After that overly badass speech, the piece merged with Asia.

I rushed to see what I just did. I checked her pulse.

For a second, nothing. But all of a sudden, I could feel her heartbeat gradually coming back.

It was a miracle. She opened her eyes to see me.

"Makoto, is that you?" were her first words.

My eyes were tearing up quicker than ever before, out of sheer joy. "Yes…" I said, grabbing her hand. "It's me. You're safe now!"

And just like that, my journey, not just as an angel, but as a hero, was beginning…


	6. Let The Sky Fall

"Lord Michael, we've intercepted a signal from the border!"

"What is it?" he replied

"It looks like the Red Dragon Emperor has paid us a visit."

"Tell him to leave immediately. Even he, as legendary as he's become, can't just waltz in without permission. Who let him in?"

"We don't know, sir."

"Find him and bring him in for questioning. Gabriel, come with me."

"Yes, sir." I said.

Michael and I exited the large door of the Sixth Heaven sanctuary. We went to the lift to take us to Seventh Heaven.

As we were reaching closer to Seventh Heaven, Michael noticed something odd about the clouds.

"Awfully grey today…"

"Aren't the clouds supposed to be always white?" I added. "Especially this close to Seventh Heaven?"

"That should be the case."

A while later, I heard something even more unusual – thunder.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Probably just Metatron trying another 'ninja technique.' I swear, after he started watching this thing called _Naruto _he won't shut up about them."

"You're probably right."

However, we were quickly proven wrong.

We reached the entrance to seven heaven to a deafening silence.

As we approached the palace, I noticed one peculiar thing – It was getting dark.

Impossible. There's no night in Heaven! Even after Jehovah's death, the light still shone.

Then, all of a sudden, a massive explosion caused a terrible quake. It seemed to be coming from the direction of the palace.

From the entrance, we saw a group of angels being flung out as the gate to the palace was completed shattered as if it were made of glass!

"Oh dear!" I exclaimed.

"I'll take care of whatever's in there," Michael said to me as he pulled out his swords of light and charged in.

As Michael was fighting the whatever was in the palace, I began to see the source of the impending darkness.

Out in the vast, clear sky, a strange portal akin to a black hole opened forth, unleashing a horde of fallen angels and devils!

"The Khaos Brigade!?"

I unleashed my power on a group of them. However, in spite of my reputation, I would not be able to hold them off for too long.

As a horde of devils were about to overwhelm me with dark magic, they were stopped by someone unexpected.

The allied fallen angel blocked the devils' hits and then redirected them right back to clear the playing field.

He really shouldn't be here, but at this point, I'll take any assistance I get.

"Y'know, I was hoping for my homecoming to be less chaotic," said Azazel.

"So, what's _your _business here, Azazel?..." I inquired.

"I was just curious as to who managed to breach Michael's Holy System Control."

"It may have been the Red Dragon Emperor," I answered.

"I doubt it's quite that simple and I think this may be connected to the fall of Asgard,"

"The fall of Asgard!?"

That was news to me. How did that happen?

"Loki has been sealed up in Mjolnir. Who else could have done it?"

"His daughter, Halja, the Goddess of Death, who likely acquired a fragment of the Red Dragon thanks to his help.

Some say her attacks are to avenge her father. But I have a different theory – The power of the Red Dragon is getting to her head. Her megalomania didn't stop at drawing power from Asgard, but also drawing from the Holy System."

"_Pretty accurate, if I do say so myself._"

The voice came from the palace.

Before I could do anything, in a flash of light, Azazel's left arm was suddenly lobbed off.

I frantically picked up the weapon he was holding in that arm.

The culprit revealed itself, wearing the Red Dragon Emperor's armor, kept aloft by glowing red wings. She then lowered her helmet, revealing her face that, despite there still being a faint level of light, was completely shrouded in darkness.

"Halja!" I exclaimed.

"You would be a fool, however if you think my conquest will end there…" she continued as she descended to the ground.

"It's also foolish to think taking my arm off will stop me," Azazel commented. "When the other arm came off, it was of my own free will."

"Trust me. That's the least of your worries. Michael and the rest of the Seraphs were no match for me. Now that I'm in control of the Holy System's power, whoever_ does_ stand a chance against me will soon no longer pose any threat."

I unleashed a powerful attack on her with my Power of Retribution. However, as I fired off the attack, she was surrounded by a powerful aura that absorbed the attack.

"Impossible…"

"_I who shall awaken…"_

"You need to get out of here! She is unleashing the Juggernaut Drive!" Azazel demanded. "Take the Dragon Spear to the shrine in Kyoto! They'll know what to do with it!"

"What about you!?"

"Your life is more valuable than mine. I'll hold her off. You need to inform Issei and Vali about this. They're the only ones who stand a chance of making this right."

I charged towards the nearest slipgate to the right of the lift. He wasn't kidding. Only someone with a Longinus Sacred Gear equal to or greater her's would be able to take her on.

However, as I was going through the slipgate, I felt a massive shockwave strike my back.

The last thing I could see as I had barely made it through, was scattered feathers falling through the air

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was lying down on a quite comfortable bed.

I scanned my surroundings. I appeared to have woken up in a traditional Japanese house.

There was a woman soaking what appeared to be bandages in water.

She had black hair tied up into a ponytail with a bow and her eyes were hazel and soft as clouds. She was modestly dressed, but there was an air of bygone mysticism to her.

"It's okay, young lady. You're safe here," she said. "My, my. Your kind seems to appear around here a lot," she added, giggling.

I was feeling a bit woozy, so I laid in bed for a bit longer. I didn't really have strength to protest her calling me "young lady."

However, not long later, I found out the meaning of her latter statement.

A bearded man walked in. Someone I was quite familiar with.

"B-Baraqiel?..." I weakly exclaimed.

He suddenly began to surge with electricity and whipped out a sword of light.

I was about to try and defend myself by I began to feel a sharp pain in my back as I assumed a fighting stance sitting up.

"Easy there, young lady. I encountered you with a pair of your wings missing," she softly said, tracing her finger down the white shirt I was wearing to bandages below my chest. "I'll take care of this…" she added.

"Honey! Leave our guest alone!" she barked at him. "She's had enough trouble as is!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" he abrubtly replied, dissolving his sword.

Goodness. I didn't get the impression she was this domineering.

"I just wanted to ask you one question, Gabriel," Baraqiel commented. "How did you get a hold of Azazel's artificial sacred gear?"

"He gave it to me to deliver to Kyoto," I responded. "Right before taking on the Goddess of Death by himself to buy me some time, saying that my life was more valuable."

"They were right. She did wipe them all out."

"Your one question has been answered, dear. Let her rest."

Baraqiel shuffled out of the room as I finally was able to rest.

"I'm Shuri Himejima by the way. I found him not too differently from when I found you. I nursed him back to health, one thing led to another, and now we're married with a newborn child."

"That's great…" I said, slipping back into a coma.

* * *

After a while, Shuri was able to get me back on my feet.

I went outside to get myself some much-needed fresh air. Baraqiel was out there already.

"Glad to see you're up," he commented.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry I lashed out at you earlier. I heard my former master had met his end travelling to Heaven to fight off Halja and the Khaos Brigade. I feared it was at the hands of the Angels, but I was wrong."

"How did you get here? Was it another fight with her? Asgard?"

"No. It was completely unrelated. The date when Azazel was slain is a complete mystery."

I was confused. Unless I was out for longer than I thought, it only took place a couple days ago.

"I heard you and Shuri had a child."

"Yes, we did. Would you like to see her?"

He led me inside to a small bedroom where the baby was sleeping peacefully in the crib.

"I think she will very much take after her mother," he said. "But what troubles me is that she already has my eyes.

I don't want her to become a fallen one like me. Especially as most of who's left of us is under the employment of the goddess of death. If anything, I want her to have a clean slate from the shameful things I have done – white wings like yours."

"No. That would attract even more trouble. Halja would want to hunt down any pure angels that remain.

So, what's her name?"

"Shuri decided on the name Akeno."

That raised a red flag.

Akeno Himejima? I've heard of her. She should be around 18! Why is she a newborn?

Not to mention, now that I think about it, Shuri Himejima is supposed to be dead by now!

I said nothing to him of this. I don't know enough about my situation to tell him properly.

* * *

A couple days later, I was given some spending money to go into Kyoto and deliver the Spear.

"Be careful, Ms. Gabriel," Shuri said to me. "Don't let them know we're associated or who you really are. We're not on good terms after I married one of the fallen."

"I understand."

I boarded a bus to Kyoto. At the station, the attendant asked for a name. At the spur of the moment, I answered "Gabby."

Ever since then, the alias stuck.

A lot was on my mind. What happened as I went through that slipgate? Did I accidentally travel in time?

I arrived at a shrine. The front gate had the characters "Himejima" written on them.

One of the first people that caught my eye was a bushy haired man with deep blue hair and blue eyes. He appeared to be sweeping the grounds. A servant, presumably.

"Hello. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, actually." I replied, pulling out the Spear. "It's a rare mythical artifact I came across. It needs to find an owner."

"Oh yes. I can take this to someone who'll take care of it."

"Thank you so much."

It was nice of that man to take care of that for me as soon as he did. I didn't want to involve myself in that more than I needed to.

But the incongruency of the timeline was still bothering me. I ran over to the bus stop and took another bus to Kuoh Town.

While I'm out, I might as well take care of Azazel's other request.

Another thing that bugged me was that the cars passing by all looked about 20 years old from what I had gathered on Earth. That wasn't helping anything.

I was searching all over for a ridiculous-looking mansion that the Red Dragon Emperor was supposed to be living in. I wasn't able to find it.

I did remember, in my head, the address of where his home was supposed to be.

The address was right…but it was just a normal-looking house.

I knocked on the door and a young couple answered the door.

"Excuse me, is this the Hyodo residence?"

"I'm sorry, but no one by that name lives here…"

"Sorry to bother you," I responded as I left.

They don't live there. That's odd.

I then went to a library. I looked at an encyclopedia for information. For some reason, it didn't have any information past the year 1990.

After some looking, I unearthed another encyclopedia. This one focused on the occult. I was quite familiar with it. To the casual reader, it would be an interesting guide to the various myths and legends. Little do they know, it's a goldmine of useful information about what was beyond their understanding.

The encyclopedia, again, was a 1990 edition. But it should have been just fine for my use.

However, there was a bigger issue. It was supposed to have a section on "Longinus"

But there was nothing there. All that I could find that was remotely about it was the spear that pierced the side of The Christ after his death.

Curiosity hit me. I searched for Vali Lucifer.

Nothing.

I searched for Boosted Gear. Nothing.

I searched for Divine Dividing. Nothing.

Zenith Tempest. Nothing.

Incinerate Anthem. Nothing.

Any relic that was a Longinus was not included.

I know this encyclopedia. It should have them!

I would have yelled that last sentence out if I wasn't in a library. I, instead, stormed out.

It dawned on me.

"_Whoever does stand a chance against me will soon no longer pose any threat"_

She wasn't kidding at all.

If she truly is the goddess of death, she wouldn't simply take their lives.

With the power that she obtained from the Holy System, she took their _**very existence**_!

I took a bus back to the Kyoto station that would take me back to the outskirts where Shuri and Baraqiel were.

The revelation hit like a two-ton weight on my head.

I am stranded on Earth, 18 years in the past, with no one who can help me stop the mad goddess who overthrew Heaven.

This combined with the pain from my injuries caused me to nearly fall over.

However, I was caught by someone familiar.

It was that servant from the Himejima shrine.

"You alright?" He said. "It was a good thing I was heading home when I did."

"I'm fine. Thank you very much."

"My names Hikaru Fujiwara, by the way. And you?"

With how much help he's been today, I had to tell him plainly, "Gabriel."


	7. 2:1 My First Day as a Master

"You promised me the girl…"

"I didn't promise you anything. I merely said the girl would be yours if the operation went as planned – which it didn't. Raynare refused to carry out the ritual and failed to kill the boy as ordered."

"How is she supposed to be mine if the girl was reincarnated in that ghastly form!?"

"Forget about the girl, Astaroth!... We need to get back to our original goal of getting the house of Gremory out of the picture. Since we now know they have the power of the Vanishing Dragon on their side, things have become much more complicated."

Another man entered.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance…"

* * *

**Volume 2: Dragon of the Pressing Engagement**

"So, how was it like having Rias Gremory's chest against your back?"

"Okay, what!?" I exclaimed to Aika in response to that completely random question.

I guess she may be referring to that time the other night where Rias hugged me from behind while I was getting over Asia's death, "Weren't you out when that happened?"

"Someone told me about it…"

"Akeno?"

She nodded. Of course, Akeno would tell someone something that scandalous.

Then I realized why Aika would blurt out something like "How was it like having Rias Gremory's chest against your back?" as Matsuda and Motohama were suddenly surrounding me.

"Bro, how could you do this to us!?" Matsuda cried.

"Since I guess you're that intimate with the ORC," Motohama commented. "I have a question."

"Bring it."

"I've never gotten close enough to Akeno Himejima recently to get a read on her sizes. Do you have an idea of what they are?"

"Didn't you get her sizes a couple months ago?"

"C'mon. A man of culture like me has to be current on these things. Girls our age are constantly changing, y'know, maturing!"

"Okay. Fine," I said. "Huge-Average-Probably Average"

"C'mon. Be a bit more specific than that. That might be someone else's"

"I need to reach Level 20 Pervert to unlock that. I'm currently Level 5 right now."

"Oh, so you are a pervert."

"Good grief. That's not what I meant."

"Did she say new transfer student?" Matsuda suddenly blurted out as the homeroom teacher was making an announcement that I wasn't paying attention to.

Asia then arrived in the room. After the other night, she was transferred into the school as a fellow second-year.

"She's so cute!" pretty much everyone in the room said. Matsuda and Motohama, in particular, were practically drooling.

"B-b-b-blonde?!"

"83-55-81…" Motohama muttered.

I had half a mind to blow them up right now with my new powers.

"Hi…My name's Asia Argento. It's a pleasure to meet you!" she softly said, awkwardly bowing.

This appeared to have won the hearts of the entire classroom, or at least the ones who weren't already swooning right next to me.

I was happy they seem to have taken a liking to her already, but my brotherly instincts are starting to kick in, which is crazy considering I'm an only child.

Is she going to fit in with the rest of the students?

Is Matsuda and Motohama's extreme libido going to scare her off?

I need a quiet place to think about how I'm going to ease her into this brave new world known as Japanese High School.

After the lunch period, I decided that the best place to do this was the club room during my next period. It was English, so I can afford to skip that.

Big mistake.

Little did I know, Akeno was in there. She was wearing a bathrobe, appearing to have just showered, and she had her hair down.

She was looking even more alluring than usual, which, of course, is a _perfect _environment for a teenage guy like me to focus.

"My, my. Cutting class again, I see…"

"That's rich. Don't you have class too?"

"No. I have a free period. I forgot to shower this morning, so I decided to use the one in here."

Yeah… "forgot."

Speaking of which, I almost forgot there was a shower in the club room. Looking at it, it doesn't really give much privacy.

Considering they're devils, I don't think that would be much of a concern.

"You're usually out in the courtyard," she commented. "What brings you here?"

"I just need somewhere quiet…"

Before I knew it, she had snuck right behind me and was rubbing my shoulders.

"My, you're awfully tense today."

Something tells me she's not wearing anything under that bathrobe.

"Hey, I'm an angel, remember?" I said, backing away. "You getting that close in nothing but a bathrobe is making something else tense…"

"Is it? Would it help if I took it off~?"

"NO! KEEP IT ON!"

If only I had a mirror to see how red my face was getting.

"My, my. I kid," she insisted. "You're just too fun to mess with."

"Yeah," I replied. "Just like everyone else you meet."

"Not exactly," she said. "Yuuto, for one, is so popular with the ladies that he's pretty much used to girls hitting on him.

But you're so aloof that reactions like that are priceless."

"Aloof?" I asked. "Where did you get _that_ idea?"

"I think you just answered your own question."

"By the way," I added. "How did you end up as Rias Gremory's servant?"

"Funny story. It involves your mother, actually."

"My mother?"

"By the way," she changed the subject, "I wasn't kidding when I said you were tense. Is there something going on?"

I had to think about that for a second.

"Nothing. I'm just a bit nervous, that's all," I replied. "What, with being a master and everything…"

"Well maybe it will help to join your servant in class,"

"Fair point," I chuckled as I left the club room for my next class.

At least I was reassured from one of my worries as I saw her chatting with some of the girls in my class.

* * *

Later that evening, Rias decided to throw a welcoming party at, you guessed it, my house, for Asia.

"I'm glad to have everyone here tonight…" my mother announced. "As you know, my son, Makoto finally found himself a partner."

"Servant," I corrected.

"Anyway," my mother continued without paying attention to what I just said. "Any you want to add, Miss Gremory?"

"It's great to have you with us, Asia."

"Thank you, President."

As the cake was coming out of the oven, Asia's attention drew to a photo on the mantlepiece.

It had my mother in front of our old house carrying a baby. To the right of her was a man with dark blue hair and blue eyes.

"Oh wow. Is that you as a baby?" Asia asked me.

"Yes. And that's my father, Hikaru," I replied, pointing to the man next to her.

"I'm sorry if this is a touchy subject for you," said Asia. "But where is he?"

"If you like that picture, you should check out Makoto's other baby pictures!" Mother interrupted.

"Oh, yes, please!" she replied. Aika was already prying.

"Can I see them too?" Rias asked, who was in the Kitchen decorating the cake.

"Did someone say, 'Makoto's baby pictures'?" Akeno inquired.

"Not interested." Koneko commented as I was heading to my room.

I couldn't answer Asia's question.

Not because my mom interrupted me, but because that exact type of thing happens when I attempt to ask Mom about my father.

While I was tossing a piece of scrap paper up and down on my bed, Akeno entered my room.

"Akeno? What are you doing here?"

This is bad. She's probably here to tease me some more. Nothing good comes from a boy and a girl are alone in a bedroom, especially when it involves Akeno.

"Your mother was wondering where you were."

"Well, this answers your question – My room."

"It was the question about your father, was it?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I lost my mother when I was very young, so I can see why someone bringing up your father would upset you."

Hold on. She's getting all sentimental. This wasn't what I was expecting. I was expecting her to seize this opportunity while we're alone to try something lewd.

"Well, anyway, Rias wanted to see you in the yard," she said, after an awkward silence.

I followed her out and, sure enough, Rias was already out there.

"What do you need me in the yard for?" I asked.

"I just wanted get a bit of a training session in," Rias replied.

"Oh. Sure. What do you have in mind?" I said. "Fair warning – I'm allergic to manual labor."

She placed a slab of wood several feet from where I was standing.

"See If you can destroy this with your Power of Retribution."

I planted myself flat on the ground, preparing myself to annihilate my adversary – a plank of wood.

I thrust my arms at the plank.

Nothing.

"That's strange. It was working a couple days ago…"

I tried using my anime super move again.

Nothing.

"What's going on? Why can't I shoot fireblasts?"

"You might just be tired," Rias replied. "We can try again tomorrow."

This blows. How am I supposed to be a master if I can't master my own abilities?

* * *

"So how was your '_training'_ with the President?" Aika asked as she was walking home through the park with me and Asia.

Asia seemed to be oblivious to Aika's meaning of the word "training."

"More mundane than you think," I replied, to Aika's disappointment.

"But there's more. I think I've lost my stuff."

"What did you lose?" Asia replied. "I can help you find it!"

"It's not like that," I replied. "You know that power I used against Raynare?"

"I was unconscious, but the President told me about it…" Aika replied.

"Well, I can't seem to use it anymore."

"Oh no," Asia exclaimed. "Do you know why?"

"No idea," I replied. "Rias suggested it might be because I used so much energy last time that I need time to get it back. We're working on it some more this afternoon."

As we were near the pond, we encountered a strange-looking man with slick, dark hair, wearing a cloak.

"Pleasure seeing you again, Asia Argento," he said.

"Was he in the church with you?" I asked Asia.

"On the contrary," he stated. "I simply owe my life to her,"

"Head on home," I said to Aika. "I think he wants to speak to Asia in private."

Me and Asia followed him to the side of the pond, where he opened his shirt to reveal a massive scar.

"That's…" Asia exclaimed.

"So, you're the devil that Asia healed," I said.

"Correct. My name is Diodora. Heir of the Astaroth clan."

"It's… nice to finally meet you," Asia replied.

This guy is seriously giving me the creeps. Much more than Matsuda and Motohama getting hot and bothered over her. At least they were honest. Too honest.

Something about his demeanor, the way his eyes are perpetually closed. This may be a man who can't be trusted.

"But I have to ask," he said. "After what they've done to you, why do you still serve a man of God?"

"I owe my life to Makoto."

"You could say the same thing about the church, but they still stabbed you in the back."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "Don't say things like that to my servant!"

I felt myself starting to glow white. Do I still have the power?

"Don't fall for it, Asia. He's using you just like the church did," he said, and outstretched his hand. "I can set you free from them."

"Let's go home, Makoto."

"Yeah," I replied. "Let's."

"My offer is always open."

* * *

In the evening, I continued my training with Rias and Akeno.

After a felt a flare-up during my confrontation with Diodora, I was feeling confident I can get it to work.

I still couldn't. What was the hold-up?

"I have an idea," said Akeno. "You were able to use it against the fallen angel, right?"

"Yeah. What do you have in mind?"

"Maybe if you imagine her as the plank of wood, maybe that could trigger it," Rias suggested.

"Good point."

I closed my eyes and pictured my enemy.

All of a sudden, I felt a wellspring of untapped energy about to burst from my fingertips and I unleashed it all in the direction of the plank.

When I opened my eyes, I realized I not only defeated the plank, but also the lawn as well.

Akeno summoned a deluge of water to put the fire out

"I'm so sorry," said Rias, "I didn't know you were still hurt over Raynare."

"It wasn't Raynare," I said.

"It was Halja."

"She took everything my mom held dear. She took Asia's life away from her! I will _never _forgive her for what she did!"

"It's okay to be honest with your emotions, Makoto," Rias said. "Because of it, you were able to awaken your power."

"You saw what happened. I had no control. It was blind rage."

"You can control your power, Makoto. We believe in you," said Akeno. "You sent Halja running once and you can do it again."

I was about to nod, but then I noticed something familiar – The white gauntlet on my right arm.

"This again…" I exclaimed.

"That's a Sacred Gear!" Rias exclaimed. "I never knew you had that."

"I didn't know either. I just know it suddenly appeared before when I fought Halja and her goons.

When I defeated Freed with it unknowingly equipped, it was like his energy suddenly transferred to my own."

"I knew you had a lot of untapped power," Akeno said, feeling up the Sacred Gear that was on my arm as I was staring at her nervously, "But I didn't know you had _this~_"

I retracted the gauntlet from my arm, to her disappointment.

"Well, that's more reason to continue mastering your powers," Rias said. "That Sacred Gear might be the key to defeating the Goddess of Death."

"I understand… President."

"My, my," said Akeno. "Whatever happened to calling her by her first name?"

"I don't think I respected you properly in the past," I stated. "But now I urge you, President. Help me to be the best master that I can be."

Rias giggled, "I accept… on one condition," she then moved close to my ear and whispered, "Please just keep calling me by my name, I kinda liked it."

Sometimes I am reminded of just how devilish she can be…

"Okay, Rias, I will…"

* * *

Later that night, I was having trouble sleeping.

I didn't know if it was that creepy Astaroth guy or if I was still stressed from the training.

Or maybe it had something to do with this weird vision I keep getting with a white dragon.

It sure as hell wasn't the upcoming exam in English class.

I went down the stairs to the dining room where I overheard my mom talking with Rias.

"Normally if I did it without following that tedious procedure, I would be finished, but since I was married to him, I was free to have at it."

"I never heard of that loophole, before."

"Most angels dedicate their entire lives to service, so marriages are extremely rare."

Rias noticed me as I was coming down, "Can't sleep, either?"

"Nope."

"Good," Mother said, "Come sit with us."

My mother continued, "There's not much we can do last minute, in terms of ceremony, but we can definitely make it work."

"I'm willing to just go through your court, if we must, so we can handle it as soon as possible."

"Make what work?" I asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry this is so short notice, Makoto," Rias said to me, "But I need to ask you something very important,"

As she was saying that, a flash of light filled the room as a Gremory summoning circle appeared.

However, the young woman who appeared through the circle wasn't anybody I recognized.

She had silver hair and was wearing a maid outfit.

"Oh, you must be Grayfia." mother said to the young woman.

"Indeed, I am, Lady Gabriel. It's an honor to meet you in person."

"Did my family or my brother send you?" Rias asked Grayfia, "Or is this just a social call?"

Rias didn't look too happy about this. What was it she just interrupted?

"Bit of both, actually." Grayfia replied, "I just wanted to warn you that the family would not react too kindly to you breaking your agreement."

"Isn't that decision mine to make?"

"I'm sorry, but as the heir to the house of Gremory, you can't afford to be cavalier in making that decision."

Rias sighed in defeat.

Grayfia then turned to me.

"I apologize. You must be Lady Gabriel's son, Makoto."

I nodded.

"Word has it that you are rumored to possess the Vanishing Dragon."

"I guess that's just a rumor right now. I have no idea what that is."

"Forget I asked you that question earlier," Rias said to me, and then spoke to Grayfia, "I'll listen to what you have to say in my office. Mind if Akeno joins us?"

"Of course not."

And they teleported out.

"I know I must be living under a rock, but what was that all about?" I asked my mother.

"Rias is being engaged to someone she doesn't want to marry."


	8. 2:2 My Mom Picks a Fight

And on that bombshell, I had even more trouble sleeping

I had so many questions.

Who is this guy she's supposed to marry?

Is he a total dick?

Was she really trying to marry me before she had to marry him?

If so, is it out of love for me, or out of convenience to avoid the arranged marriage?

Now that I think about it, it was probably my Mom's idea.

To be honest, though, getting married to her wouldn't be half bad. Off the top of my head, she would definitely be a top candidate.

Akeno would certainly be up there too, as much of a tease as she is, she's sweet.

Of course, Asia would be a safe pick.

Aika? Probably worse options out there. Date nights wouldn't be complicated with her.

I wouldn't mind Koneko, but there would be an obvious safety concern in the bedroom…

…

Dammit! This is why I can't sleep! I went from the identity of Rias' fiancé to… whatever the hell I was thinking about me and Koneko.

So, this is having a harem is like…

I decided to go back downstairs to clear my head a little.

Rias was still down there.

Wait. Didn't she go to the club room with that Grayfia lady half an hour ago?

What is she still doing here… And why is she running towards me?

"Makoto! Run away with me!" she exclaimed as she grabbed my right hand.

"Wait! What about Mom? The Club?"

"I'm sure they'll understand. But there's no time! We got to get out of here, now!"

"But, wait!" I said as she was sprinting towards the door, dragging me along. "At least let me change out of my PJ's!"

But that wasn't the weirdest thing that happened.

I was dragged out the front door into a white abyss.

Not only that, but Rias was gone.

"Rias? Anybody?"

"_I am here, partner. I have been since the beginning!"_

That wasn't Rias' voice. It came from my head.

That voice. It seems familiar. Like that one that I heard when I somehow stole Freed Sellzen's energy.

"_Turn around."_

I turned around not to see my front door but… a white beast!

White scales, massive blue eyes, a dragon!

"_It's been too long since I've been able to reveal myself. But I know we'll be able to do great things together."_

Then I heard another voice.

"WAKE UP, BITCH, OR I SHALL CHOP OFF YOUR BALLS"

It was that silly waifu alarm clock that Matsuda gave me as a birthday gift. For some reason it decided this morning was the best day for a yandere.

Technology is incredible.

"Well, damn," I said to myself after shutting the alarm up. "Looks like I fell asleep after all…"

That was a strange dream, though.

I looked at my right arm.

What secrets does this Sacred Gear hold?

However, after all the adrenaline wore off, it hit me.

Damn, I'm groggy.

* * *

"Hey, braniac, wake up!" I heard Aika say to me. "Class is about to start."

I hoisted my head up from the table and pried my heavy eyes open.

"You don't look too good," Asia commented.

"You think?"

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"I might as well not have," I replied. "Kept having these nightmares that were keeping me up. I'm not feeling too good, to be honest."

"You're extremely pale," Aika commented. "Under your eyes doesn't look too hot either."

"Here. Let me help you," Asia said as she began to escort me to the club room.

"Shouldn't I go see the nurse if I'm fatigued this bad?" I asked her as we were entering the old schoolhouse.

"I am your nurse."

"Fair point."

"Is something going on that may be causing these nightmares?"

I couldn't say. What would Rias say if I let everyone know she was getting married? Especially when it's to someone she doesn't want to?

When I entered the room, Rias was in there with my mother.

"Makoto?" Rias asked.

"He's not feeling well," Asia replied. "He didn't sleep very well last night."

"That's to be expected," my mother replied. "Most angels don't react well to extended periods at night without rest."

"It's likely not just that." Rias commented. "I think he's under a lot of stress."

Rias sat down on the end of the couch. The motion she made with her hands on her legs could mean only one thing.

I was too weary to say no, so I placed my head squarely on her lap.

Lordy! That's soft. I'm feeling better already.

If Matsuda and Motohama caught me doing this, they would tear me to ribbons.

"Asia. Use your Twilight Healing on him."

"Y-Yes!" I could sense a bit of apprehension. Is she getting jealous?

My eyes were closed at this point, but I could feel a coolness as she applied her Sacred Gear to the sides of his head.

Goodness. I thought I could heal, but her ability is next level. I could feel the fatigue beginning to flow from my body.

Thank God I chose to have her as my Bishop.

"I'm sorry I caused you so much worry," Rias said to me. "I shouldn't have tried to involve you my private affairs."

"Don't worry about it, I've got your back..." I replied, giving a thumbs up, as I was beginning to drift off.

Then I heard the door opening with several footsteps. I'm assuming it's the rest of the club.

"Aw. Look at wittle Makoto," I heard Aika say.

I wanna blow her up sometimes, but I'm in too much of a zen to care.

"Hey, let him get his rest…" Kiba replied.

Then I heard another clearing her throat. I'm assuming it was Lady Grayfia. Seems like her issue isn't fully resolved.

"Understood," said Rias. "Asia, take over."

"Yes, President."

She shifted my head from Rias' lap to Asia's.

"I apologize if mine aren't sufficient," Asia said as she continued using her Sacred Gear to clear my head.

"I'm not complaining. Thighs are thighs."

She gave a humored sigh of relief.

"Now that everyone's here," Rias began. "I have an announcement to make…"

Then there was an explosion.

There wasn't any shock wave, but the suddenness of it caused Asia to accidentally knock me off the couch.

"You okay!?" Asia exclaimed as I was getting up.

"I'm fine," I said rubbing the back of my head. "Better than before, actually."

What actually happened was another devil decided to pop in.

As the flames vanished, somehow leaving no scorch marks on the carpet, a man emerged from the summoning circle.

I moseyed over to Lady Grayfia, "Is that-?"

"Yes, he is."

"House of Phenex…" Kiba commented.

That wasn't what I was asking, but okay.

The man who very obviously came straight from Hell was wearing a red suit jacket and an open shirt exposing his chest. He appeared to be about in his early twenties.

He looked like a total pretty boy, but unlike Kiba, he also looked like a total prick.

The man chuckled, "Well, Earth, it's been a while."

Yep. This guy's a prick. No wonder she doesn't want to marry him.

"What do you want, Riser!?" Rias demanded, obviously not happy to see him.

"I just wanted to show you the venue, Rias, my dear," he replied. "Since the date has already been set, and all."

"This is Lord Riser Phenex, Makoto Fujiwara," Lady Grayfia explained to me, "Third in line to the house of Phenex and Lady Rias' fiancé."

"Yeah. I figured as much."

"I must say," said Riser, sipping on tea on the sofa. "Rias' Queen makes excellent tea."

"Thank you," Akeno replied.

She was smiling, but it was less of a "My, my, ufufu" smile and more of a "One wrong move and I'll electrocute your dick off" smile.

Glad to see someone's on the same page as me.

Rias was sitting next to him. He keeps on caressing her hands and shoulders.

Ha. Jokes on you. My head was resting on her thighs a few minutes ago.

"For the last time, Riser, I'm not marrying you."

"Oh, but think of your family, my dear. The Pure-Blood population has been getting thin ever since the war, you know?"

This guy's condescending tone is getting on my last nerve.

My mother, on the other hand, seems to have snapped that nerve.

"Okay, you lech!" Mom exclaimed, surrounded in an intense white aura. "If you won't listen to Lady Rias, then you will listen to me! You don't deserve her!"

"Oh really! Enlighten me, then!" Riser barked back, surrounded in a fiery aura. "Who's more worthy for her hand in marriage!?"

"My son!" she said pointing to me.

Awkward silence.

"Thanks, Mom. Way to put me on the spot." I muttered.

Riser burst out laughing.

"Him? An angel!? And a half-blood at that? Weren't you paying any attention to what I was saying!?"

"Yes. I was!"

Both of them looked like they were about to blow up the entire club room.

Where did he get that info from, anyhow?

I glanced nervously at Lady Grayfia, but she was already handling the situation.

"There's no need for violence. I don't want to have to intervene in this myself."

The two of them reluctantly cooled down.

Riser chuckled, "Well, I don't want to get on the bad side of Lord Sirzechs' 'Strongest Queen,' now would I?"

No shit. With those piercing red eyes and the fact that she's just as tall as me, of course she's the "Strongest Queen."

"Since, as Sirzechs expected, neither party seems to be in agreement, may I suggest settling this through a Rating Game?"

I've heard Rias use that term before. I assume that means we would be fighting this guy's peerage.

"Bring it on, then," Mother said. "Makoto can take him on! Right, Makoto?"

"Not to be a Negative Nancy," I replied. "But I only have have one (1) servant. And he has- What do you have, Lord Riser?"

"Fifteen."

"See? I'm outnumbered 15:1. There's no way I can beat him."

"No, you forgot the King," Mom replied. "That makes it 8:1."

"That barely changes it."

"I was talking to Lady Rias," Lady Grayfia stated. "I could pull some strings and allow the two angels to participate, though."

"Oh, well that evens it out a bit."

"May I ask who this servant of yours is?" Riser inquired.

"Um… that's would be me…" Asia nervously replied.

Riser glanced at her and smiled. "I guess I was wrong to insult you as a Half-Blood, you seem to have taste for the finer things in life as well."

"What… exactly do you mean?"

As Riser snapped his fingers, out came several devils from the unnecessarily fiery summoning circle.

And they were all women.

"That's… That's something." I commented.

"Keep up what you're doing, and you'll have a harem rivalling mine,"

"If Makoto's anything like his old lady, I assure you, he will." Mother replied to Riser.

"You're not helping."

"It's okay to be jealous," assured Riser.

"What are you really here for, Riser?" Rias demanded as I was trying to count the number of girls in his harem.

"Before you finish counting, Fujiwara, I know what you will ask next," said Riser. "Why is there only fourteen when I said I had fifteen?"

He took the words right out of my mouth.

"You see, I'm missing the most important part of my harem…

My dear little sister, Ravel."

"Your sister!?"

"Didn't know he was into that kinda stuff…" Koneko, who was sitting in the corner, commented.

"It's not like that," he replied. "You know the precious person you will put your life down for to protect?"

Asia came to mind immediately. "Yes. I do."

"Oh, so you're agreeing with him now…" Koneko commented again.

"Good grief," I responded.

"Well, that's what my sister is to me. And even though I don't even force her to fight, I don't want to carry on with a Rating Game without her."

"Someone took her away and left this," he added, passing me a letter.

_Lord Phenex:_

_We've taken your sister from you._

_If you want her back, you will have to exchange the servant of the half-blood angel Makoto Fujiwara for her. _

_She has something that is very valuable to us._

_You will find him serving alongside your self-proclaimed fiancé._

I continued reading, "It's signed the Hime-…"

I stopped reading.

"Akeno, are these guys related?"

"The Himejima's?" she replied. "Not anymore, they're not."

She looked frustrated at the mention of that name.

"I'm sorry I asked."

"My, my, you don't have to apologize. It's more than fine~."

"You and the Priestess of Thunder seem to get along quite well," Riser commented. "I don't know why your mother insists on shipping him with Lady Rias."

"Get back on topic, Riser," both Mom and Rias interrupted simultaneously.

"My apologies. My challenge to you is this," he continued. "If you can rescue my sister from the bastards that took her, I'll reconsider my engagement."

"You've got yourself a deal," Rias said, quite satisfied.

* * *

Later that evening, I was taking a nice, hot bath to help me wind down after what was a _very _tumultuous day.

But then I realized something.

"Damn. I forgot my towels," I said to myself.

I was about to rise from the tub to grab a towel when Lady Grayfia came in with a pile of towels.

"Here's the towels you requested, Fujiwara."

"You could knock!"

I think I saw her drinking wine with my mom earlier. How much did she drink?

"I apologize. It's my duty to serve the Gremory family. After all, my master is Lady Rias' older brother."

"Well, thanks for taking care of that. You've actually been very helpful today."

"I don't like admitting this, but I'm also happily married to Lord Sirzechs so please don't take the invasion of privacy the wrong way."

"Sure thing."

"Permission to speak honestly?"

"Permission granted."

"I agree with your mother that you're a more suitable candidate than Lord Riser."

"Well, my mom is always my personal cheerleader when it comes to matters like this, so she likes to hype me up much more than I actually deserve."

"It's not just that. I believe a marriage between an angel and a devil, whether it between Lady Rias and you or not, would be a great symbolic action."

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm trying to say is that the conflict between our kind and your's, while not active right now, is still very cold. If we can prove that the forces of law and chaos are able to do more than just coexist with one another, I think we can stop this senseless violence for good."

"You've got a point."

"I'll leave you be, now. Unless you need me to help you bathe."

"I'm good, thanks!"

She then finally left me alone. She definitely had too much to drink earlier.

After I got out of the bath, my mother, Akeno, and Rias were in the Living Room.

"What? Is Akeno in the middle of an arranged marriage too?" I asked.

Akeno chuckled, "No. I'm still very single."

"That's good news."

"Makoto, I have something I should have told you a long time ago." Mother said.

"My dad's dead?" I predicted. She nodded.

I had so many mixed emotions from that. Somehow, I knew that was what happened, but it still stings, even though he disappeared nearly 8 years ago.

All she said on the day I learned about it was "Your dad is gone. He can't be with us anymore."

I asked her if he was dead. But she never answered that question until now.

I was in my room crying for nearly a whole day.

I have shed those tears already, but that memory still is more painful than any light spear could ever do.

"There's more," said Akeno. "The same assassins that killed my mother killed your father on the same day."

"Is that why you kept it hidden?" I asked, stifling tears.

"I apologize. It was too much of a painful memory," Mom replied. "But since that family has come back into the narrative, I will enlighten you."


	9. 2:3 Revelation and Reunion

It all happened on a weekend while Makoto was staying with his grandparents. He was about around 9 at the time. We lived in a humble house we were able to purchase through Hikaru's modest wealth.

After we fell in love, he decided to resign from his position as servant of the Himejima temple to avoid any suspicion.

One day, Shuri, who wanted to spend the day working on the house while Baraquiel was off on business with the remaining loyal fallen angels, asked if Akeno could spend the day with "Aunt Gabby"

We had lunch and went shopping together.

Akeno asked me, "Why are your wings white and mine and Daddy's black?"

"It's not a difference you should be worried about."

At one point, though, Akeno noticed a man in an alleyway in trouble.

She could tell because her mother taught her to sense evil spirits, and it was attempting to possess this man.

Reluctantly, I followed her. Naturally, as a seraph in my position, I had a similar power.

Together, we managed to banish the evil spirit and he was well. Just unconscious.

Shortly after, a middle-aged butler and a young girl with red hair appeared.

"Thank you for saving him. You two have spared our family's servant a very slow and painful death," the butler said. "The house of Gremory owes you a debt of gratitude."

The girl waved as the two of them left.

Akeno was cowering behind me, "Are those?"

"They're devils, yes."

I didn't know at the time if they could tell if I was an angel or not, nor if that would mean danger to me.

All I knew was going down that alleyway was one of the most important decisions I have made.

Akeno's fear had gone by the time I returned her to her mother.

"Come back soon, Aunt Gabby!"

"I sure will!"

Later in the evening I was working in the garden, getting some tomatoes and herbs for supper, when I heard clattering inside.

I went inside to find a frightening masked man with a sword. And worse, he had already dealt a fatal wound to Hikaru.

He told me, "You have been corrupted by the fallen angel and must be silenced."

Right then and there, I obliterated him.

Before I could heal Hikaru, he told me "Please don't let Makoto get involved in this ordeal" and passed.

I rushed over to Shuri's house, too frantic to properly grieve, knowing those assassins will have come for her as well.

I was, again, too late.

She was cut down trying to protect her daughter.

I obliterated the assassins before they could kill Akeno as well.

I used all my strength I could muster to heal Shuri, but she was already gone.

Akeno looked confused.

"Could you save Mommy?"

I was in too much grief and pain.

"I couldn't save her. I was too late for Hikaru and I was too late for her…"

"It's not your fault, Aunt Gabby, it's Daddy's."

I had no chance to respond to that, I had a bigger fish to fry.

"We know you're in there, Gabriel."

"Great-uncle?" Akeno exclaimed.

"Normally I would just have had my assassins deal with that cursed daughter you're harboring. But I hear the gods have a particular high price for your head."

I emerged from the house and saw an old man holding a staff with several more assassins on either side of him.

"I won't let even a seraph get in the way of blotting this shame from the Himejima clan."

"You monster. I won't let you hurt Akeno!" I exclaimed as I unleashed my power on them.

While the assassins were vaporized, the old man simply dissipated it with his staff.

"My, Gabriel. You sure have gotten soft over the last decade on Earth. I expected an angel of your stature to be more of a threat."

"What's the meaning of this, Suou Himejima?" the girl with the red hair asked as she and the other devil from earlier suddenly appeared.

"Lady Gremory? This matter is concerning a seraph and a fallen angel. It does not concern your kind."

"On the contrary, Himejima. It most definitely concerns us.

You see, our clan is indebted to those two and if you cause them any further harm, you will have to answer to us."

"I am Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa, Bishop of Lord Gremory," the butler said. "If you wish to negotiate this matter, I would be happy to oblige."

The two of them went to the side.

"Can I go inside with you?" the girl asked.

"I suppose."

As the girl and I entered, she said, "It's okay. You're safe now…"

Akeno emerged from where she was hiding. She looked scared at the young devil's presence.

"My name is Rias Gremory. What's yours?"

"Akeno… Himejima."

"You have such pretty hair, Akeno…"

Rias' compliments and my presence seems to have calmed her down a bit. She walks ever so closely in front of Rias, whom I was right behind.

"I think we could become best of friends…"

* * *

"And that was how I became her servant," Akeno commented after my mother finished her story.

"And after this," Mom added, "the Gremory family hooked me up with this house as reparation and as a token of own new relationship."

I always thought this house came from God-knows where, now I know it's actually Lucifer-knows-where

"I didn't know you were that mature at age 10, Rias." I commented, "When I was that age I was still going 'Hey, y'all. Watch this,' and I would have been off my legs for a week if not for my healing abilities."

"If I'm not mistaken, that's how you _learned _to heal…" Mom commented.

"Yeah. You're right."

The entire room burst out laughing. I managed to break the kinda somber mood.

"Akeno, Makoto," Rias began, "I want you two to investigate the address on the letter. See if you can track down Ravel Phenex."

"Yeah, about that," Mother chimed in. "Part of the negotiation said that they would only leave us alone if they stayed out of Himejima's property, which that is."

"But you forget," Rias replied, "if the letter is actually from them, they have broken this peace by asking for Makoto's Bishop in exchange for Riser's."

"Plus, it's been, like, eight years, right?" I added. "That geezer might be dead by now."

"There's no telling," Mother said. "At the very least, you two should dress up so you make a good impression."

* * *

Later that night, I teleported near our destination, right after Akeno. It seems we had two different ideas of "dressing up."

I was wearing a light blue dress shirt with top button undone, with a navy suit jacket and pants.

Akeno, on the other hand, was wearing a _very nice _black kimono with her hair done up in a bun.

"Did I dress for the wrong occasion?" I asked.

"No," Akeno replied. "You look quite sharp."

"Yeah, sharp as in I look like a member of the _yakuza_ next to you."

"Accompanied by his mistress."

"You are _not _my mistress."

"I _can _be if you want~"

"Good grief."

Akeno giggled.

We eventually arrived at the address, which appeared to be a Japanese-style mansion.

"This is the place," I commented. "Let's hope I was right, or we dressed up like this for nothing."

However, once we passed the gate we were suddenly surrounded by guards. My Retribution Aura flared up again.

I'm beginning to notice a pattern. Could my power be linked to my desire to protect someone?

"What's all this commotion about at this time of night!?" a young woman wearing a silk nightgown exclaimed as she emerged from the entrance of the manor.

As she approached us, however, her look of frustration then turned to joy, "Akeno! It's so good to see you!" she said, embracing her.

"It's great to see you, cousin," Akeno replied, "This is a _very _close friend of mine, Makoto Fujiwara."

"Apologies for the rude introduction. We've had some security concerns as of late," she said, now turning to me. "My name is Suzaku Himejima, head of the Himejima clan."

I noticed a striking resemblance between her and Akeno, right down to the massive knockers. The main difference between the two was Suzaku's scarlet eyes.

"You're head of the clan, now? What a pleasant surprise." Akeno commented.

"It couldn't come soon enough. The murder of your mother was a tragedy. It's high time that the customs of the Five Clans be reformed."

So, I was right. The geezer _is _gone.

But this raises even more questions. Unless there's something about Suzaku that I'm not catching, there's no way she's the type of woman to have captured Ravel.

"You're welcome to stay the night," Suzaku stated, "We can discuss whatever matter that brings you here over tea in the morning."

"We'd be more than welcome to," Akeno replied.

* * *

I was then back in the club room.

What the hell? I could sworn...

"Makoto…" I heard Rias say.

I turned around, she was next to Akeno, "Which one of us do you choose?"

"Uhh…"

"The choice is obvious, isn't it?" Akeno replied to her. "Ménage à trois!"

"What does 'ménage à trois' mean?" I asked.

Asia burst into the room, "Stop right there!" she said, "If he's going to give his body to anyone, it's going to be to his loyal servant!"

"Slow down, you guys," I chuckled. "I'm not ready to give my body to anyone just yet…"

"Oh really? I can tell you're aroused by this," said Aika. "I'm willing to be more than friends, you know?"

How did _she _get here!?

I was trying to back out of this situation, but then I almost ran over Koneko before she grabbed onto me.

"I'll protect you from these bimbos, Makoto… Your virginity is 50% up to you."

What the hell's going on here? Who are you and what happened to Koneko!?

What's next?

Oh yeah. Of course.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, everyone. But I went on a date with Makoto first."

Who invited Raynare here?

"I'm sorry. But there's room for only one sleazy purple-eyed mistress here," Akeno shot back.

"Why else does he still have my number in his phone!?"

I've been meaning to delete that for weeks…

The storm of arguments around the room kept going on in on until my head was about to burst

Then suddenly, everyone began to dissolve away.

The room suddenly grew dark as all of the dust suddenly gathered into a familiar silhouette with red eyes.

"_**Halja!**__"_

I immediately summoned my Sacred Gear and began to glow bright white.

"It's too late," Halja said. "Everyone you love is doomed to destruction. Not even the White Dragon can save you."

I charged at her as my aura began to grow brighter and brighter, to the point I couldn't even see what was in front of me.

Then I woke up. I was in a cold sweat.

It was early in the morning.

Akeno entered the room.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I am now."

"It was those dreams, again, wasn't it?"

I nodded.

She began to smirk, "Was I in it?"

I didn't know how to answer that question.

She giggled, "Just kidding. Just trying to take the edge off."

She put her right hand onto my chest.

"Whatever spirit is in there is definitely restless," she said. "No wonder you were so tense a few days ago,"

"I have a question," I began to ask. "About what my mom said last night. Is it true that you're-?"

"Yes. I'm the daughter of a fallen angel and a human," she said, still trying to calm my dragon spirit.

"I've always secretly envied you and your mother. Your wings are bright and pure, while mine are tainted even though I did nothing to deserve them. It's all because of my father, who didn't even show up when his own daughter's life was in danger.

I wanted to become a devil just to make a fresh start, but even then, these wings still haunt me."

I hugged Akeno.

"It's okay. You didn't need to give me your life story again."

"Sorry. All this time I thought you hated fallen angels after what Raynare did."

"There's no hard feelings. I would like you no matter who you are, even if your teasing can get old."

She giggled as she headed back out the door.

"I'm going to get some tea. I'll see you in a bit."


	10. 2:4 Our True Foe Revealed!

Something about a genuine _yamato nadeshiko_'s tea just hits different.

Mother has brewed me tea before. It was pretty good, but it never got a reaction out of me quite like Okuyasu's reaction to eating Tonio's cooking in _Diamond is Unbreakable._

My mother is more of a coffee person anyway. I always took her as more Western in her style.

One day, however, I was offered some tea by Akeno and I just lit up. It had that extra "oomph" that captured my tastebuds in a way that my mother's tea never could.

And then there's Suzaku's.

It had just the right blend of spice and sweetness.

It was hot enough to capture the flavor but not too hot that it burns your mouth.

"I can tell just from the look on your face you're enjoying it," she said.

Even her perception is spot-on. What _can't _she do?

"How exactly do you make it this so good?" I asked.

"We use a rare herb that we grow on site," Suzaku replied. "It also helps that I heat it up myself."

She must have one hell of a kettle to heat up this tea so well.

"You should send us some of those herbs, Suzaku." Akeno replied.

"I'll send you some for your return trip."

Suzaku put down her cup and continued, "I assume you two are not here merely to visit. What matter do you wish to discuss?"

"We're trying to locate Ravel Phenex, the daughter of a high-ranking devil, who had been kidnapped." I replied. "A ransom note that we received is claiming that the Himejima clan is responsible."

I handed Suzaku the note that Lord Riser had given me.

"It just doesn't add up," Akeno added. "I would have believed it if Grand-Uncle was still head of the family, but you aren't the type of person to do such a thing."

"No. I wouldn't do something so barbaric," Suzaku replied. "I haven't had any contact with the house of Phenex. But I think I have a lead on the actual party behind the kidnapping.

I've heard about a string of kidnappings involving Sacred Gear users such as the servant that they are asking in exchange. They are often attributed to multiple less reputable parties such as, unfortunately thanks to my Great-Uncle, us, but they are rumored to be the work of a single high-ranking devil."

"Do you know who this high-ranking devil could be?" Akeno asked.

"Not a clue. It's just conjecture as some of the members of the Five Clans have been involved in these kidnappings as well."

"I just wish I could go five seconds without someone trying to steal Asia's Sacred Gear."

"Well, since you're here," Suzaku told Akeno, "you wouldn't mind spending the day catching up with your cousin, would you?"

"I would love to!"

* * *

While Akeno and Suzaku were hanging out in town, I was doing some looking around of my own.

I found a quaint little convenience store and bought myself a soda.

When I exited, a young brown-haired woman who was accompanying Akeno and Suzaku earlier walked over to me.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself earlier, I'm Hagane Sasaki, a servant of the house of Himejima."

"Hello."

"Lady Suzaku and Lady Akeno are ready to head back home, if you are."

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"That's good," she said. "I just have one question, though."

Wait a second, this situation seems oddly familiar.

What am I getting déjà vu of?

"Where's the girl?" she asked.

"You're gonna have to be a bit more specific," I replied.

Hagane then suddenly donned a suit of sci-fi looking armor and punched me in the gut with the force of a ten-ton truck.

So _that _was what I was remembering: that time Yuma asked me to die.

I was sent flying through the window of the convenience store and through several of the aisles.

"Where's your servant?" she specified. "If you give her to me now, we won't have to harm you or your friends."

Oh. You don't threaten my friends in front of me. That shit just gets me fired up.

My aura began to flare and I fired my Retribution magic at armored Hagane.

It did nothing to scratch her.

What kind of armor is that? Space-age titanium?

I had no other choice. I'm gonna have to weaken her down.

I managed to summon my Sacred Gear in my right arm, and I charged at her again.

She tried to punch me again from my left, but I grabbed the arm with my Sacred Gear.

"_DIVIDE!"_

It was that voice again.

It seemed to have worked. She managed to get a punch in from the right side, but it didn't hit nearly as hard as I felt her power transferring to me.

"So, it _is_ true what Lady Halja said. You do have the power of the Vanishing Dragon," she said. "But it doesn't matter. My magic armor is immune to all types of Holy and Demonic magic, no matter how many times you divide my power!"

However, she didn't seem to have quite the immunity to the fire magic that she was suddenly attacked by, as she suddenly teleported out through what looked like a devil's summoning circle.

The one who saved my bacon was Suzaku Himejima, who was accompanied by Akeno.

I tried getting back on my feet by I felt a sharp pain right below my chest and Akeno had to help me up.

That punch must've done a number on my ribs.

* * *

When we got back, Suzaku managed to use some powerful healing magic to heal me back up.

"So, could you figure out what family's circle she used?" I asked as Suzaku was healing me.

"Not a clue," said Akeno. "The circle was gone before I was able to get to you."

"I can't believe one of my servants was an enemy devil," Suzaku commented. "She must have been the one who sent that letter so she could lure you into a trap."

"Whoever she was, she mentioned she was working for Halja," I added. "Somehow I knew that Bitch-Goddess was behind this…"

"I see you have begun to master the Dividing Gear," Suzaku added.

"So that's what it's called?"

"Being an expert on spirits, I'm naturally also an expert on rare Sacred Gears such as yours. When I heard about it, I had to take a look at it. It's likely related to the Sacred Gear that the Goddess of Death has."

"Well that's neat."

"You should be good now," Suzaku told me as she finished healing me.

"So, what was that power you used against that devil earlier?" I asked.

"As a high-ranking member of the Himejima clan, which serves the Shinto God of Fire, I, naturally have control over fire myself."

So that's what she meant when she said she heated the tea herself.

"So that's why you posed a threat to her. She claimed her armor was immune to holy and demonic magic, but your magic is of a completely different origin."

I thought about that for a second.

"So, if my Dividing Gear is Draconic magic, that might be the key to breaking that armor…"

"Is there, by any chance, a suit of armor I can use?" I asked.

"There's one in the basement that we're not using," Suzaku replied. "I'd be willing to let you test on that."

She used telekinesis magic to bring the suit of armor to the dining room.

I brainstormed for a hot minute and then I placed my hand on the suit of armor.

A seal appeared on it, marking the suit of armor to transfer the energy to.

"Okay. Here's goes nothing."

I snapped with my right hand and, all of a sudden, cracks started forming in the suit of armor and it shattered like glass.

"Well, will you look at that," said Suzaku. "It works!"

"Hey, Makoto. Would you like to try that technique on me~?" Akeno asked.

"You're not even wearing any armor," I replied.

"Wait a second." Suzaku interrupted. "I think I hear something…"

There was an awkward silence until she suddenly exclaimed,

"Get down!"

There was suddenly a bright flash and we were forced to duck for cover as a flurry of what appeared to be energy bullets shot through the windows and the wall in front of us.

Before Akeno could duck however, I heard her yelp in pain, which my attention immediately turned to. It appears that one of the energy bullets struck Akeno's left leg.

"I got it!" Suzaku told me as she began to heal Akeno.

Out the shattered window, floating with his wings in the distance, I noticed another purple haired devil that I immediately recognized.

It was that poser who kill-stole our stray devil mark – Enrico Stark!

"I see the warning from our Rook wasn't enough to comply with our master's request, so I ask you again, Makoto Fujiwara, give us the girl!"

"Like hell I'll give you Asia!" I exclaimed as I fired off my Retribution magic at him, but it completely missed its mark.

"You're incredibly sloppy," he said. "What fool thought it would be wise to make you a master?"

I noticed yellow orbs were starting to accumulate around him.

"This is bad," said Suzaku. "My healing isn't working!"

"Let me try," I said, attempting to heal her myself. It had zero effect on the wound.

"Impossible!" I exclaimed in frustration.

Lady Grayfia suddenly teleported into the room. She rushed to Akeno and picked her up.

"I'll take care of her from here. Makoto! We need to get back to your house!"

I nodded.

"I'll hold him off. You two, go." Suzaku said as me and Grayfia teleported out and Suzaku primed up her fire magic.

We both arrived in the living room.

Aika, Kiba, and even Koneko rushed up to me, looking concerned.

"Are you alright, man?" Kiba asked.

I honestly don't know. I think I might be hyperventilating.

Koneko led me to a chair. "We heard you and Akeno were attacked," she said, with a surprising amount of concern for my well-being.

"Please tell me they didn't injure you as well," Aika added.

"No," I replied. "At least not permanently. The Rook shook me up pretty bad, but nothing like what Akeno took from Stark."

After I calmed down a bit, I went up to Akeno's bedroom, where she was lying on the bed accompanied by Rias, Grayfia, and Asia, who was attempting to heal the injury with her Twilight Healing with continued lack of success.

"I don't understand," Asia said. "Why isn't it working?"

"Because the entire house of Amon is composed powerful Anti-Magic users."

Riser Phenex suddenly entered the room. He looked rather grim compared to his normal expression.

"In particular, Milcom Amon's Queen utilizes an attack that is immune to all forms of healing magic, even my regenerative abilities. Not even Phoenix Tears were able to heal them. He forced both Yubelluna and myself to retire in my Rating Game with him, which lead to my first true defeat in many years."

It makes sense now. Hagane's armor was immune to my magic and Enrico's attacks are immune to healing magic.

Lady Grayfia wrapped up Akeno's leg with bandages as the rest of them left.

"This should help for now. Unfortunately, she won't be on her feet until the wound can be healed properly.

I'll be with the rest of them in Lady Rias' base of operations if you need me, Makoto."

I was staring out the window, increasingly frustrated.

"I can't believe this. How can I be a master? I can't even protect you! How can I begin to protect Asia?"

…

"My, my. Here I am, defenseless and confined to this bed and you choose to brood instead of taking advantage of me."

I chuckled. "Good grief. I never took you to be that much of a masochist."

"You really are hopeless sometimes. It was clearly not your fault. I'll be fine. If anyone can defeat those devils and break the curse, it's you."

"I might as well give it a shot." I said, with my spirit beginning to return with Akeno being her normal self.

"I don't want to have to keep taunting you lying down forever."

"It sure isn't stopping you," I replied as I teleported out

"Glad to see you join us," Aika said as I entered the club room.

"So, the Himejima clan _wasn't _the one responsible for my sister's kidnapping," said Riser.

"No. It's likely the one who infiltrated them made it look like they did," Rias replied.

"So, what's our next move?" I asked.

"Your next move is to have a Rating Game with me immediately, House of Gremory."

I was answered by a sudden hologram of a bearded man in a nice suit.

"Since all attempts to negotiate with you have failed, we will have to settle this matter through combat an hour from now. If we win, you will have no choice but to hand Asia Argento and her Sacred Gear to us. If, in the off chance that you win, I will graciously hand back Lady Ravel. Refusal to comply with my request will result in your obliteration."

"I accept, Milcom Amon." Rias replied with confidence.

"And I will act as Queen in Akeno's absence." I commented with similar confidence.

My boldness appeared to have surprised Rias, followed by a sly grin.

Asia eventually also stood up and said, "I will act as Bishop."

"I accept these addendums. I am looking forward to our Game."

Amon's hologram then vanished from the floor.

"Are you insane!?" Riser exclaimed. "How would you have a chance of beating Milcom Amon? Not even my servants could beat him, and he only has three servants!"

"Because I won't lose." Rias replied. "Not when the stakes are this high. I will _not_ let Makoto lose Asia for a second time."


	11. 2:5 It's All In The Game

On paper, our odds were good against Milcom Amon. We have six combatants while he only has four.

There was just one problem – He fought against Riser Phenex's full peerage of 16 and _won. _With that in mind, it seems that the odds are all but stacked against us.

There's also the fact that I know that two of them are going to be really hard to crack. Enrico only has to get one solid hit to cripple any of us for the rest of the game. Not to mention my new Secret Technique is likely our sole bet against Hagane's nigh-inpenetrable armor.

"Well, if you're going to insist on taking on Milcom Amon, then at least take these," said Riser.

He handed each of us a small vial filled with scarlet liquid.

"These are Phoenix Tears. While these obviously won't do any good against Enrico's Null Ripper, these will otherwise heal any injuries you sustain during the fight."

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Rias stated, "but thank you, Riser."

"Not that I'm complaining," I commented, "but if you were so keen on marrying Rias Gremory, why are you helping us defeat him and save your sister if that means you will call of the engagement?"

"My dear Ravel's safety is more important than family politics," he replied. "And besides, I want Milcom Amon to learn the cost of humiliating the house of Phenex!"

After Riser teleported out, Rias said to me, "Makoto. can I perform an enchantment on you for a second?"

"Sure,"

She held out her arm and we both began to glow. I felt a massive surge in adrenaline.

"I gave you a temporary Queen aspect. Masters of a peerage have access to this for when they need a sub for a Rating Game."

"Woah."

She then began to lay out our battle plan.

"Milcom has taken control of the main schoolhouse. His Queen is likely positioned so that we will have to get through him to make it inside.

I'm splitting you into two groups. I want Yuuto and Aika to go out the front. Makoto, you go with Koneko and take the back exit. Splitting up into groups gives us the best chance of isolating the other two servants and taking them 2-on-1."

I glanced at Koneko. She was visibly pouting at the thought of having to tag along with me.

"Once one of you defeats the Queen, I will go in with Asia to help take the King."

* * *

And so there I was, going into battle with Yuuto Kiba.

To think of the doujinshi ideas this will generate – the school prince side-by-side with a so-called lowly otaku like myself…

"Are you alright, Aika?" Yuuto asked me, "You look a bit off…"

What are you doing, Aika!? Get your head out of the gutter!

"I'm fine. Just a little lost in thought."

"I know. This could be one of the toughest fights yet."

Not exactly what I was thinking of, but points for trying.

We went out the front door of the club building.

From a way's off, we already saw Enrico lounging around on the roof of the main school building like he owned the place (which he didn't).

Only a few minutes in and the Queen guarding the King's location is already in our sights.

However, there was another servant we would have to get through before we could get a chance at the Queen.

Next to Enrico on the roof was a man with long black hair tied up in a ponytail who looked like some modern samurai.

He leapt from the roof so far that when he landed, he was right in front of us.

"My name is Jin Kamado. Knight of the house of Amon."

"I guess if we're doing introductions, then I am Yuuto Kiba. Knight of Rias Gremory."

"Aika Kiryuu – The Pawn," I replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two, especially a fellow Knight such as myself."

Upon closer inspection, he had an intimidating katana attached to his waist.

What was more intimidating, especially now that he just unsheathed it, was its fuchsia-colored hue.

What kind of curse does _this _servant wield?

I put my hand over my ear so I can send a message.

"President?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"Permission to promote to Rook?"

"Permission granted."

I was now promoted to the Rook class. That should help me counteract the Knight's speed.

"Prepare yourselves!"

As he said that, Yuuto raised his sword to defend against Jin's first move. I, likewise, raised by deflector shield.

He took charge and made a wide swing to attack both of us.

My shield is clearly in the way of his blow. And he seems to be attacking with great force.

This fight should be over quickly. With the Rook piece I can more easily absorb a blow like that and easily redirect it right back at him for massive damage.

But that's not what happened.

It ignored both my shield and Yuuto's sword and he we were both struck by his cursed blade.

"You're lucky I hit you two with the blunt end of my blade. Despite this Game being through quite unofficial channels, my master insisted on no casualties.

My blade passes through all forms of defense. However, most of my opponents, such as yourself, will only realize this until it is too late. I'm sorry I couldn't pose much of a challenge."

Lucky for us, we still had our Phoenix tears. Yuuto used his shortly after hitting the ground and I quickly followed suit.

It seemed to work, as the wounds Jin inflicted quickly vanished after I used it.

"Hmm. I should have expected the House of Phenex to meddle in this battle."

"If I can't block your attacks," Yuuto said, "Then I will just have to evade them!"

* * *

Koneko and I went out through the back exit.

"Before you say anything," I said to her. "I finally decided to start calling Rias President earlier, but she shut me down immediately."

"Of course she did, with the way you two are."

"Are you jealous, Koneko?"

"Absolutely not…Idiot."

I noticed that the lights were on in the gymnasium, so we made our move towards there.

We then found out that Hagane was already inside.

"Oh! It's Makoto!" she said.

She's acting awfully giddy for someone as tough as her.

"I'm terribly sorry for the manner in which we met," she stated, clasping her hands together. "Lord Milcom was insistent that I retrieve your Bishop from you."

"Cut the chatter and let's get this over with," Koneko insisted.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

Hagane transformed into her armor and Koneko charged straight at her, hitting Hagane with vicious blows that didn't seem to phase her at all.

She responded with a single punch that knocked Koneko all the way back to the end of the gym.

I was close behind Koneko, trying to use her as cover to get within range of Hagane and mark her for my Secret Technique. However, Koneko was launched right into me and I was blown back with her.

The impact of Koneko's body hitting me hit way harder than a girl her size would suggest.

I ended up hitting the wall with Koneko in my lap.

She blushed, "Don't get any ideas…" she said as she was getting up to make another charge at Hagane.

"I wouldn't dream of it…"

* * *

Since blocking was out of the question, Yuuto had to rely on his speed to avoid taking another hit.

However, he was quite fast, too. Not to mention, unlike us, he had the ability to block.

Both of them were way too fast for me to even make a move on.

I sent another message to the President. "Permission to Promote to Knight?"

"Affirmative."

As I sent that message and changed my aspect, Yuuto and Jin were fighting on.

"You're quite fast," Yuuto said to Jin, pulling out a second sword. "But not for long."

One of his swords was suddenly covered in frost and he stuck the ground in front of him.

After he did that, Jin was rendered immobile as his feet were stuck in ice.

As Jin used his sword to slash through the ice surrounding his feet, Yuuto charged, using one of his swords set aflame to cut through the ice so he could get to Jin

Jin reacted fast. His sword phased through the sword that Yuuto was trying to jab him with and he was managed to get another hit at his torso.

But not before Yuuto managed to also connect a hit! Apparently, he was using an electricity sword to stun Jin.

Now's my chance!

While he was stunned, with my increased speed I ambushed him with a kick to the back, sending him flying right through the door of the club building.

I walked up to where the doors were unhinged. Jin seemed to be grasping his left arm.

"Seems like you managed to break my dominant arm. I guess that's it for me."

Yuuto came up to us. "The most you did with that last attack was ruin my uniform and cut me a little."

"You caught me by surprise with the clever use of Sword Birth along with the sudden ambush from the Pawn. I'm impressed. You're certainly worthy of the title of Knight.

Now if you'll excuse me. I have to return to Lord Milcom to recover."

"I have to go to our Bishop to get healed myself. We should spar some other time."

"I'm sure of it."

* * *

I managed to activate my Power of Retribution and I fired an attack at Hagane.

As usual, it did absolutely nothing to her.

"Sorry to remind you. But your Holy magic does nothing to my armor."

However, the attack was merely a smokescreen for Koneko to come and deliver a massive punch on the chest area of Hagane's armor that managed to cause it to start cracking.

"But a good old-fashioned beatdown might do the trick," Koneko replied.

I might not need to bust out my Secret Technique after all. Koneko keeps on surprising me with just how powerful she is.

However, Hagane suddenly countered with an equally massive punch to her head, knocking Koneko back several feet. I yelled out her name in shock.

"Oh my God!" Hagane exclaimed, practically blushing through her armor. "I meant to aim lower!"

I rushed to Koneko's aid. It looks like she got the lights knocked out of her. An attack like that would have killed someone less bulky than a Rook, but she seemed to have escaped with merely a bloodied forehead.

I reached into her skirt pocket and grabbed her Phoenix Tear, administering it through her mouth.

That attack really fired me up. I charged right at Hagane, narrowly dodging one of her powerful punches.

I tapped on the cracked portion of her armor with my Dividing Gear.

"_DIVIDE!"_

I got hit in the stomach with another punch for my troubles. She seemed to deliberately miss my ribs to compensate for the injury she accidentally dealt to Koneko.

Though, even with her power divided, a punch in the gut is still a punch in the gut.

"I would give up now. I don't believe you have anything that can deal with my armor."

"Well, I believe I do have one thing," I said, getting up from that punch to the gut. "But it's largely untested."

I raised my right arm with the Dividing Gear on it and called out my attack:

"ARMOR BREAK!"

*Snap!*

It was working! The crack suddenly turned blue and expanded until the armor shattered.

It worked!... Too well.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed as I quickly took off my uniform coat.

Unfortunately, the technique also destroyed her clothes, leaving only her skivvies.

"I'm so sorry!" I said to her as I used my coat to cover her up. "It was an accident."

"I-It's fine," she replied. "Thank you."

"Makoto, you pervert."

Looks like Koneko has recovered.

"My Armor Break technique malfunctioned!" I explained. "It wasn't supposed to go through her clothes!"

There was a very awkward silence as we began our trek out the door.

However, Koneko broke the silence to say,

"Thank you… for saving me. I can see why the President takes a liking to you."

"… You're welcome…"

As we went out the door, we were greeted by Rias, Asia, and Aika.

"I see you managed to defeat the Rook as well?" Rias asked.

"More or less…"

"We only have the Queen left on the roof of the schoolhouse," she explained. "Any thoughts on taking him down?"

"I have an idea," I replied. "I'm going in alone."

"You can't be serious," Koneko said. "What are you going to do? Strip _his_ clothes too?"

"We are not speaking of that again," I told Koneko. I continued with Rias, "It will require luck and perfect timing. But I promised Akeno I will take him on for her. However…

Asia. Aika. I will need your help…"

* * *

I began to execute my attack plan.

I began to fly up to the roof of the main schoolhouse, charging straight at Enrico. The Queen aspect seems to be doing its job, as I was quick enough to dodge several of his Null Ripper shots that he fired at me from afar off.

My first step was to weaken his power. As he was charging for another attack, I managed to get within range of him and I punched him with my Dividing Gear.

"_DIVIDE!"_

I felt my magical prowess growing even stronger. I knew my Power of Retribution would be able to settle this in one blow.

He began charging up his attack again.

I reached into my pocket with my left arm and with my right, I was about to fire off my Power of Retribution at Enrico.

But he got a hit on me! Interrupting my attack before I could reach grab what I needed from my pocket.

Strangely, he appeared to aim all his shots at my left arm.

The shot knocked me down from the upper roof and I was hurled onto one of the roof of one of the lower wings of the school building.

"Somehow I knew you were going to reach for that vial of Phoenix Tears that Lord Riser gave to you," he said. "You would purposely let yourself get hit so you could position yourself to make a finishing blow on me while simultaneously using the vial to heal your injuries once I am incapacitated."

Damn. He knew.

My arm was in immense pain. It's weird. I'm so used to being able to heal off my injuries that this is a new sensation for me despite receiving worse injuries from Freed and Raynare.

"Your knack for getting yourself in precarious situations will catch up with you one day…"

Fortunately for me, today wasn't going to be that day like Enrico seemed to imply.

"Promotion: Queen!"

Aika and Asia finally made it through the door to the rooftop. As I instructed, they went in through a back entrance while I distracted Enrico. If I couldn't defeat him, Aika was my backup plan.

"Aika!" I exclaimed

"_TRANSFER!"_

I transferred the divided power I accumulated to Aika.

"Thanks, Makoto!"

Asia rushed to assist me. Enrico tried to take this opportunity to take her out but Aika blocked his shots, allowing Asia to reach me.

"He got me. There isn't anything you can do unless Aika can defeat him."

"No matter what happens, I'm staying by your side."

Aika managed to knock Enrico back against one of the roof decorations with a counterattack.

He charged up again, visibly frustrated even from down here.

He fired in vain, and was rewarded with the attack being reflected right back at him a second time.

With the Queen promotion, she not only had the bulk to withstand his assault, but also the magic power to return it!

Once he was launched off the roof, Asia's attempts to heal my arm were finally working.

"She won!" Asia said.

"Now all that's left is for Rias to check the King," I replied.

Me and Asia met up with her at the main entrance of the school.

"Milcom is most likely in the Headmaster's Office. Follow me."

However, as we were going through the lobby, a flash of green light suddenly appeared as a summoning circle appeared.

"That isn't House of Amon!" Rias exclaimed.

"You two go on ahead!" I told her. "I'll deal with this guy!"

Rias and Asia went on without me, but the devil who teleported in grabbed ahold of Asia.

It was Diodora Astaroth!

As Rias stopped, I told her "Finish the Game! This is my fight!"

She nodded and went ahead.

"I'm not letting Lord Milcom's agreement prevent me from claiming what's rightfully mine!" Diodora exclaimed.

"And who said Asia is yours to claim!?"

I was suspicious of him before, but now, Diodora crossed the line. It's on!


	12. 2:6 Out of the Frying Pan

"Did you think Asia coming across me was a coincidence? I do have a particular type, you know."

"You bastard! You purposely injured yourself so that if Asia was caught healing you, she would lose the protection of the church, didn't you!?"

"Wow. You are spot on! When I first laid eyes on her and heard of her great power, I knew she would be my most prized conquest.

I planned to make her mine at her lowest point, which I knew would be when Raynare stole her Sacred Gear. I made a deal with Lady Halja that once the fallen angel finished her business with her, I would resurrect her as the crown jewel of my collection of young women of the church that I corrupted."

What kind of sick hobby does this demon have? Riser Phenex's harem is one thing, but this guy gets off to corrupting innocent girls like Asia? If he wasn't holding her hostage, I would blast him to kingdom come right now!

"But Raynare had to be insubordinate, and Lady Halja was forced to intervene. But even then, you stopped her and, to add insult to injury, Asia was resurrected by _you_, a filthy mutt of an angel!"

Asia suddenly escaped Diodora's grip.

*SLAP!*

The imprint of Asia's hand on Diodora's face was clearly visible, especially as the rest of his face went pale in shock.

"I can't believe I was tricked by a fiend like you!" she said, returning to my side. "The only one who is filthy is you!"

His shock was quickly transitioning to rage.

Now that he no longer had Asia hostage, I could now fire off the sheer amount of energy welling up inside me ever since I saw this guy's stupid face.

However, after I fired the attack off, he put up a barrier that completely negated my Power of Retribution.

"That was an adorable attack, but I'm the direct descendant of Beelzebub! Even the power you got from Gabriel can't stop me!"

This is troubling. Maybe if I had four story arcs of powerups I would be able to curbstomp this piece of trash.

He started to fire shots of demonic energy at me that I narrowly avoided.

I then fired off another blast at him now that he's open. However he had fired a massive shot that cut right through and I took a massive direct hit that knocked me down hard.

* * *

Makoto was worrying me. He was taking on a powerful High-Ranking devil all by himself.

But I had to trust him to protect Asia from Diodora, just like he trusts me to finish this Rating Game.

I entered the Headmasters' Office, where Milcom was awaiting me, with Ravel sitting in a chair next to him.

"Ah. Rias Gremory. It's nice to see you."

I was preparing my Power of Destruction to take him out quickly. Since I didn't have Asia to heal any injuries, I couldn't afford to take any hits from him.

He stood up.

"Well, I guess it's Checkmate for me, then. You can go to Lady Rias now, Ravel."

"So, you're just going to resign?" I asked, my Destruction aura receding.

"Unlike you, I'm not the sort to fight alongside my servants. That's what I have them for. You defeated them, so, per my agreement, Ravel Phenex is yours."

"If you're so willing to uphold your part of the bargain," I commented. "Then why is Diodora Astaroth still trying to take Asia away?"

"Diodora?" he said. "What is he doing here!?"

"That's the question I was trying to ask."

"He was specifically told to stay out of this affair. I would appreciate it if you would lead me to him."

* * *

Asia rushed over to assist me, but Diodora grabbed ahold of her.

"There's nothing you can do now, my love. You will soon learn to respect me."

He then turned to me and said, "By the way, Asia is still a virgin, isn't sh-"

*PUNCH!*

"_DIVIDE!"_

I had immediately got up and clocked him in the face with my Dividing Gear.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what was that you said about Asia's virginity!?"

"How did you survive that attack!? That was a direct hit!"

Thank goodness I ended up not using that Phoenix Tear against Enrico. It just came in really handy while Diodora was distracted.

"If you think I'm gonna sit back and let you violate my precious servant, then you are gravely mistaken!"

My Retribution aura began flaring up to unparalleled levels.

He began to fire again at me, but the attacks merely fizzled out once they approached

"Why are my attacks not working!? It's that filthy dragon spirit, isn't it!?"

It was.

I fired off another attack, this time much fiercer than the previous one.

He tried putting up a barrier, but this time, it was not use. It ended up shattering on impact and leaving him on the ground.

He was surging with electricity-like shocks from the attack. If he didn't have that barrier, he would have been pulverized from the Holy Magic.

Speaking of which, I was about to do that exact thing as I stood right above him, with a look of dread on his face.

"What's the meaning of this, Diodora!?"

Milcom Amon, accompanied by Rias and Ravel entered the Lobby.

"Lord Milcom! You can't just give up like that! We're supposed to be taking out the House of Gremory, remember?"

"I've already established that they are too much for me to handle alone, as you seemed to have experienced firsthand. You also disobeyed strict orders not to meddle with Asia Argento. If you leave now, I'll refrain from reporting this infraction to Lady Halja."

He sighed. "Yes, sir… But mark my words, Fujiwara! I will have my revenge!"

"Yeah. Sure, you will…"

"I will take my leave now. Thank you for a most excellent game." Milcom said as he and Diodora teleported off. Diodora looked back at me and Asia and winced. I guess he's not as confident as he says about his "revenge."

Shortly afterwards, the Student Council president and her VP, Tsubaki Shinra, showed up.

"Would you care to explain the commotion that just occurred on campus after hours?" Sona asked.

"Well," Rias said, "We were suddenly challenged to a Rating Game by Milcom Amon."

"And by 'challenged to a Rating Game,' we were basically attacked with extra steps," I clarified.

"I see you, at least, managed to recover Lady Ravel," Sona commented.

"Oh. Aren't you Serafall's sister?" Ravel asked Sona

"Um… Yes…" Sona seemed a bit embarrassed at that fact.

Grayfia then teleported in. "Don't worry about the aftermath of Lord Milcom's Rating Game, Lady Sitri. Me and Sirzechs will see it taken care of."

"Thank you, Lady Grayfia."

"I want to congratulate you on your victory, you fought very well," Grayfia told Rias.

"If anyone is to be congratulated, it's Makoto," Rias replied. "He really carried us to victory."

"Ah, shucks, Rias."

* * *

To celebrate the rescue of his sister, Riser decided to throw a party at, you guessed it, my house the following weekend.

Ravel stayed with us through the week. I ran into her in the Living Room on the night of the party and I decided to check up on her.

"So, how was everything this week?"

"It was very good. Your mother has been a very gracious host."

"I'm sure she was." It's another girl my age. Of course, she would be hospitable.

"My, my. You seem to be getting along well with the new girl, aren't you?"

Akeno had infiltrated our conversation.

"I am. Thank you for asking."

"I wanted to say thank you for breaking the curse the other day"

"Technically, it was Aika who did broke the curse by defeating Enrico."

"But she wouldn't have been able to do it without your ingenuity," she said. "Here, this is for you."

She was about to peck me on the cheek before Ravel interrupted.

"By the way, my big brother told me about your rivalry with him."

"Did he now?" I responded. "I don't really know what he's getting at-"

"Excuse us for one second," Mom said as she suddenly handed me something and was practically dragging me towards one of the changing rooms.

"What do I need a tux for!?"

Rias was in there, in a very nice pink dress.

"So how did it fit?" Mom asked her.

"Uh… It fits great, Ms. Gabriel, but could you explain what's going on?" she said.

"I want you both to look good for when we announce the you two's engagement!"

Me and Rias looked at each other, dumbfounded.

She then nodded, and I followed suit in agreement.

"Yeah. About that," she responded. "I think it's best if the two of us wait a while before making that kind of decision…"

"Yeah," I commented. "We don't exactly have the need to rush that sort of thing anymore."

"Oh…" Mother commented. She looked almost as defeated as Diodora was earlier.

"Still. You should still look top form, Makoto! We can't let Riser be more fashionable than you if he has second thoughts about calling off the engagement!"

She then left the bathroom.

"Goodness. She can be so eager sometimes…" Rias said.

"Tell me about it," I replied. "Still, that dress she picked out looks amazing on you."

"Oh, thank you!" she blushed, "By the way, I noticed you managed to get a hang of your abilities."

"I found something besides rage to channel my abilities through. The desire to protect my friends instead of to decimate my enemies. I guess you could call it the Power of Friendship."

She chuckled and began leaving the room. "I'm gonna let you change."

I, reluctantly, began changing into the tux. If anything, I sure as hell wasn't gonna let Riser Phenex have the last word.

However, it was about when I was about to put the tie on when I felt a bizarre tremor.

It was like the room filled with a mysterious energy.

I went out to check on Rias and my mom.

They weren't outside the room. Neither was Ravel or Akeno.

I checked practically every room in the house, but I couldn't find anyone in the house.

"What the hell?"

I pulled out my cellphone to call my mom.

No response.

I called Rias – No response.

Akeno – No response.

Kiba – No response.

Aika – No response.

I went through my entire contact list, including Koneko, but I couldn't get a response out of anybody in the club.

Matsuda and Motohama wouldn't do any good solving this mystery.

That left one last person. Someone I forgot was still in my contacts.

"Dammit…"

* * *

I went outside as I finally managed to get _someone_ to answer.

"Okay. I promise I'll do it if you help me out here. I don't really have any other choice."

"…"

"A signal? Oh, I think you'll know it when you hear it…"

"…"

"No! This doesn't change anything between us-"

It was then I felt a massive presence behind me! One that I swear I've encountered before.

"What's going on?" the girl on the other end asked.

*SHWING*

I have never experienced a combination of massive pain and sheer terror then I have in this exact moment!

My right arm has been cleaved right off!

It was then that the culprit materialized right in front of me.

Halja!

However, this time, the silhouette faded away to reveal her wicked face.

From what I could make out from so much pain I was brought to the ground, she had jet black hair, deep red eyes, and a dress that's pitch black.

"You may be asking," she said. "Why do I choose now to show myself?

Well. It would be pretty rude not to be able to look into the eyes of the one who ends your life."

I was too busy being in immense pain to give a shit.

"You've been causing quite a few problems for me and my men. I must say, I'm quite impressed. One Longinus user who managed slipped through the cracks."

"And I should take that as a compliment?" I jeered, spitting out blood.

"Perhaps. Or maybe it's one last glimmer of hope that I'm about snuff out for eternity. Any last words, Makoto Fujiwara?"

I chuckled. This is a perfect segue.

"Yeah… I think I got a few."

I positioned myself next to the phone I dropped when she lobbed my arm off.

"Would you die for me?"

She then then broke out into maniacal laughter.

"You want _me _to die!? Do you have any idea of the position you're in!? Oh. You're hilarious! Farewell, Makoto Fujiwara!"

She was then impaled through the torso by a spear of light.

"What the!?"

That person I called was Yuma Amano!

She landed right behind Halja and attacked her with another light spear.

But not before Halja pulled the spear out and used it to parry the other spear.

"It was foolish of you to show your face again!" Halja said. "I should have ended your life when I had the chance!"

"Funny," Raynare replied. "I was thinking the exact same thing!"

Halja then attacked her with a surge of dark magic.

This is bad. I'm in no condition to help her and she's completely outclassed.

Even if she is my evil ex-girlfriend, I still can't believe I sent her to her death.

However, as I was blacking out and accepting my fate, I saw a flash of light.


	13. 2:7 Rise of the White Dragon Emperor

I awoke inside the ruins of that old church, the one that Makoto made a large opening in the first time he fought Halja.

I tried to walk out, but I noticed there was a red forcefield preventing me from getting out.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you, Rias Gremory." Milcom said, who was out in the front of the church with his Knight and Queen. "My master's barrier is even stronger than the armor of that Stray."

I looked behind me. Along with the rest of my peerage, along with Makoto's mother, was Milcom's Rook, Hagane Sasaki.

"I'm sorry. After the kindness Makoto Fujiwara showed me, I didn't want to serve the Goddess of Death anymore. So, I ran away."

"What is your deal, Milcom!?"

"All of you are bait for young Makoto. Lady Halja isn't going let him escape from the jaws of death again."

* * *

"I want to thank you for coming to Lord Makoto's aid. If it wasn't for you, he would be dead."

"Don't get the wrong idea. This doesn't mean I've come to your side. I'll be dead before I join the likes of you."

That was the conversation I overheard when I woke up.

Wait. I was about to die. How the hell am I still alive!?

I checked for my halo. I still had it.

Okay. Good. They didn't have to turn me into a devil.

More importantly, what happened to my right arm? Or rather, what happened to me not having it?

"_Hey. You're finally awake."_

My right arm is talking again. This is one hell of a dream.

"Okay. Who are you?" I asked my right hand.

"_My name is Albion – The dragon that is sealed in your right hand."_

"Glad to see you have a name. What happened to my arm?"

"_Your right arm is now that of a dragon. I was forced to replace it before you bled out to death._"

"It looks like a normal arm."

"_That's because the the Himejima woman used her magic to transform the arm into a human arm."_

Grayfia entered my bedroom, followed by Suzaku and a man with red hair that was not unlike Rias'.

"Oh, Suzaku! You survived that fight with Enrico?"

"It was hardly a fight. He didn't want to fight me after the two of you got away."

"Figures."

"My name is Sirzechs Lucifer." the red-haired man said. "The older brother of Rias Gremory."

"Do you have any idea what just happened to me?"

"The Goddess of Death trapped you in a Mirror Dimension and tried to kill you," Grayfia explained. "She also had Milcom Amon capture Rias Gremory along with her peerage, as well as your mother. We managed to find you before she was able to finish off you and the fallen angel. We did have some help, though, from someone who managed to escape…"

Asia ran into to the room and embraced me.

"Thank God you're alright!" she said, in tears.

"It's okay, Asia." I said, hugging her in return.

"She's holding them in the abandoned church," Sirzechs explained. "If we work together, we may have a chance of beating her."

I was preoccupied looking out the window. Raynare had walked outside.

"Excuse me for one second."

I walked out the front door and Asia followed.

"Raynare!" I called out.

She chuckled. "I told you, Makoto. I don't want to be called by that name anymore."

"Okay, Yuma," I corrected myself. "About that date I promised you…"

"You have to rescue your friends. Plus, I'm still very much a fugitive, especially now. We'll go on a proper date some other time."

"And you'll promise not to kill me this time?"

"Perhaps… I need to go now. Take good care of little Asia for me."

She then flew off. That fallen angel is such an enigma. Even now, I don't really know if she's truly on my side.

"Hey, Dragon," I asked my right hand.

"_What is it, partner?_"

"Do you think I'll be able to take on Halja by myself?"

"_The chances are very slim, especially if she puts in any effort. But with your new arm and if you can manage to Divide some of her power, we may be able to achieve Balance Breaker._"

"I'm not sure what that is, but it sounds powerful enough to be our best chance."

"We're ready when you are, Makoto," said Sirzechs.

"It's too risky for you to come. You'll attract too much attention, especially since she has them as hostages." I said. "If it's a duel Halja wants, it's a duel she's gonna get. I believe I have a newfound trick up my sleeve."

"Very well, Makoto."

"Be careful!" Asia said.

"I will," I replied. "Be safe, Asia."

* * *

As I approached the church, I could see Rias and Akeno through the crumbled front wall.

Halja was already there waiting for me.

"Don't do it, Makoto! It's a trap!" Akeno exclaimed.

"Then I'll just have to spring it, won't I?"

"Look what we have here," said Halja. "Makoto Fujiwara, back from the dead. I shall soon remedy that."

"I wouldn't bet on it."

She then launched dark magic at me that I managed to cut through with my Power of Retribution.

I could hear my mom saying, "That's my son!"

I needed to close the distance between me and Halja in order to get a Divide off.

It doesn't help that she has the high ground…

I fired off a second round of my Retribution magic at her that she dodged, before she fired off several shots of red-colored energy that I narrowly managed to avoid.

She seems to be gradually increasing her power. I'm gonna have to finish this quickly before she can put too much effort in.

I charged at Halja but she countered with a shockwave that knocked me right back.

I managed to avoid another blast before firing off another one of my own, still trying to gradually climb up to get within range of her.

However, she then finally managed to hit me with an attack.

This is bad. I'm not gonna be able to get up to her at this rate. She keeps knocking me back.

I went for broke and whipped out a light sword in my left arm. I almost forgot I had these. I've been using magic ever since.

I charged at her with my sword and she parried it with her bare arm.

Now's my chance! I began reaching for her with my Dividing Gear.

"You must be foolish if those pathetic weapons could stand a chance against me!"

After she said that, she fired her magic point blank into my stomach, knocking me to the ground.

I am about at my limit. I need a miracle for me to get the upper hand.

As I was on the ground, she walked towards me, grabbed my shirt, and hoisted me up in the air.

"I don't know if you're incredibly brave, or really, really stupid. Not even your mother stood a chance against me in her prime! That's not even beginning to describe the fate the Michael and Azazel faced. What makes you think that you, a _human, _could even begin to stand a chance against _me, _the GODDESS OF DEATH!"

I began laughing. Almost as hard as she was earlier.

"What's so funny? Or are you going delirious in the face of your impending death?"

"No. I am not delirious. You got two things wrong. One – I am no mere human. I am a Nephilim, part angel! That's not even mentioning the dragon spirit within me!"

She seems amused by my heroic speech. This next part's gonna get her, though.

"And two – you are so amused at how you lured me into this trap, but in reality you just fell for _**my trap!**_"

I had managed to grab ahold of her with my Dividing Gear.

Her look of amusement suddenly shifted to a look of dread.

"_DIVIDE!"_

Yes! I divided her power!

The shock of the sheer amount of power that I transferred knocked us both back, but unlike her, I managed to stay on my feet.

"You ready?" I asked Albion, raising my dragon arm.

"_Ready when you are!"_

I began to glow as Halja recovered and fired a massive burst of dark energy at me, much greater than what she was firing off earlier. It was obvious she was holding back earlier.

However the sheer amount of energy I gave off caused her attack to dissipate as I transformed into a white suit of draconic armor.

"VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER – SCALE MAIL"

"Balance Breaker!?" I heard Rias exclaim.

"Kick her butt, Makoto!" yelled Mom.

I fired off my Power of Retribution, which at this point has escalated to the scale of your typical shonen ultimate technique and Halja followed suit.

I never knew I would be in a beam struggle with the Goddess of Death, but here I am.

She fired off her attack later than I did, but her attack was starting to overtake mine.

However, I was going to persevere. I'm going to rescue my friends!

I managed to start cutting through Halja's attack. Before I managed to hit her with my attack, though she began to take flight with bright red wings.

"Go after her, Makoto!" Mom said. "She's trying to activate _her_ Balance Breaker!"

I took flight to pursue Halja.

I could hear a voice yelling "_BOOST" _from Halja's direction.

"_Makoto! The Balance Breaker is only active for a short time!" _Albion told me. "_You won't have enough energy at this rate!" _

"Keep going!"

She seemed to be increasing in speed with Boosts, but I was still managing to catch up with her, until I managed to grab ahold of her leg!

"_DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!..."_

She gazed at me in fear.

"You aren't getting away!" I exclaimed as I sent her pummeling to the ground with a well-placed punch.

However, I wasn't out of the hole yet because, as Albion warned me, I had ran out of energy and the Scale Mail had fizzled out mere moments after creating a crater with the Goddess of Death

To add insult to injury, I didn't have enough strength to summon my angel wings to get me out of this. I'm gonna need a miracle to save me here.

Though, then again, who needs a miracle when you have Koneko to catch my fall at the last minute?

After the two of us hit the ground, she told me, "That was kickass, dude"

"Glad to see you're calling me something other than 'Delinquent,'"

Even she got a chuckle.

Everyone was congregating around me. Looks like me beating the shit out Halja managed to break the barrier.

However, Halja was still going, as she was getting up from being sent to the ground.

"Don't think you've defeated me, Fujiwara. I'll be back… and you'll regret ever crossing me!"

She then faded away in a flash of red.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was in bed.

What a bizarre dream. Me? The White Dragon Emperor? Get real…

Agh. Who am I kidding!? Of course it was real!

Asia came into my room with tray with teacups on it.

"Glad to see you're finally awake," she said, handing me one of the teacups. "Akeno specifically made this tea for you."

"Did she now?"

I took a sip of the tea.

"Oh. She _did _get those herbs that Suzaku promised. This is good!"

"I'm glad you like it. Your mother wanted you to make sure the President was up as well."

"Okay. I will."

I drank my tea and walked over to Rias' door. I gave a courtesy knock and opened it.

She slowly got herself up. It appears that what she wears to bed hasn't changed since the first time we met.

She yawned, "Good morning, Makoto."

"… Good morning, Rias."

"I'll get dressed and get down to breakfast shortly."

"That's great. Thank you," I said as I closed the door.

"My my. You seem to be a lot more comfortable around Rias than you were the first time."

Akeno was behind me. This situation is getting oddly familiar.

"I'm just getting used to it, that's all."

"How was the tea?"

"It was very good."

"Thank you. I do believe I owe you something from earlier that got rudely interrupted."

I had to think for a second. "Oh! Yeah, go ahead."

I moved my head to the side, but she shifted it back forward.

"Though, I do believe an upgrade is in order for your performance against Halja."

And that was a kiss on the lips.

Okay, that was surprising. Not unexpected, but surprising.

Plus, unless I'm mistaken, wasn't that just my first kiss from a girl!?

She giggled. "I'll see you around."

"Is there something you want to tell me, Makoto?"

Rias, who had, thankfully, put on a bathrobe, was looking at me either smugly or menacingly from the side of you bedroom door.

"Nothing at all…"

"Hmm. Alright then," she said, walking towards the bath. "Just letting you know, just because she's given her first kiss to you doesn't mean I'm giving up just yet. I'm not losing to Akeno."

Good grief. I really am in a harem.

I went down and had my breakfast.

"Hey, Makoto. Let's go to school together," Aika said with Asia.

"Sure, why not?"

As we were heading out the door, I heard a voice rushing out the door.

"Hey, wait for me!"

"Hagane?" I exclaimed.

She tossed me my jacket back.

I was actually wondering about that. I was gonna have to wear the Spring uniform until I could get that replaced.

"You defected just to return my jacket?"

"You got a hang of the uniform?" Asia asked her.

"Yes, I have," Hagane replied. "I just had some troubling finding a pair of tights I liked."

"Hey, Makoto," Aika said. "Try not to strip her uniform off during class."

"Well, you can tell Koneko to stop bringing that up!"

"No. Akeno brought that up."

"Of course she did."

"Makoto is a gentleman!" Asia said. "He would never do anything like that!"

Me and Hagane chuckled nervously.

Just like any good shonen hero worth his salt, no amount of broken powerups can get you out of attending High School.

However, they can make it just a little more interesting.

I may have sent the Goddess of Death running, but the fight is far from over.


	14. 3:1 Finger Lickin' Good

"Alright! I am so looking forward to this assignment. I've always wanted to spend more time with them!"

"Don't forget the reason us two were assigned as her bodyguards."

"Isn't it to protect her before the Conference?"

"There's more. The Purist Faction is on the move. She may be in danger. Especially if the Khaos Brigade decides to intervene."

* * *

**Volume 3: Twin Exorcists of the Fallen Conspiracy**

"Hello. My name is Hagane Sasaki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Another cute transfer student in a matter of weeks. That would definitely interest Matsuda and Motohama.

Except they weren't in here. What the hell are they up to?

Nevermind. I know exactly what they're planning.

I asked Rias earlier if Hagane was going to be part of her peerage, but she told me no.

"Even though she ran away, she's technically still part of Milcom Amon's peerage since she didn't kill him. We would have to make an exchange for me to officially acquire her."

"I guess that's not happening, since we're enemies with him and all," I said. "Why did she say she ran away?"

"The fact that she had your jacket was wearing on her. She felt like she had to repay the kindness you showed," she said. "By the way. Why _did _you give her your jacket?"

Rias had a suspicious face.

"It's a long story..."

"Well. I think you'll be happy to know I _did _manage to acquire Ravel Phenex as my first Bishop."

"How so?"

"After you were able to fight off both Diodora and Halja, Riser felt she was in much safer hands with us, so he exchanged her for one of my Bishop pieces. She's enrolled in the same year as Koneko."

So, a good part of the day managed to go by without incident, but then one of the office assistants came in right as one of the classes ended.

"Excuse me, but the Counselor wants to see Makoto Fujiwara."

I was excused from class and I was about to head to the office when I was stopped by two knuckleheads.

"Cutting class again, I see?" Motohama said. "Just like we are."

"Actually, my mom wanted to see me in her office. So, I have an actual excuse this time."

"Ooh! Can we come too?" Matsuda said, both of them overly excited.

"Absolutely not!" I was about to get onto them for perving on my mom again, but I changed the topic. "Then they will know that you're onto something."

"Onto what?" Motohama asked.

"You know what I'm talking about…"

"Anyway. That's not the issue we're worried about," Motohama added.

"What issue?" I asked.

"We know you walked to school with a posse of girls today!" Matsuda said. "Including that cute transfer student!"

So, they _do _know.

"Don't you dare turn into Yuuto Kiba on us!" Motohama added.

"Trust me. I'm _nothing_ like him."

That was technically correct. He's a devil and I am an angel.

"Well, that's a relief," Matsuda said. "Anyway, PE's about to start, so we better head to the Locker Room!"

They headed down the hall.

Since when did our PE time change?

Anyway, I continued on and entered my Mom's office, where she had brought two _more _girls.

One of them had chestnut-colored hair tied up into twintails and the other one, who was drinking the coffee Mom had prepared, had short blue hair with a green accent.

They were both wearing black jumpsuits under a white cloak.

"Oh. It's so great to see you again, Makoto!" the twintailed girl said.

"I'm sorry, but when did we meet, again?"

"C'mon! I'm Irina! Don't you remember that Summer in Middle School where you stayed with us in England!?"

"Vaguely."

"This may help," Mom said.

She handed me a picture. I, along with a tomboyish girl whose family we were staying with, was holding a sheathed sword that Mom acquired. I believe she currently keeps it in a glass case in the Basement.

"Oh! Irina Shidou!" I said as it clicked. "You grew your hair out!"

"Thanks, Makoto. You like it?" Irina asked.

"Eh. I'm more of a short hair guy. Looks good though!"

Says the guy who's Top 2 Girls are two long-haired bombshells. But, hey! You win some, you lose some.

"And this is Xenovia Quarta," Mom added. "I've worked closely with her caretaker, Sister Griselda, before."

"Pleased to meet you, Makoto," said Xenovia.

"So why are they here, exactly?" I asked. "Or is it the usual reason?"

"No. The reason they're here is because the Church sent them to act as bodyguards."

"What for?"

"The Church, the High-Ranking Devils, and the Fallen Angels are planning their battle strategy to take back Heaven from Halja," Mother said. "They'll want me at the Vatican in a few weeks to help with their Conference, and Rias will go home to the Underworld where they'll have their conference."

"That's not all," Xenovia said. "There are rumors that the Purist Faction of Grigori are making a move. Those who are loyal to neither the Khaos Brigade nor to the other leaders of the fallen angels."

"So that means they sent us two to stay with her as additional insurance to make sure she's safe from them!" Irina said.

"Anyway," Mom said. "Just wanted you to see them before you get to your next class!"

"Great." I said as I was leaving. "See you later!"

Just what I needed. More girls around the house. Rias already brought two the other day!

Since PE was apparently about to start, I headed in the direction of the Locker Room and went inside.

And it was full of girls!

"Sorry! Wrong one! Forgive the intrusion!" I apologized as I was beginning to back out.

I knew I shouldn't have followed Matsuda and Motohama's tracks!

"Oh. Hey, Makoto!" Ravel said as I was about to leave.

"Hey, Ravel, how's classes going?" I said, peeking out the corner.

"Good!"

"That's great."

"Don't let that Chick-fil-A distract you from your mission of getting to the right Locker Room, Makoto," Koneko said.

"What the hell is a Chick-fil-A?" said Aika.

"Fried chicken." Koneko explained.

"Hey!" Ravel exclaimed.

I went to one in England. I guess Koneko is familiar enough with that international chain to make an avian insult out of it.

"Hey, Makoto? This locker is jammed." Hagane said. "Could you help me with this?"

"Sure."

I fumbled with the handle a bit and sure enough, I managed to get it open.

And guess who was inside?

All the girls gasped.

"C'mon! Makoto just waltzed right in here! Why didn't y'all freak out over him!?" Matsuda exclaimed

"Because, unlike you two, he at least tries to respect women," Koneko replied.

"Tries?" I asked.

She violently threw Matsuda and Motohama out of the Locker Room.

"Sorry, Makoto, but you're not allowed in here either," Koneko said as she nudged me out as well and slammed the door.

"You smug prick! How did you do that!?" Matsuda exclaimed. "Not to mention, you brought, not one, but two hot transfer students."

"What can I say? I have a magnetic personality."

"Yeah. I don't think your personality is what's magnetic," Motohama commented.

I got a chuckle out of that before a felt a bizarre discomfort in my right arm.

"What is it?" Motohama asked. "Do you have a sudden urge after you accidentally walked into the girls changing?"

"No. I, uh, hurt my arm the other day and the Nurse told me to see her if it bothers me again."

"That's great," Motohama replied. "Hope you feel better!"

By the Nurse, I was referring to Akeno.

Apparently, the enchantment Suzaku put on my dragon arm was merely a stopgap measure. As Halja found out the hard way, that power is much harder to contain than you would think.

So, Rias and Akeno agreed to take turns scattering the dragon spirit so that it maintains the appearance of a normal arm, as only powerful devils like them are able to carry out this ritual.

Either that, or they really want an excuse to have some intimate time with me.

I entered a room on the second floor of the old schoolhouse that Akeno often used that was laid out like a traditional Japanese room, complete with _tatami_ flooring. They was a magic circle which I was to sit on when she performed the ritual on me.

I removed my shirt as Akeno entered the room.

She's, yet again, in just a bathrobe with her hair down as she had just gotten out of the shower.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I had to make preparations."

Goodness. She's even more alluring than before. I was trying not to gaze too hard at how easily I could see through her bathrobe.

"I'm in no rush. Feel free to get dried off if you want."

"Actually, it helps when my body's still damp."

"Oh. That's… good, then," I chuckled.

I sat down on the magic circle and she knelt down in suit.

"Let's begin," she said. "Hold out your right hand."

I obliged. She grasped my hand and began to suck on my index finger with her mouth.

Ooh, yeah! That's the spot. I could feel the tension in my right arm began to fade away as the well of energy generated by Albion was being channeled out of my right index finger.

I was nervous about this at first, but this is such a very pleasant sensation!

Akeno does seem to be making odd noises, though. My mind was curious as to what sort of enjoyment she's getting out of this.

She then suddenly licked my finger and pulled out.

"Oho! That tickles!"

"My, my. You are such a goof," she said. "This isn't turning you on by any chance, is it?"

"Not at all. Why would you get that idea?"

I could feel something running down my nose.

"Oh. Let me take care of that for you."

Akeno quickly grabbed a handkerchief and wiped off my nose.

Wait a second. Where did that blood come from!?

"It's okay. I'm a bit aside myself as well. We all thought you were dead, but you came back and sent Halja packing. You are such a fascinating junior. I don't know what to do."

She continued sucking out the dragon spirit, but this time she had positioned her _much_ closer to me.

This was causing a sensory overload. The feel of her damp skin, her thick scent, her wet hair…

This is starting to feel odd, but I can't put my finger on this feeling, partly because it's currently being serviced by Akeno.

She continued for a few moments and said "I think that covers it for today,"

"Whew. Thanks," I said. "I needed that."

"By the way…" she said. "Was it true what I overheard Rias saying? That I made the first move?"

"I guess it is."

I've noticed she's the only club member besides me who refers to her by her first name. I suppose that's expected when you've been besties for nearly ten years.

"That's wonderful!" she said, giggling, and then proceeding to hug me, having seemed to have forgotten the state of dress she was in.

Or maybe she doesn't care.

"I haven't forgotten what you said earlier, about how you'd still like me no matter what I was. And to think you were nearly killed…" She let go of me. "Sorry. I'm rambling a bit. You're free to go now."

"Thanks," I said nervously as I left the room. "Take care!"

Right as I was leaving, I collapsed to the wall as it all clicked.

"Damn! That was erotic!" I blurted out. I could hear Akeno giggling as she was exiting the room after me.

I looked at that picture that Mother gave of me and Irina.

Despite that episode, what was still at the top of my mind was the fallen angel conspiracy that Irina and Xenovia were talking about.

To get information about this new enemy, I would have to contact an old enemy.

I picked up the phone and called her.

"What? Do I need to save your ass again?"

"Not right now, Yuma." I replied. "What do you know about the Purist Faction?"

"Oh boy. They're nasty pieces of work," she said. "I'm not that crazy about devils, but they take it to the next level.

Their leader is named Kokabiel. He used to be one of the leaders of Grigori a long time ago, but he rebelled when Azazel wanted to make peace with the other two factions and the humans."

"Do you know why he's not involved with the Khaos Brigade like Mittelt is?"

"Halja is willing to use anyone from the Three Factions to ensure she's the supreme ruler. Kokabiel, on the other hand, wants to continue the war between the Three Factions all the way to a decisive victory for the Fallen Angels."

"Pretty stubborn, if you ask me," I commented.

"Maniacal is more like it."

"Who are you talking to, Makoto?" Kiba asked as he was walking through.

"I gotta go. See ya," I hung up. "Nobody, really," I replied.

He noticed the picture I was holding. "Hold on. Can I see that?"

"Sure."

He looked at it and his eyes lit up. But not in excitement.

"I recognize that."

"Recognize what?"

"That's a Holy Sword. I'm very much acquainted with those."

"What? You've wielded one of those?"

"On the contrary. My purpose is to destroy a particular one."

"Well," I said. "It better not be this one. My mom went to considerable lengths to acquire this."

"No," he replied. "You need not concern yourself. This is personal."

It was like I saw a completely new side of Kiba. One far different than his radiant pretty boy side.


	15. 3:2 Excalibur: A True Underdog Story

"Easy there, Koneko!" I said.

"If the Class President's Rooks are anything like us, you have to be prepared for a pitch like that."

"We have a girl in a suit of armor and _you_. I doubt they have anything to compete with that."

Me and Koneko were practicing in the field for the Sports Tournament, where all the school's clubs would be competing against each other.

Our biggest rival would be the Student Council, which would mean facing Sona Sitri's peerage.

I tossed the baseball back to Koneko, and she again pitched it back to me.

I narrowly caught it right before it busted my family jewels.

"Okay. I know you're short, but c'mon!"

"Again. You need to be prepared."

"Nice catch there, Makoto!"

I heard Irina call out from behind me. She and Xenovia had somehow acquired the school uniform, but I can't recall them being transferred here.

"Thanks, Irina!"

"Hey, why aren't you wearing shorts?" Irina asked Xenovia. "They'll help prevent unwanted flashing!"

"Lady Gabriel gave us these uniforms to help us blend in better." Xenovia replied. "Wearing bike shorts, a crucifix, and especially having _that _on you won't help our case," pointing to a piece of string she was wearing on her arm.

"Says the one who dyed her hair."

"Some bodyguards that Ms. Gabriel got there…" Koneko commented as they continued arguing about how to wear the uniform.

"We'll be cheering you on, Makoto!" Irina exclaimed as the argument reached a stalemate.

"I'm cheering on the Student Council," Xenovia commented. "It doesn't feel right to cheer on devils."

"Hate to break it to you, but the Student Council is also composed of devils."

"Really? That's weird." she said. "Then I guess I'll cheer you on then!"

"Hey, Makoto?" Rias came up to me and said. She had on a tennis uniform. "The Tennis match is about to start in half an hour. Could you find Yuuto for me?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

After about 15 minutes of looking, I cut my losses, grabbed my tennis uniform and went up to the court.

"You couldn't find him?" Rias asked.

"No, I couldn't," I replied. "He's been acting weird ever since I showed him a picture of a sword."

"Well, I think the two of us more than suffice for our second and third-year tag team."

"Thanks, Rias."

Meanwhile, on the other side, the Class President was teamed up with Genshiro Saji, one of the second-years.

"Saji!" Sona barked. "Focus up! The opponent is more formidable than we anticipated!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Saji is one of her Pawns," Rias explained. "He has a spirit similar to yours, so he took four Pawns."

"Yeah! Let's go Team Rias and Makoto!"

Everyone erupted into cheers as Matsuda and Motohama yelled that.

"Never knew I would see the day that people were in agreement with those two," I commented.

"We seem to have won the crowd, Sona." Rias said.

"Yeah. But that doesn't reflect on who wins the game in the slightest, Rias."

"Makoto, we're showing no mercy to those two. Understood?"

"Completely."

Rias made the first serve, leading to another round of cheers from both the boys and girls. Sona continued the rally as she struck the ball to similar fanfare.

Sona's strike went in my direction. Remembering Koneko's advice, I braced myself for a fastball and responded in turn, volleying it back at Sona.

I heard some scattered cheers. Some from the girls, but I could mostly hear Matsuda and Motohama as well as Irina and Asia.

I can guess two reasons why the crowd's more interested in Rias and Sona. Three if you include the miniskirts.

However, that shot caught Sona off guard and she hit it off-sides.

That got the crowd riled up like I wanted it.

"15-0 Gremory!"

"Yeah. You showed the Class President what for!" Matsuda yelled.

"Not bad, Makoto. I underestimated you," Sona commented.

"Thank you."

"But I'm not giving up! Sitri Spin-Ball!"

Did I just see her glow blue as she served the ball?

"Oh yeah?" Rias replied "Gremory Counter-Attac-"

The ball suddenly changed its trajectory and hit the ground twice before she was able to pull off that move.

"15-15!"

"Hey! Foul!" I protested. "Aren't you supposed to be the rules lawyer here, Sona!?"

"Now, now, Makoto. I said no mercy, remember?" Rias replied. "We have 108 styles of magic ball, you know?"

"Well this one will make 109."

I flashed white and served the ball in Saji's direction.

It hit his racket and shattered it.

"Oops." I muttered.

Saji grew pale as Sona glared daggers at him.

Despite me breaking Saji's racket, the point still stood. "30-15 Gremory!"

Sona was out for blood. She served right back at me and shattered my racket in retaliation.

"30-30!"

"You dare target Makoto!?" she said as I passed the ball back to her.

"You said it yourself, Rias," Sona replied. "No mercy!"

What followed after Rias served that ball was anybody's guess.

* * *

"Damn, Makoto!" Motohama said as I rested in the Locker Room. "You were absolutely wicked out there!"

"Thanks," I replied as he handed me some water.

"You have any idea what the final verdict was on that game?" Matsuda asked.

"Well, since all four of our rackets were busted, and the whereabouts of that ball was known only by God, the game was ruled as a draw. The group matches will determine the outcome now."

"Hey, Makoto. Have you heard about the mysteriously disappearing panties?" Motohama added.

"What!?" I exclaimed. "That's absurd… Unless you two were involved, perhaps."

"Oh no!" Matsuda replied. "We may be perverts, but we're not brutes!"

"That's a relief," I said, "By the way, have you seen Yuuto Kiba anywhere?"

"Not a clue," Motohama replied. "I haven't even seen any groupies that would possibly be his. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering…"

"Hey, if you're into that kinda stuff, we're perfectly okay with it!" Matsuda commented.

"Trust me, there are two massive benefits to being in the club and Yuuto Kiba isn't one of them."

"Oh. Trust me. I would understand!" he replied. "Stay shiny, you lucky dog!"

Even so, Rias and I are worried about Kiba. What has gotten into him?

* * *

It was decided that the Occult Research Club and the Student Council would settle the tiebreaker in a game of Dodgeball.

Asia entered the Gym after me and she was wearing-

"Um… Aika told me that bloomers were part of the Dodgeball uniform."

Not gonna lie. Her legs are looking quite good in bloomers. Still…

"Aika!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, Makoto." Aika said as she entered, wearing the regular PE shorts. "Don't lie to yourself and say that the sight of your servant's pearly white legs isn't firing you up."

"I'm already fired up from getting my Tennis racket busted by Sona Sitri."

"Well, then you're bound not to lose now, right?"

"Hmm. Might as well!"

The rest of the club soon joined us, followed by Kiba a while after.

"Oh! Nice to see you, Yuuto!" Rias said, joyfully.

"Let's just get this over with…"

His tone of voice is still odd. What about that supposed Holy Sword is bothering him so much?

"Anyway," I said. "Now that we're all here. Mom wanted you all to have these."

She made headbands for all of us with "Occult Research Club" embroidered on them.

"Oh. How thoughtful of her!" Rias said as she grabbed the first one.

"My. She came prepared," Akeno added, quickly grabbing the second one.

They all took them and put them on their forehead.

"Here, Kiba. Take one." I said.

"Oh… Thanks…"

His mind is clearly not in this. What the hell's going on?

A few minutes later, we were called to the starting lines and the whistle was blown to start the game.

As I narrowly dodged several shots from the Student Council, I was beginning to notice a pattern.

Aika seemed to notice it too. "Hey, how come 90% of those shots are at you, Makoto?"

"Well. Rias and Akeno are out of the question. They're the two idols of this school. Same with Asia. Everyone adores her. The girls will murder you if you eliminate Kiba. They would feel bad if they go for Koneko or Hagane, even though they both can easily kick your ass in retaliation. Ravel looks like the type of person who would have you sued, and you would probably have a filthy doujin commissioned of them if they eliminate you. So, by process of elimination it's the weird guy who's constantly cutting class."

I said that while I was dodging what felt like five million balls.

"I would say that's pretty spot-on."

By the time I was done with that summation of why I'm the prime target, I was about out of breath.

One particularly fierce ball went straight for me and I would have been eliminated if Asia didn't take it for me.

"Asia! No!"

As Asia went to the sidelines, I located the culprit, who was none other than Tsubaki Shinra, the Vice President, and I swiftly eliminated her.

Meanwhile, I noticed Kiba looked completely zoned out.

"Kiba! Get your head in the game!"

"Oh. Sorry, Makoto…" he said, dodging a shot that was coming right at him.

"Well, at least there's no magic balls this time." I commented.

I spoke too soon. I saw Sona glowing blue again and she made a spike right for me.

Again. Koneko's training is coming into play.

I braced for the approaching projectile and instead of trying to dodge it, which would have probably been impossible, knowing Sona, so I took it head on and caught it in my bare hands!

The force caused me to skid back several meters, but she's eliminated either way!

"Nice catch, Makoto!" Akeno said. "You eliminated both the Class President _and _Vice President!"

"Yeah! That's for breaking my racket, Four-Eyes!"

"Makoto! Watch out!" Koneko exclaimed.

Another ball was heading my way. Low.

But I was too late!

It was a pain unlike any I had experienced. Yes. I had my arm chopped off by Halja. But this was far more humiliating.

"Agh! Right in the plums!"

"Yeah! That was for the Class President!... And my racket!"

Hagane swiftly knocked Saji out in retaliation as I hobbled off the court.

"And that was for Makoto's nuts!"

"You were great, Makoto! We'll take it from here!" Rias told me.

"Let's avenge Makoto's manhood!" Akeno exclaimed.

Asia quickly escorted me outside and she was quickly followed by Xenovia and Irina.

"Are you okay, Makoto!?" Irina asked.

"Me? Yes." I replied "My balls? Definitely not."

"Can you still reproduce!?" asked Xenovia.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Here." Asia said as she applied her Twilight Healing over my pants.

I have never felt more relieved in my life.

I collapsed next to the side of the gym.

"Oh. You're a lifesaver, Asia."

"By the way Asia," Irina added. "I was so worried when I heard the church had you excommunicated! I'm so relieved that Makoto took you in! I always thought you were such an angel but now you're an actual one."

"I- I was foolish," Asia said, beginning to cry. "I was foolish to heal a fiend like Diodora and work for servants of the Goddess of Death."

"Don't say things like that, Asia." I said, patting her on the head.

"What's past is past! You're with us, now! You don't have to apologize for your past mistakes."

"Yeah, Asia." Xenovia said. "You have a great family, now. Even if most of them are devils, I could tell just from Makoto's interactions with them throughout the day that they aren't so bad after all!"

"Man, it's only been a couple days and I already know I'll miss this place when our assignment is through." Irina said, suppressing some tears herself.

I agree. I feel like the four of us could be the start of something great.

From the inside of the gym I could hear the news. "The Occult Research Club Wins!"

* * *

We went back at the house shortly after, narrowly avoiding a massive downpour that came our way.

"You notice anything odd about Kiba?" I asked Rias.

"Of course I have. I wouldn't be a good master if I didn't," she replied. "I had to get onto him for being a no-show at the Tennis match. No offense to you. You turned out to be a better match for Sona's particular style of playing.

But even when I was reprimanding him, he was displaying to emotion at all. It was like he was a completely different person. Do you have any idea? You mentioned a sword a while back."

"Well, my Mom gave me this old picture of me and Irina, one of the bodyguards sent by the Church," I replied, handing her the picture. "Kiba said that it was some sort of holy sword."

"If you want, I could show you it." Mom said. She was accompanied by Irina and Xenovia.

"I would love to."

We went down to the basement. She unlocked one of the rooms to reveal a large amount of various memorabilia – swords, armor, whatnot.

"You have an impressive collection Ms. Gabriel!" Rias said.

"Various odds and ends I've collected from my relationship with your family and the church."

I recognized the sword from the picture. I read on the inscription on the glass case, "Ascalon"

I then noticed a large sword that I haven't seen in this room before that was almost like a battle axe. "What is that?"

"That's actually my weapon. Excalibur Destruction," Xenovia said. "Lady Gabriel offered to store it in here for safe-keeping while we were off-duty."

"I'm actually wearing mine," Irina said, pointing to the string on her arm. "It's called Excalibur Mimic."

"So, you two are rocking _Excalibur!?_" I said. "That's metal."

"Almost," Xenovia explained. "They both are a seventh of the full Excalibur.

Which reminds me, Lady Gremory, part of the reason we're here is because the church believes that at least one of the three Excalibur pieces that had been stolen from us by the Grigori have been located in this town. The Church is asking that your servants not intervene in our mission to track them down."

"I accept that proposal. We can't afford to tread lightly with something as deadly to us as Holy Swords."

I noticed someone was peeking in through the door.

"Kiba?"

He ran off.

"Excuse me for one second," I said as I followed him

I ran into the living room. Asia and Aika were in there.

"Yuuto bolted out of here suddenly!" Aika said, motioning towards the front door, which had been opened.

I went to grab one of the umbrellas.

"Here! Take this one!" Mom said to me, tossing me a specific umbrella.

"You may need _that _one."

I nodded, as I opened the umbrella and dashed outside.

"Yuuto!" I cried out. Since I used to view him as a rival, I usually didn't use his first name, but I'm making an exception here.

"I told you not to concern yourself with this."

"You told me yourself that I would get killed if I took on exorcists by myself. Now you're going on a one-man crusade on Excalibur. That's _suicide!"_

"You and me both know that's not the same. I don't expect a goody-two-shoes angel like yourself to understand the concept of revenge!"

Okay. That's it. Let's see you grit those teeth!

I reached out to slap some sense into him, but he was fast enough to grab my hand before it connected.

"Don't you _dare _start acting like Rias Gremory! You are _nothing _compared to her!"

"Snap out of this, Yuuto! Everyone is concerned about you! I don't want my friend to die!"

I was beginning to shed tears just thinking of that.

"Friendship!? Don't be so naïve!"

"Ooh. Look what we have here! Angelface and the Prince are sure looking like a divorced couple!"

I know that voice.

It was Freed Sellzen! And it appears he's acquired a new toy! Could it be?

"You said I didn't understand the concept of revenge, right?" I told Yuuto as I collaped the umbrella and began unscrewing the end of it. "Well, you were wrong…"

I unsheathed the blade concealed within my umbrella.

"I'll never forget the face of the man who murdered Asia."


	16. 3:3 Confiscating Stolen Goods

"The glow of that sword!" Yuuto exclaimed, "It can't be!"

"Ooh! You have a sharp eye, Princess!" Freed replied. "I'm dying to find out who will win. Your mass-produced pocket knives? Angelface's umbrella? Or this holy sword _**EXCALIBUR!**_"

Yuuto scowled and summoned one of his swords. "Enough! I'm not in the mood to deal with your shit! Holy Eraser!"

He charged at him as his blade was engulfed in darkness.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth, pretty boy!?" Freed said as his blade clashed with Yuuto's blade of darkness.

However, this time it was the darkness that ended up being fizzled out instead of the light of Freed's sword.

Freed made a buzzer sound. "Sorry! But this isn't some cheap sword of light like last time."

"So, it's a genuine article after all. I now have free reign to end you and that cursed blade!"

Yuuto swiftly elbowed Freed in the face and knocked him into the mud.

"Tch! I wanted to deal with Angelface first for ejecting me out a window. But now that you've ruined my robes, you're first!"

He leapt at him and his Holy Sword shattered Yuuto's blade.

I rushed to get between them before he could get in a blow on Yuuto, which I knew would be fatal to him.

His blade clashed with my umbrella-sword.

It seems like a flimsy blade, but it somehow held up against what's presumably an Excalibur much better than one of Yuuto's.

Nice to see you've finally graduated from Taking-The-Bullet Academy, Angelface!"

"With honors, to boot. You'll pay for what you did to Asia!"

My sword began to glow in a way not dissimilar from his Excalibur as its aura knocked him back.

"Time out!" Freed said. "Gabriel made a Holy Sword out of an umbrella!?"

I glanced at my blade. "Mom made a Holy Sword out of an umbrella!?"

Then Xenovia rushed out wearing her cloak with her Excalibur Destruction. Irina was close behind, turning Excalibur Mimic into a katana.

"Well, shit. Looks like the rozzers are onto me! Good night everyone!"

As Freed said that, he dropped a flashbang and vanished.

Yuuto dashed off at him as the other two rushed to my aid.

"You're not injured, are you!?" Irina asked me.

"No. I'm fine."

"Let's get you inside," Xenovia said.

* * *

"So Yuuto is gone?" Koneko said, with much more concern in her voice than usual.

"He ran off after that exorcist," Rias replied. "I was unable to stop him…"

"Then we should go after him!" Aika exclaimed. "Freed has a Holy Sword. He's gonna get killed!"

"Absolutely not!" Rias said, with a much harsher tone than usual. "I can't afford to have another one of you risk their lives like that! Any contact with the swords can be fatal!"

Aika looked furious, Koneko looked frustrated, and Asia looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Rias sighed, she looked frustrated as well. "We should trust these exorcists. They are our best bet of getting Yuuto back."

"Why is Freed Sellzen even working with the Purist Faction, anyway? Wasn't he in cahoots with the Khaos Brigade last time we saw him?"

As I said that, everyone glanced at me as I was soaking wet from the rain.

"Bath. Now," Rias told me.

"Okay…"

* * *

I began warming up the bath.

Since I was alone, I had to ask Albion something.

"Hey, Dragon."

"_What is it, partner?"_

"I heard my mother mention Halja having a Balance Breaker as well. What is that about?"

"_Funny you should ask. The Goddess of Death has the power of my arch-rival, the Red Dragon, Ddraig._"

"So, she's not only a powerful goddess, but she has a Sacred Gear of the same type as me!?"

"_Normally, only a human like yourself can obtain a Sacred Gear, but she obtained a shard from its previous owner and, after retconning him and the other Longinus users out, she has the dragon under her subjugation. That's why your mother insisted on stopping her before she could use her Balance Breaker. By that point, especially with your incomplete transformation, she would have been unstoppable."_

"So, if that wasn't a full transformation, how am I supposed to get to the next level?"

"_I don't know what to tell you except that you have to get stronger. She won't make the same mistake of holding back the next time you meet."_

On that note, I began stripping my clothes off until I heard the doorknob click and instinctively protected my privates with a towel.

"Don't fret. It's just me." I heard Rias say. "I'm wearing a towel. So, don't worry."

I was still on the defensive. The towel is still dangerous.

"C'mon," she said as she entered. "It can't be much worse than what Akeno has been up to in your little sessions with her."

I sighed. "You have a point."

"I'll help wash you. I owe you an explanation about Yuuto."

I reluctantly sat down as she began washing my back.

"He was an orphan who was experimented on by a rogue priest named Valper Galilei to wield the Holy Sword Excalibur. When the experiments proved to be unsuccessful, they attempted to dispose of him along with his fellow test subjects, who helped him escape."

"So that's why he wants to destroy Excalibur. Because of it, his friends were killed, and he nearly joined them."

It's the same reason that I want to defeat Halja.

"However, when I found him, he was on the verge of death from the toxic gas, so I took him in as one of my servants."

"I wish I was as cool as you. Always coming to people's rescue like that…"

"But you did that very thing against Halja. A Goddess of Death, for that matter. Even I wouldn't be brave enough to do that, let alone powerful enough to stand against her as well as you did."

"I still feel that I'm stuck in your shadow, though. Everyone thinks you're the coolest person in school and I'm still that weird loner."

"Give them some time. I know for a fact you caught a lot of attention at the Sports Festival. I, for one, think you're cool. The whole club thinks so too."

"Thanks for the support, Rias. I would literally be dead without you."

As she finished washing my back, I suddenly noticed she had created a magic circle in the bathroom.

"Now, I do believe it's my turn to spoil you. Hold out your right hand."

* * *

As I was heading to bed, something was bothering me.

No. It wasn't the spirit-scattering session with Rias. In fact, she was a lot more discrete and delicate than Akeno.

No, what was bothering me was Yuuto.

Even with those two exorcists, Yuma said that a powerful fallen angel was in charge of the Purist Faction.

I struggled to fight Yuma and this dude is likely 10 times stronger than her at least. I doubt the Holy Swords they possess will be enough.

Not to mention we have Freed Sellzen with _his _Holy Sword. Yuuto struggled to fight against that thing and the next time he fights it may be his last.

We also have that rogue priest Valper that Rias mentioned. He probably has a legion of exorcists under his employ and they likely have the other two stolen pieces.

I'm sorry, Rias. But I have to help save him!

_"Big bro! It's morning! Time to get up! If you don't I'll have to tickle you to death! Tickle tickle tickle-"_

I had set my alarm for the buttcrack of dawn and began heading out the front door until-.

"Where do think you're going?"

I was confronted by Xenovia and Irina.

"Well, now that I've been caught, I'm going back to bed…" I answered Xenovia.

"Don't stop on our account, Makoto!" Irina said. "We'd be glad to have your help!"

"Didn't you say that you didn't want our club's help?"

"The Church didn't want the Underworld potentially getting their hands on Excalibur," Xenovia clarified, "I don't see the problem with Lady Gabriel's son assisting us, though!"

"Well, I'm glad you're willing to help me find Yuuto," I said. "I would probably end up getting killed 100 times without your help. So, what's our first move?"

"Well, we need to look for a man known as the Legendary Sage," Irina said. "He may have information on where to find Valper Galilei, who's the most likely culprit who stole the Excalibur pieces."

"Isn't there _another _reason you want to track down this Legendary Sage?" Xenovia questioned Irina.

"Well, um… You see…"

"We have reason to believe that he stole Irina's underwear," Xenovia finished for her.

"Xenovia! You don't have to say that out loud!"

"We encountered a monster on our way here that was likely under his control and it used its powers to steal them. Thankfully, Lady Gabriel got her some extras when we told her about it."

"Xenovia!"

"So, the mysterious panty thief is real after all…" I mused.

"Makoto! Not you too!"

"There's no avoiding it, Irina." I said. "Besides, going after him could kill two birds with one stone. We get information about the stolen holy swords _and _we get your undies back."

Irina went from embarrassed to motivated. "Yeah! You're right!"

"All we have to do now is track him down," said Xenovia. "He could be anywhere."

"I have an idea where he might be," I said.

* * *

I led them to the abandoned building where we, or rather, Enrico Stark, took down that stray devil.

"Why this place?" Irina asked me.

"Rias has located numerous stray devils here in the past. This seems to be a hotspot for magical vagrants who don't want to be found."

I noticed a door in the back that appeared to emanate some sort of magical aura.

"This door seems to be sealed shut with some sort of magic," Irina said. "We might be onto something."

Xenovia busted out Excalibur Destruction and was about to ram through the door.

"Hold up, Xenovia," I interrupted. "Even if that worked, we would certainly draw too much attention if we just went through like that. Akeno taught me a few magic tricks for stuff such as this."

I held up my hand and the door began to glow as a magic seal appeared on the door and it opened up.

"Oh. I see." Xenovia said, lowering her sword.

"Not everything has to be solved with brute force, Xenovia." Irina said.

We walked down some stairs that led down to a dark basement. As we approached a faint light source, we heard someone muttering to himself, which was becoming clearer as we got closer.

"Useless… Wiring's cheap…"

Is he talking about some sort of electronic?

However, as we saw him through the opening of the dimly lit chamber, we found out he was _not _talking about electronics.

"Now this one's beautiful!" he said as he put a pair of panties in some sort of chest.

"That's some collection," I muttered. "Someone needs a hobby."

"I think that _is _his hobby." Xenovia replied. "That must be the guy we're looking for."

"That's magnificent!" he exclaimed as he held up a frilly, pink bra.

"Wait! That's mine!" Irina exclaimed.

"Ah. So, you must be the rats scurrying about in the shadows." he turned to us and said as he laid the chest in the middle of a magic circle that was drawn on the floor.

"Way to give away our position, Irina…" I muttered.

I approached the man. "And you must be this 'Legendary Sage' I've been hearing about. No need for alarm. I just need to ask you a few questions."

"And we're here to turn you into the Church for your hedonistic acts," Xenovia added as she raised her blade.

"Amen!" Irina exclaimed.

"Okay, you could have told me that bit before we got here," I commented.

"He's been a fugitive of the Church for many years," Xenovia replied. "And to think he was one of our own once."

"Oh, yes. It all started when I was passing by one of my Sisters when, all of a sudden… my arm, by chance, happened to brush against her chest!

I was never the same! The sensation of her soft breasts were like nothing I've ever experienced before! I struggled to keep my mind pure as I pondered why the Lord has forbidden us from them. But then he sent me a vision at night telling me that I must embrace those feelings! And ever since then, in spite of the Church's persecution, I seek to carry out God's work!"

Irina and Xenovia looked absolutely flabbergasted by the Sage's anecdote.

"Well, that was… interesting…" I commented. "But that doesn't answer my question. What do you know about the whereabouts of Valper Galilei?"

"I- I don't know a thing!" he exclaimed.

"Oh really!?" I said as I approached him. I summoned my Diving Gear and tapped him on the shoulder.

"_DIVIDE!"_

I stretched out my right arm as I followed through with the transformation.

"_VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!"_

"Wait. Vanishing Dragon!?" Irina exclaimed.

He was petrified in fear "Okay! Okay! I'll tell!" he exclaimed as my Scale Mail faded away.

"He's working within this town. His master said something about using Excalibur to wipe out the devils' presence here. That's all I know, I swear."

So, Freed's appearance here was no coincidence. The Purist Faction is here.

"One more thing," I added. "I'm gonna need you to return this young lady's underwear to her. The pink ones with the frills."

"Here! Just take them!" he exclaimed as he tossed me Irina's panties. She swiftly snatched them from my hand and caught her bra shortly after.

He then swiftly grabbed his treasure chest and exclaimed, "But I won't let you stop me from fulfilling the Lord's will!" as he made haste towards the exit.

I reached out with my left hand and, suddenly his hands and feet were bound with rope and he collapsed to the floor, the chest he dropped scattering his stolen underwear over the floor.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Irina asked me. "I need to report our capture to the Church,"

"That was a bit different than _her_ intended use, but I'm glad Akeno taught me that technique!" I said as I handed Irina my phone.

"So, you're affiliated with the Priestess of Thunder? I envy you," the Sage commented "Being surrounded by such well-endowed women like her and her friend Rias Gremory."

"I'm flattered."

"Don't listen to him, Makoto." Xenovia replied.

"Hey, a man of chivalry can still appreciate a fine pair of breasts," I replied. "But you, 'Legendary Sage,' went too far. And it looks like you'll be doing your panty thievery in Prison from now on."

Irina handed my phone back to me. "The Church will handle this from here, including the return of the rest of the underwear he stole," she said as we began heading out.

"Boobies And Peace!" the Sage exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. Boobies and peace," I responded.

"Do you have any idea what what he planning to use all those panties for?" Xenovia asked me.

"Who knows?"

"So, it's true that you have the power of the White Dragon?" Irina added

"With that kind of power, we'll be able to take down Kokabiel for sure!"

"Oh. That was just a bluff. The power I took from the Sage only gave me about one second of transformation."

"Still. We may only need a second or two to take him down with that kind of power!" Irina said.

"So, Valper is in this town, huh?"

Yuuto was waiting for us outside the stairway doors.

"You tracked down this Sage as well?" I asked.

"My search for Freed Sellzen's whereabouts reached a dead end," he commented. "So, I followed you three here."

"Whatever works," I said. "From now on, we stick together, okay? I was seriously worried about you."

"I want to apologize for what I said to you earlier," Yuuto told me. "I said some things I really shouldn't have said."

"No. I didn't fully understand what you were going through. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"I just want to give you a heads up," Yuuto told the exorcists. "I plan on destroying those Excaliburs and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"You don't have to warn us," Xenovia said. "If destroying Excalibur means that it's not in the hands of our enemies, then it's fine by us."

"Well, now that we got that out of way," I said. "Now that we know where those swords are, we can't afford to rest until we track them down and destroy them.

Now let's grab some lunch. I'm starving."


	17. 3:4 The Fast and the Holiest

After grabbing some Lunch, the four of us got back to hunting down the stolen Excalibur pieces.

"Now that we know Valper is in this town, I don't suppose you have an idea where he could be as well?" Xenovia asked me.

"No clue. We already ruled out the abandoned building with the panty thief. There's also an abandoned church we ought to try – the one with a massive hole out front."

"I wonder who caused that," Irina said.

"Who knows?" I replied. "There's also a warehouse that's also a stray devil hotspot he might be at."

"Let's split up," said Xenovia, "We'll check the Church. You two check the warehouse. Call me if you find anything."

"Okay," I said as we went our separate ways. "Try not to get killed."

"The two of us are at a disadvantage, aren't we, though?" Yuuto asked me. "They both got Excaliburs, which have been established already to be superior to even anything I can produce, and you don't even have a sword."

"I still have my Holy Magic. I would have just used that against Freed but I really wanted to kill him with a sword at that time."

"Oh. I feel you, man."

"Hey. Wait for me!"

Asia was rushing towards me and Yuuto. She was followed by someone else muttering.

"Oh man, the Class President is gonna murder me for this… but I just couldn't act uncool in front of Asia-chan!"

"Ah, Saji. What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing much. It's just your servant batted her puppy-dog eyes at me telling me she needed to 'Save Makoto and Yuuto' and I just couldn't say no."

"Well, shit," I muttered. "Sorry, Asia, I should've given you a heads up before running off suddenly like that."

On second thought, she doesn't seem the type to keep secrets very well, so that probably would've been a bad idea.

Though, then again, the fact that she's here may imply she's more okay with us defying Rias' order than I thought.

"No. That's fine," she replied. "I didn't say anything about needing help, though."

"I still can't leave you hangin' like that!" Saji exclaimed. "I don't know what I'd do if I let one of my Juniors get hurt!"

"But we're in the same year."

"Well, in any case, I'm glad the three of us are here," I stated. "As the only three men in this school, we gotta stick together."

"But wait, what about Matsuda and Motohama?" Asia asked.

"The only three men in this school…" I insisted.

"There's also a first year-" Saji began to say.

"So, let's go check out this warehouse,"

Saji started to mutter "Oh, God. I'm in trouble," over and over.

* * *

As we approached the warehouse, Asia began to ask,

"So why does Excalibur bother you so much, Yuuto?"

"I watched my friends die because of the Holy Sword Project. I would have joined them if it weren't for the President." Yuuto said. "Ever since then, my goal in life was to avenge my comrades that Valper Galilei senselessly murdered, and in the name of God for that matter. I need to prove that I'm stronger than those Holy Swords."

"You don't have to do it alone! I have firsthand experience with those who do evil in the name of God!" Asia said, with a confidence I've never seen before. "I want to help you stop them!"

"Wow, Fujiwara, your confidence seems to have rubbed off on her. Helping you guys out may be worth getting punished by the Class President after all," Saji said to me. "Speaking of which. I happen to have a dream myself,"

"And what might that be?" I asked.

"I wanna impregnate the Class President and marry her!" he said without hesitation.

"Well…" I replied. "Good luck with that."

"And what might yours be?"

"Mine's more the reverse of yours. Get married, find someplace quiet to live, maybe have a couple kids."

"Ooh. That one actually sounds better. I need to think of that now. With whom? I've already called dibs on the Class President!"

"I'm not sure, I was thinking maybe Ak-"

As I was saying that. Yuuto suddenly went defensive and Saji followed suit.

"What's going on?" Asia said.

"Is it Freed?" I asked.

"No," Yuuto said. "It's a Stray Devil. A dangerous one."

"Ah. That was rather rude of you to call a lady that, nya."

The woman in question had black hair and was wearing her kimono quite loosely. What was the most notable, however, was her cat ears and twin tails.

"We need to alert the President now," Yuuto said.

"But wait! Aren't we in trouble already!?" Saji said.

"Sona doesn't know what you were doing yet, Saji, so _you _are safe," I said. "Besides, getting disciplined by our masters is the least of our worries right now."

"You boys don't have to fret, nya. I don't wish to fight you." the stray devil said. "I was actually hired by the Grigori to keep tabs on the Purist Faction. If you were looking for them, you just missed them."

"Well, shoot," Saji commented. "Guess we'll have to keep looking."

"The name's Kuroka, by the way," she said to me, getting dangerously close. "Tell Shirone I said Hi."

"Wait a second!" I exclaimed to her as she leapt through a hole in the roof. "Who the hell is Shirone?"

She looked down at us. "Aren't the two of you already well-acquainted, nya?"

What does she mean by that? Is it someone in the club?

I called Xenovia on the phone. "What's up? You find anything?" she answered.

"Other than a strange catgirl, nope," I replied. "You?"

"Nothing. The place is abandoned."

"Let's regroup in the Park and figure things out from there."

"Roger."

I hung up. "Who was that?" Saji asked.

"An exorcist."

Saji froze up. "An _exorcist!? _Oh, _hell_ no!"

"It's okay, Genshiro." Asia replied. "They're helping us."

"Dogs and cats living together. Mass hysteria!" Saji muttered as we exited the warehouse.

* * *

We arrived in the park to meet up with Irina and Xenovia.

"You know what's taking them so long?" Yuuto asked.

"I think that Church is farther out from here than the Warehouse is," I replied. "I would give them a few more minutes."

Unfortunately. It was about to be a long few more minutes as Yuuto and Saji suddenly got on the defensive and then Yuuto narrowly blocked a sword strike from a leaping white-haired priest.

"I knew something reeked of hypocrisy around here," I said. "Tell me, Freed, whatever happened to 'good girls kneel before their master,' anyway?"

"As if I would reveal my ways to a devil sympathizer like you, Angelface!"

"I'm going to destroy that sword of your's once and for all," Yuuto said, as swords suddenly appeared around him. "You won't get away this time!"

"I think we've established that the speed of Excalibur Rapidly is too much for little toy swords to handle, pretty boy." Freed replied.

"I've dealt with a swordsman I couldn't block before. You'll go down just like him!"

Yuuto charged at Freed at they got into a fierce struggle.

Just like the last time, the both of them were extremely fast. Anytime Freed took a swing at him, he either was able to dodge it or he let his sword be shattered and it was replaced just as quickly.

"Your Sacred Gear seems to be more than that Holy Eraser you seem to like using," Freed commented as they continued sparring. "Could it be the ultra-rare Sword Birth?"

At multiple points during their battle I attempted to take potshots at Freed with my Power of Retribution, but I kept missing every time. It didn't help that I had to be careful not to hit Yuuto, who would be hurt even more by the attack.

To rub salt on the wound, Freed would keep saying "Missed me~!" every single time I tried it.

"Dammit. He's too fast."

He then ambushed me, grazing my chest region as I narrowly moved out of the way as he then proceeded to continue his lightning-fast duel with Yuuto.

Asia rushed to heal the wound that Freed had dealt.

"Good thing you're not a devil or that would have been bad," Saji said. "Let me help you out here. Line Out!"

A lizard-like device appeared on Saji's arm and it released a cord that wrapped its way around Freed's leg, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Thanks, Saji."

"It's my Sacred Gear, Absorption Line."

"What!? _Another _Sacred Gear?" Freed exclaimed as he attempted in vain to cut through the line. "This looks like one of those troublesome dragons too!"

So Rias was right, Saji has a dragon spirit like mine.

I fired my Power of Retribution at Freed, but he managed to cut through right through it with his Excalibur before it got a direct hit.

"Ooh. That stings!"

That allowed me to get within range of him. I attacked him with one of my swords of light, which he blocked and then shattered with his Excalibur. I guess the durability of my swords is about on par with Yuuto's.

However, I then managed to block a second strike with my Dividing Gear, and then proceeded to punch him in the gut with it.

"_DIVIDE!"_

"That's quite the durable piece you have there, Angelface."

"It's a Dragon Arm. Of course it's durable."

I then turned to Yuuto.

"_TRANSFER!"_

I transferred the Divided power to him. "Thanks, Makoto!" He then struck the ground with one of his blades.

"SWORD BIRTH!"

Several blades began to erupt from the ground and Freed was furiously trying to cut through each of them.

Again, they weren't that durable, but the sheer numbers were overwhelming Freed.

"So, this is Sword Birth. I've heard it has quite the variety of powers."

An older man began to observe us.

"Oh! Glad to see you here, Gramps!" Freed said to him.

"Valper Galilei!" Yuuto exclaimed.

So that's him. The "mastermind" behind the Holy Sword Project that Yuuto loathed so much.

"Indeed I am."

"Hey, Gramps! I can't get this stupid tongue off me!" Freed told him.

"Try focusing the Holy Element in your body to the blade. That should do the trick."

"Oh! Like this?" Freed's blade began to glow bright and he managed to cut right through Saji's Absorption Line.

"And now I take my leave! Bye~!" Freed said as he began to run off.

But not before he was stopped by Xenovia and her Excalibur.

"You aren't getting away that easy!"

"Hey, Makoto! Catch!"

Irina suddenly threw a dodgeball at me. As I was about to catch it, the ball morphed into the hilt of Excalibur Mimic!

"Thanks, Irina!"

"Oh, of course Gabriel's brat can wield an Excalibur!"

Me and Xenovia had Freed surrounded.

"Looks like you're a natural with that thing," Xenovia told me. "I also happen to be a natural-born wielder."

"Yeah, but I'm the son of a Seraph. That's not as impressive as a human like you."

"We need to fall back," Valper said. "You're outnumbered. We'll deal with those exorcists and the angel at some other time."

"Roger that!" he said as he pulled a flashbang from his jacket, "Bye losers!"

The two of them disappeared in a flash of light.

"Irina! Stay with Makoto! Me and Yuuto are going after them!"

They then ran off to chase after Freed and Valper.

I handed Irina the Excalibur she gave me. "Here's your sword back."

"You can keep it," she said. "Lady Gabriel met us after we searched the Church and she said she had a sword she wanted to give me."

"Okay,"

I then transformed the blade into a wristwatch, which I placed on my right arm.

"Wow. It can even tell the time!"

I then noticed two flashes of light behind us.

"Saji. Explain this right now."

Sona and Rias had teleported in. Oh crap.

"It's my fault, Class President." I explained. "I got him and Asia dragged into this."

"I appreciate your honesty, Makoto, but Saji's responsible for his actions, not yours."

Saji turned deathly pale! He was then pulled towards Sona as Rias walked towards me.

"You should have given me a heads up," she said. "I would've brought help to you sooner."

"Wait. You're not mad at me?"

"Why else did I send Asia to you?"

That explains a lot.

"And besides, you're not one of my servants. You should be able to make your own decisions."

"Well that's a relief."

I then saw a flash of light followed by Saji screaming in pain.

Saji wasn't kidding. He's literally getting his ass whooped (with demonic magic, no less) for acting out of turn.

"Let's get Dinner together, you all must be starving. You're free to come with us too, Irina."

"Oh, come on!" I heard Saji cry out.

"That's their business. You have 990 left!"

Looks like he has a long way to go before he achieves his dream.

It's about to be a very long night for Genshiro Saji.

* * *

She even picked the same nice restaurant that I took Yuma to on her assassination attempt with me. Now I really feel bad for Saji.

"Were you two able to find Yuuto?" Rias asked me.

"Yes. But he and Xenovia ran after Freed and Valper Galilei after our fight with them."

"At least we know where to look now. I know Koneko and Aika seemed quite lonely without him around. Akeno and I are sending familiars to track his location."

"Xenovia said something about me and her being 'natural-born' to wield Excalibur," I said to Irina. "What does that mean?"

"I was able to be trained with Excalibur thanks to the Holy Sword project's research," Irina replied. "Xenovia, however, was chosen based on her natural skill. She's actually working on mastering a blade whose strength rivals all pieces of Excalibur _combined!"_

"Well, I guess we're lucky to be on her side then!" Rias said.

"I know!" Irina said, "You've been so hospitable to us! If I didn't know any better, I would have mistaken you for an angel."

"I appreciate the compliment."

"We later found out about the Project's barbaric treatment of their test subjects and the Church charged that "Genocide Archbishop" with heresy and had him excommunicated."

"What do you know about that priest, Freed Sellzen?" Rias asked.

"He was a former exorcist of the Vatican. A child prodigy," Irina replied. "However, his fame from the slaying of Devils and Beasts got to his head and he also began slaying our allies and was also excommunicated."

"Figures," I said. "Even after he found out I was an angel, he's still insistent on bringing the wrath of God upon me."

"He also made inappropriate comments to my former fallen angel master that she took offense to." Asia commented.

"Knowing her, I doubt she would have had any of that," I replied.

* * *

"Yeeeoww! I said be gentle!" said Saji

"The more you squirm, the longer this is gonna hurt," I said.

Saji was lying down on our couch and Asia and I were using our powers to heal Saji's sore ass, over the pants, of course.

"We're part of the reason this happened so we're doing this to help you."

"It's gonna be over soon," Asia assured him. "I promise."

"Oh, man. My butt is destroyed," he commented.

"Now you know how my balls feel…"

"I still think they shouldn't be allowed to heal him," Sona said to Rias. "He needs more time to reflect on what he's done."

"I think it was more than enough," Rias replied.

"His actions reflect on me. He should learn that sooner than later."

"Maybe you should be more attentive to the feelings of your servants."

"Hmm… Maybe you're right…"

"Hey, Makoto. Could you take a look at this?" Irina asked me as we finished healing Saji.

She was looking at something on Mom's laptop.

"I've been thinking about buying this painting of a Saint but Xenovia kept saying it was fake."

I looked at the picture of the painting she was referring to.

"Who the heck is that?"

"I think that's… St. Peter?"

"It's a fake."

"C'mon! I thought you would be on my side, here!" she protested, "Xenovia didn't understand because she's _Catholic!"_

"Anyone with half a brain would question why the apostle Peter is throwing kisses!"

"Wait, that's what he was doing?"

Before we could finish that, I heard a loud crash through the front window!

It was Xenovia! Something had sent her flying through the window with great force. She looked badly hurt and, more importantly, was missing her sword.

"You're paying for that, you cur!" Mother yelled.

"Sorry to interrupt you and your girlfriend's wedding plans, Angelface, but there's someone out here who wants to meet you all!"

Out the window that had been graciously opened for us, past Freed, was the sight of a fallen angel.

A dangerous one, with ten wings!

"Asia. Take care of Xenovia," Mom said. "I want to see who is foolish enough to cause damage to _my _property!"


	18. 3:5 What is War Good For?

Me and Irina rushed to Xenovia, who was currently being healed by Asia.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Asia had got her sitting on the couch. She looked quite roughed up. Her cloak and jumpsuit was tattered and she was covered in bruises.

"I'm fine," she said. "I wouldn't have gotten this far if I wasn't tough."

"Who did this to you?" Irina asked.

"Kokabiel ambushed us. He attacked me with a massive light attack. It wasn't a direct hit, but the force alone blew me away and I dropped Excalibur, which Freed took."

"Where's Yuuto?" I asked.

"I don't know. We got separated."

"Asia, stay here with Xenovia. I bet Mom wants to have a chat with Kokabiel about that window."

I walked out the front door to join everyone else to see Kokabiel in the sky directly, with his ten black wings.

"Ah. So, the gang's all here – The sisters of Lucifer and Leviathan and the son of Gabriel."

"Don't think so fast!" Mother exclaimed. "It is I who will be your opponent!"

"Don't make me laugh," Kokabiel replied. "Word has it that you have fallen far past your prime. Didn't you struggle against a mere human only eight years ago?"

"I'll show _you_ who's past his prime, you fiend!"

"Well, that will have to wait. I wish to dispose of the children first."

"And why do you wish to take _us _on first, you may ask?" Rias asked.

"Well, it's quite simple, actually. Disposing of the three of you, those who are this close to the higher-ups in Heaven and Hell, will certainly spark another Great War between the Factions. One where I will be able to capitalize on the opportunity to attain the absolute power that Azazel and Shemhazai failed to grasp!"

"And why do you insist on _that_ silly strategy to accomplish this?" I asked.

"I thought stealing the pieces of Excalibur would attract the attention of the Church. But all they sent were some grunts and two teenagers who think they can use Holy Swords. So perhaps killing three direct offspring of their head honchos will be a more appropriate wake-up call to both the Vatican and the Underworld."

"Then you must be prepared to face the Church and the Devils together," Sona commented. "They have put their differences aside for quite some time now."

"That's a challenge I'm willing to accept," Kokabiel said. "And besides, that so-called alliance is so flimsy I can probably breathe on it and it will snap!"

"Don't screw with us!" I exclaimed. "We've sent beings stronger than you packing before and we won't stop there!"

"You mean the Goddess Halja and that pathetic fight she had with you? She's so overconfident I can't believe she's kept it up for as long as she has. As for me, I'm willing to go all out and show I mean business! How about starting with your little school? Nice night for a war, isn't it!?"

He then suddenly fired a massive flash of light! Me, along with Rias, Sona, and Akeno put up shields to protect the rest of us, but he merely used it to vanish. No wonder Freed joined his side.

"We need to go to the school now," Rias said. "There's no telling what he's about to do."

"He said he was going to _start _with Kuoh Academy," Sona commented. "Given that he's a Leader-class, what he will go for next will be much more severe, potentially the entire town."

"Not to mention, if my math is right, he's now acquired four of these." I added, pulling out Excalibur Mimic from my left wrist. "With that kind of power, he can do great harm to the Underworld."

"You're gonna have to hold tight to that thing now, won't you?" Aika commented.

Of course. If he gets his hands on it, that would mean he only has two more before he completes Excalibur.

"You're right, Makoto," Irina said. "We need to stop Kokabiel before he causes considerable damage to multiple worlds."

"You all go ahead to the school," Mom said. "Makoto. Irina. Come with me."

* * *

We followed her to the basement, where she unlocked the door to her Trophy Room.

"I said I had a blade for you, Irina. And here it is."

She opened one of the glass cases.

"Is that?" Irina exclaimed.

"Yes. It's one of the swords your father gave to me, shortly after I acquired Ascalon. He told me to give it to you when you were ready."

She pulled out the sword, which looked similar to a Naval officer's sword, and unsheathed it.

It was a blade made of burnished steel and golden crystal hilt.

"I'm sure not ready for Hauteclere," Irina said. "I only started with Excalibur Mimic not too long ago!"

"It wouldn't hurt for you to give it a shot, given our current situation," Mom replied. "And besides, the key trait its wielder needs is purity of heart. I don't anyone who are more qualified than you."

She passed the blade to Irina, who held it, perplexed. "I don't know what to say."

"It looks great with you," Mom said as Irina sheathed the blade.

"So why did you bring _me _here?" I asked.

"Well…" Mom said, making a camera gesture with her fingers. "I just wanted to see how cute the two of you look together!"

"C'mon, Mother. This is serious business. Kokabiel's about to nuke the town."

"Ah, but it's been so long. It was only one summer, but I've been dying to see you two reunite."

"Oh, Gabriel, you're making me blush!" Irina said.

"So, I suppose you're going after Kokabiel with us, right?" I said to interrupt Mom's fantasies

"Not yet. I'm going to help Asia get Xenovia back to full strength. Besides, it's you, Rias, and Sona that he wants. I doubt he will accept any challenge with me involved, even at the lowered state I am in.

Besides, I did say that your power could potentially be stronger than mine, especially with the Dragon in the equation."

* * *

"We've created a barrier around the school in order to contain the destruction for as long as possible," Sona said to Rias as Irina and I arrived at the gate of the school.

"Is Ms. Gabriel coming?" Rias asked me.

"Later. Likely in about half an hour. She and Asia are helping Xenovia recuperate."

"I would suggest also requesting for assistance from Lord Sirzechs," Sona commented.

"Why didn't you ask your big sister?" Rias asked.

"Well, umm…"

"Yeah, I already contacted them," I replied. "ETA is about an hour from now."

"How did you get their contact information?" Rias asked me.

"Sirzechs gave his to me," I replied. "Along with Serafall's"

"Oh, great…" Sona said after I mentioned her sister. Is there something going on between them?

"With how dangerous Kokabiel is, we need all the help we can get," I added.

"My, my, you beat me to the punch, Makoto." Akeno said.

"Goodness," Rias said. "I guess that means our job will be to hold them off until help arrives."

"My group will maintain the barrier," Sona said, "You go in and deal with Kokabiel."

We continued inside. Aika promoted to Queen as we went in.

"I guess this is enemy territory now," she said.

"It is," Rias said. "We have between thirty minutes and an hour to hold him off until our reinforcements arrive. Let's take back this place so we can continue to go to school!"

"Whoo! Yeah! Learning!" I sarcastically cheered.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm."

We entered the schoolyard to find Kokabiel lounging on a floating throne.

"How much longer, Valper?"

"About five minutes," he replied.

I noticed a beam of light from the middle of the schoolyard where I could hear him. It was covered in a magic circle which four swords were placed.

What are those two working on?

"So, I guess Gabriel is a no-show," Kokabiel said to us. "Is Sirzechs or Serafall coming?"

"Well, for right now, you'll have to settle with-"

As I said that, he made the gym explode in a pillar of light!

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed.

"I doubt I can block an attack like that!" Aika said.

"This is boring. At least _that _gave me some amusement."

If that's mere amusement, there's no telling what he can do when he puts his back into it.

"Whatever you're scheming with Valper Galilei, we're putting a stop to it!" Rias exclaimed.

"Oh, really? Because some friends I brought from the Underworld would like to have a word about that."

As he said that, there was a rumbling from the ground and out emerged a massive dog-like creature with three heads.

"Oh, that's most definitely not a good boy." I commented.

"Say hello to Cerberus. The Guard Dog of Hell."

"Well, if that _thing's_ from Hell, then our Holy Swords shall smite them!" Irina said, before charging headfirst after it with Hauteclere and exclaiming, "Amen!"

"Hey, wait for me Irina!" I said, brandishing Excalibur Mimic.

However, before we could get in range, their massive heads began shooting fire at us, preventing us from getting any closer to it without getting barbequed.

"Nice strategy, Irina," I commented.

Suddenly, the dog was stunned as it was attacked by lightning, fire, and destruction magic.

We looked up and saw Akeno, Ravel, and Rias.

"We got your back, Makoto!" Rias told me.

"Finish that beast off!" Ravel said.

Me and Irina leapt at both of the outer heads and each cut them off.

I took the opportunity to tap Cerberus with my Dividing Gear.

"_DIVIDE!"_

I'm saving that up for later.

The last head tried to avenge its siblings but it ate my Power of Retribution and the beast was vaporized.

We weren't out of the clear just yet. Two more appeared and were coming after us!

Koneko nodded at Hagane and picked her up, flinging her at great velocity towards the closer of the two.

In midair, Hagane transformed into her armor and uppercutted the dog.

That was my cue. I was about to get creative with my new Holy Sword toy.

I transformed Excalibur Mimic into a cord that lassoed the Cerberus towards me. I then transformed it back to blade form and cut it clean in half with a two-handed strike.

"_DIVIDE!"_

I didn't know that counted, but hey.

"My, that was quite the creative form of punishment. I'm impressed," Akeno commented.

But there was still... two more? How many of these bitches does Kokabiel have?

The first one went straight for me to avenge its comrade, but Aika blocked the flames and redirected the attack to knock it back, which Irina then capitalized on by cutting the beast in two.

The last one went for Irina.

Akeno and Ravel attempted to slow it down but it seemed to have learned from the last time, as one of the heads attacked the two of them and drew them away from it.

It was about to fry Irina before it was impaled by several swords erupting from the ground.

"Kept you waiting, huh?"

It was Yuuto!

"Glad to see you found your way," I commented.

"In more ways than one."

I flew at the incapacitated Cerberus and cut it in half.

"_DIVIDE!"_

"You appear to have accumulated quite a bit of power, Fujiwara," Kokabiel taunted, "What do you plan on doing with that?

I nodded at Rias and Akeno.

"THIS!"

The three of us launched a massive joint attack on Kokabiel.

Which he then proceeded to flick away as it dissipated into the barrier.

"Impossible!" Rias exclaimed.

"Impressive. You three certainly live up to your families' reputation. Of course, that also includes the reputation of being complete disappointments!"

"It's been completed!" Valper exclaimed.

That light source near Valper had disappated and the swords have vanished. In their place a singular sword had formed!

He merged the four Excaliburs together!

"Oh, this isn't good!" Ravel exclaimed.

"'Isn't good' is right, Lady Phenex!" Kokabiel commented. "The light that we used to fuse the pieces of Excalibur we've acquired also cast a spell on the ground beneath you. I'd say your little town has about twenty minutes until it collapses."

This is bad. We have the length of a typical anime episode to take this fallen angel asshole down and stop him from destroying the town. Mother's arrival will cut it way too close and it'll be too late by the time Sirzechs and Serafall get here. We're on our own to stop him.

"That's the most Unholy of Holy Swords I've ever seen!" Irina commented.

"Hey, Freed!" Valper said. "Why don't you take the Fused Excalibur from the circle and provide them with some third-act entertainment?"

"Sure thing, Gramps!" he said as he pulled out the new sword.

Irina, Yuuto, and I rushed after the two of them.

"I wonder what this does," Freed said as he struck the ground, causing a massive quake that knocked three of us back.

"Ah. So that's the power of Excalibur Destruction. Interesting."

I got back up quickly as he charged at us. I blocked his Fused Excalibur as sparks began to fly.

"I'm settling my business with the Wannabe Exorcist!" I told Yuuto. "You go and settle yours with Valper!"

He nodded and began approaching Valper Galilei.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?"

Suddenly, Irina was attacked by a duplicate of Freed!

"How do you like that!? That's Excalibur Nightmare's power. Its illusions are quite potent. And, while we're at it, this is Excalibur Transparency!"

He suddenly vanished!

The only thing that allowed me to guage where he was the gusts of wind I could only assume was from the speed of the Excalibur Rapidly piece he had earlier.

I went with my gut and managed to pinpoint where he was in the nick of time, clashing with his Excalibur as he broke out of Transparency.

"Y'know, it infuriates me how compatible you are with that thing, Angelface. My sword is four times what yours is and you're still keeping up!"

"I appreciate the compliment!"

As Irina and I were clashing with Freed and the duplicate he created, I could overhear Yuuto and Valper's conversation.

"And who are you supposed to be, boy?" he asked him.

"I am a survivor of the Holy Sword Project; One of the children you had killed. I was saved from the brink of death by my devil master."

"So, you're the boy who escaped. Small world, isn't it?."

"Tell me. Why did you, a so-called man of God, dispose of us like we were useless!?"

"My child, I wouldn't say you were useless. Simply disposing of them would be throwing away the time and energy I sacrificed for my fascination of the Holy Sword Excalibur. Their individual holy energy wasn't sufficient, so I had the bright idea of combining them into the correct amount!"

He held up a blue crystal. It emanated the same form of aura that Freed emanated earlier when he cut through Saji's Absorption Line.

"You killed them all? To create _that!?"_

"Well not just this specifically. This is the last one, though. I used three of them on Freed, there."

Yuuto was shedding tears of pure fury.

Irina had just cut off the head of Freed's Nightmare Illusion when she noticed the crystal.

"I've seen that before!"

"You're right, young lady," he said, tossing the crystal aside. "Even though the church called my research 'barbaric' and had me excommunicated, those hypocrites still had the gall to continue to use it for their own gain!"

I picked up that crystal that Valper tossed aside.

"What is it, Angelface, you find a penny?"

"So, this is the result of Valper's treachery…"

"_You're his friend too, aren't you?"_

I heard that strange voice, almost supernatural in tone.

I looked to my side to see a young girl, but her bluish hue made her look like some sort of ghost or afterimage. Is she one of the souls trapped in this crystal?

"I guess I am."

I noticed more spirits appearing next to me.

"That's odd," said Freed. "I didn't tell Excalibur Nightmare to do that…"

It's definitely not his sword. I bet the sheer amount of magic energy we used may have had a play on this.

"_Well, a friend of his is a friend of us…"_ another one of them said as Freed was literally arguing with his sword over these afterimages.

Yuuto, who had been paralyzed by grief and fury, noticed the spirits next to me.

"Everyone?" he said, with visible joy showing on his face.

"_Isaiah, let us help you,"_ one of the spirits said to Yuuto.

"What?"

"_You don't have to confront your past alone. We will be with you, even if our bodies cannot."_

"Take it, Yuuto!" I said, tossing the crystal to him. "Let your old comrades help you avenge them so you can protect the comrades you have now!"

"You're right, Makoto! Thank you!"

As he said that, the crystal, along with all the spirits, began to merge within him!

"_The Knight is peaking…" _Albion told me.

"Could you be a bit more specific?"

"_Just like your Sacred Gear, his power also fluctuates in response to the user's feelings. When they reach a certain peak, they can perform a transformation that reshapes order and chaos,_

_also known as a Balance Breaker."_

Yuuto had summoned a single sword on the ground.

"Y'know, all this friendship bullshit is getting on my last nerve!" Freed said as he leapt to confront Yuuto. "I'm putting a stop to this!"

"I shall become the sword of both the President and of my comrades, both past and present!"

The sword began to glow with both light and darkness. Could this be?

"Sword Birth Balance Breaker! Sword of Betrayer!"

It then transformed, revealing a sword that not only emanated holy light, but also a dark energy, with demonic runes inscribed on it.

He had done the impossible! Yuuto Kiba summoned a Holy Demonic Sword!


	19. 3:6 Opposites Attract

I grasped my new sword in my hand and faced down Freed and Valper.

I will show them justice for what they did to my comrades… with my Balance Breaker!

"This is impossible," Valper exclaimed. "Holy and Demonic energy can't mix!"

"You can do this, Yuuto!" I heard the President call out to me. "Show them what the Knight of Rias Gremory can do and defeat that Excalibur!"

That was what I was planning to do from the beginning. Thank you, President, for your approval.

"Make him bleed!" I heard Koneko call out.

"I agree with the midget, I'm done with the heartwarming, lovey-dovey crap!" Freed said. "Let's get on with the murder!"

I leapt at him as he caused another quake with the sword.

However, his Nightmare piece created three more duplicates that attacked Makoto, Irina, and I.

"Now let's just sit right back and…"

However, as Freed was saying that, another person confronted him, with a new, dangerous holy sword of her own!

"Xenovia! You made it!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Ooh. What's that thing?" Freed asked. "Is it a worthy replacement for the one you graciously loaned me?"

"It's more than worthy. This is the Holy Sword Durandal!"

I've heard of that blade before! It rivals the full Excalibur in power and is said to cut through anything!

"Durandal? But how!?" Valper exclaimed. "My research hasn't reached to the wielding of a holy sword of _that _power!"

"That's because I didn't _need _your research," she said. "Just like Makoto, I was born with the affinity to wield a holy sword!"

"Enough of that already! I've heard that spiel the first time!" Freed exclaimed in frustration.

"Then maybe you need to hear it again. This blade is still unruly in my hands, but I have no choice but to use it because you have something that belongs to me… and I need it back!"

"Well, you can't have it!" he replied. "I've grown attached to Excalibur-chan!"

That put her over the edge and she charged at him as we continued fighting with the duplicates he created with Nightmare.

He tried to conceal his blade with Transparency, but the size of Durandal pretty much made it a moot point.

By this point, we had overcame those copies that he made. Mere cloned afterimages are no match for my Holy Demonic Sword, Irina's powerful holy sword, and an Excalibur Piece in the hands of an Angel.

"Let's help her out," I told Makoto.

"Nah," he told me. "It looks like she has it in the bag."

"The original wielder of that sword was the friend of the original wielder of mine," Irina commented, holding up her sword. "It's almost fate that we are chosen to wield Durandal and Hauteclere together."

Sparks flew as the two blades collided. It was obvious from Freed's grimace that he was struggling against Durandal.

I can see why, Durandal is giving off way more holy energy than even that Fused Excalibur. As a devil, I would be terrified to go against that thing. It's a miracle she's on our side.

He made another last-ditch effort to attack her, but she made the first move and the blow knocked him back and cracked the blade!

"Give it up, Freed Sellzen! Your broken holy sword is no match for Durandal!"

"Y- You're broken!"

He struck the ground, momentarily keeping her back with the Destruction aspect.

However, that gave Makoto an opening. He used Excalibur Mimic to wrap cords around his Fused Excalibur.

He exclaimed, "Yoink!" as he ripped the sword right out of Freed's hands.

"Excalibur-chan! No!"

Now's my chance! As the blade was flung through the air, I slashed right through that cursed blade!

My Sword of Betrayer had shattered the Fused Excalibur into pieces.

"Thank you, comrades, my own strength has overcome Excalibur!"

"You're welcome," Makoto said, "Oh wait! You're actually talking to the friends who are inside of y- I need work on the phrasing of that."

"Actually, Makoto, you helped me a lot. You helped me focus more on the present. Even if it is the present opportunity to get back at our old foes."

As I said that, the three of us joined Xenovia in confronting Freed.

Who was currently passed out on the ground, likely due to the shock of the Excalibur breaking.

"Maybe we should wake him up before getting revenge on him," Makoto said.

"There's no sense of justice in kicking him while he's down," Xenovia added.

I nodded.

"I realize now!" Valper exclaimed. "The ability to combine Demonic and Holy powers may be linked to the death of the old Demon Lords. It could also mean that-"

As soon as he said that, Kokabiel flung a massive spear of light in Valper's direction.

Hagane rushed to get between them. She donned her magic armor and took the direct hit.

Xenovia and Irina gasped as they thought she was about to be killed. However, the attack merely caused her to skid back some and shattered her armor, leaving her completely unscathed.

"Yuuto isn't through with him yet! Wait your turn!"

"I heard you had impressive defenses, Hagane Sasaki," Kokabiel said. "I am _almost _scared of you."

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that he was able to break her armor with a light attack?" Aika commented.

"Even though she's immune to light, the physical force of the attack was likely what shattered the armor," Ravel commented. "Without the amor she would have been pulverized!"

"But that was foolish of you to throw your armor away like that! You're defenseless now!"

He then summoned another spear to attack Hagane, but then Akeno attacked him with a fierce lightning attack. All it really did was interrupt the attack as he used his wings to deflect the attack.

"I'll give you credit for one thing, you definitely inherited Baraqiel's power!"

"Don't you dare compare me to him!"

"Both you and your brother have odd tastes in allies, Gremory! Between the White Dragon Emperor, the Holy Sword Project reject, the Stray of the House of Amon, and Baraqiel's daughter!"

"You will regret insulting my brother like that!" the President responded.

Meanwhile, Makoto and Xenovia were having a conversation.

"What did she say?"

"She was right behind me."

"Then I'll have to stall for time."

After saying that, Makoto then stepped up to confront Kokabiel.

"You will also regret attempting to trash talk Akeno like that!"

I could tell she was blushing from his bold statement.

"Also, if that statement about her father was supposed to be some sort of plot twist," he added, "then you're a bit late to the party there!"

I don't know what he's talking about, the fact that the Vice President is the daughter of a high-ranking fallen angel is news to me…

"Oh! You want a plot twist, huh!?" Kokabiel jeered. "It amuses me that you all fight for the Demon Lords and for God even after losing your masters!"

"Go on! I'm listening!" Makoto continued.

He has way too much confidence. Does he know who he's talking down to!?

Kokabiel cackled and landed on the ground.

"Not only were the old Demon Lords killed in the three-way war, but God was killed as well!"

"What!?" Makoto exclaimed. "Impossible! There's no way that God is dead!"

Hang on a second. Didn't his mother already tell all of us this? Why is he making that dramatic reaction?

Everyone was looking at him odd, except for Akeno and the President, who were smirking, is there some method to his madness that he isn't telling us?

Kokabiel then began ranting.

"Azazel insisted that because God and the Demon Lords were dead and the numbers on all sides were all but exhausted, that there would be no point in continuing the conflict…

BULLSHIT! We should have defeated them when they were down! We could have WON!"

"This can't be!" Makoto continued moping. "And to think that Halja has overthrown Heaven as well!"

He said that last part, however, with a sudden shift to confidence.

"WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE!"

Makoto laughed. "And you thought _we _were under a rock about God being dead!"

"The Vatican had already told us two," Xenovia said "It's normally a church secret, but because of the urgency of our mission to stop the Goddess of Death, the fact of God being killed was disclosed to us exorcists."

"It was a rough truth, at first. But I have come to accept it," Irina said.

"Somehow I knew that your lust for continuing that damn war from centuries ago has made you blind to the present reality!" Makoto said.

"Shut up!"

"You forget that God was technically killed once before that, when the humans killed Christ. And that didn't stop him!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Plus, the Father has been killed, the Son has been killed, but what about the Holy Spirit?"

Okay, now Makoto's just messing with him at this point.

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**

Kokabiel launched a light attack at Makoto in retaliation to his taunts.

However, the attack Makoto made with his Power of Retribution as he charged right at him cut right through Kokabiel's attack with ease.

"How did he do that!?" I exclaimed.

"Kokabiel must be unhinged and can't focus on his attacks," the President explained.

"All thanks to Makoto's genius," Akeno added.

"More like Makoto's insanity," Koneko commented, "But, hey, whatever works."

Kokabiel pulled out two massive swords of light as Makoto charged at him with his Excalibur.

Their blades clashed.

"Y'know. You really piss me off!" Kokabiel said to him.

"The feeling is mutual!"

He swung at Makoto wildly, which he avoided, following with a swing at Kokabiel's head in return.

He frantically attempted to dodge the attack by Makoto but ended up getting nicked in the cheek.

"_DIVIDE!"_

"So, you managed to Divide some of my power, huh!?" Kokabiel jeered, beginning to float back in the air. "Then bring out your Balance Breaker, I'm ready!"

"Nah," Makoto replied. "I'll only have a few seconds to use it. I'd rather save the energy to transfer to someone else."

"Who then!? Rias Gremory!? Baraqiel's brat!? One of the Holy Sword users!?"

He pointed his Dividing Gear in Kokabiel's direction.

"_TRANSFER!"_

"Oh. I see. You think I'm weak and transferred it back to me!"

"No, I did not. You are about to lose because you made two mistakes.

1 – You let your anger get the better of you and went berserk.

And 2 – You pissed her off."

I looked further up. Ms. Gabriel was right behind Kokabiel with ten wings of her own! She was surging from the energy Makoto transferred to her.

"You broke the wrong woman's window, Kokabiel…" he added.

"I told you, Kokabiel!" Ms. Gabriel said, "You're the one who's past his prime!"

She then fired off a massive attack at Kokabiel. He attempted in vain to shield against it, but when the smoke cleared and her attack dissipated, there was nothing left of him other than dust.

Kokabiel was no more.

"Remind me never to piss her off…" Aika commented.

"She's the Strongest Woman in Heaven," the President said. "You need no reminder."

"Sorry, I'm late…" Ms. Gabriel said to the President and Makoto.

"No, you're actually early," Makoto said. "He said the town would be destroyed in twenty minutes and you arrived within…"

He looked at his watch.

"17 minutes and 43 seconds of that."

"Well, a lady is always punctual!"

"Okay, where were we before Kokabiel rudely interrupted us?" Makoto said.

We went back to confronting Valper Gallilei.

"I knew it. God really is dead!" he said. "Well I guess you can't blame _him_ then for what happened, can you?"

"No," I said. "But I can sure as hell blame you!"

"What are you gonna do? Kill a harmless old man?"

"I considered it, but I decided it would be better if you spent the rest of your pathetic life in a jail cell knowing that you were at the mercy of a boy you murdered, and you were only sitting there because I decided to spare your lif-"

I then heard a gunshot and he was shot point blank in the head!

"Or, you know. He could be anticlimactically killed," Xenovia said.

"Right in the head!" a shrill girl's voice said. "Take that, Genocide Archbishop!"

"What is _she _doing here?" Irina asked.

The girl in question had silver and black hair and red eyes. She also posed a striking resemblance to someone.

I noticed Freed was waking up. "Okay. What did I miss?" he said.

He then noticed Valper's dead body. "Oh. Gramps died. It looks like that crazy fallen angel is gone too. Angelface probably did that."

"Hey, big bro!" the girl said, before pointing the smoking gun at him. "You're under arrest~!"

"Allow me," Makoto said, before he summoned ropes around his hands and feet.

"You shouldn't be so reckless, Lint-nya! You nearly killed my precious dragon!"

"Kuroka!" Koneko exclaimed.

It was the Nekomata stray devil from earlier.

"Long time, no see, Shirone."

"Oh. So that's who you were referring to," Makoto commented.

"That was an impressive display earlier," Kuroka said to him. She was getting dangerously close to him. "Do you want to make a child with me? I really want the child of a dragon and angel!"

Okay, what!? Is she trying to seduce him?

"Unless you're fine with the child of a dragon and _fallen _angel, then I must decline."

"I would be fine with that~"

"Hey, back off!" Koneko said as she suddenly got between them.

"Ah~. Shirone has a crush on the dragon-nya!"

"I would listen to Gremory's Rook if I were you, Kuroka."

That voice! It was the fallen angel that kidnapped Asia!

"I thought you said you killed Raynare!" I said to Makoto.

"I said that she wouldn't be causing us any more problems," he replied.

"I heard from my brother how you saved Makoto's life," the President said to Raynare. "I want to thank you,"

"Think nothing of it…"

"So why are you all here?" Makoto asked her.

"We're a special team organized by Lord Shemhazai," Raynare said. "We were sent to dispose of Freed Sellzen and Valper Gallilei."

Freed then noticed her. "Hi Lady Raynare~"

"Well if it isn't the Priest of Sexual Harassment," she said. "Looks like betraying _me_ wasn't enough for you."

"Well, you see…" he said.

"Freed. We're done here."

It was Milcom Amon and his two servants!

"Nice to see you, again, Yuuto Kiba!" Jin said to me.

I waved back nervously as Jin suddenly cut the binds off of Freed.

"Freed Sellzen was working with us as a double agent," Milcom said, "Unless you want to deal with Lady Halja herself, don't get in our way."

"Yeah, more like a triple agent" Makoto said. "Also, calling me a 'devil-sympathizer' is rich coming from him."

"I lost Excalibur-chan, sorry," Freed said.

"Don't worry, our goal was to eliminate Kokabiel and Valper Galilei for defying Lady Halja's request to join us. Which the Occult Research Club and the Grigori seemed to have accomplished for us by you luring them here."

Raynare and the President both looked mad.

"Hey, Lady Rias, I would very much like to make an arrangement with you about my Rook sometime!" Milcom said to the President.

"I would appreciate it," she replied.

"Bye bye, suckers!" Freed said as they teleported out.

"Well there goes our chance at revenge," Makoto said to me. I nodded.

"Well, we must be leaving, too," Raynare said. "I'll be seeing you soon, Makoto!"

They then left. Hopefully that will be the last of third parties popping in.

"Well, Yuuto. I'm so glad you returned to us," the President said to me. "Unfortunately, you still need to be disciplined for going rogue."

I knew this would happen. Defeating Excalibur and Valper is worth the 1000 spankings, though!

"Your punishment… is to go karaoke with Makoto. You said some harsh things to him, so you must make amends!"

Well, that's a surprise, but a relief as well. Thank you, President, you're the best.

* * *

Back home, later that morning, I was resting on the couch after a long night of screwing with a fallen angel.

I had contacted Sirzechs and Serafall earlier about our victory.

"Were you able to take care of Kokabiel, after all?" Sirzechs asked me

"Yes. Thanks to my Mom."

"Ah man~!" Serafall exclaimed. "I really wanted to swoop in and save my little sister from being violated by that beast!"

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Well, see you soon at the Open House, Makkun!"

"See you," Lord Sirzechs added. "Say hi to Rias for me."

Both of their holograms vanished.

Good grief, I told her to stop calling me that.

Back to now, I felt my head being shifted onto someones lap. The giggling gave away the culprit.

"Thanks, Akeno…"

"You're welcome, Makoto. You were so brave last night."

I could hear Rias talking with Sona near me.

"You were just in the nick of time," she said to Rias. "By then, me and Tsubaki were the only ones able to maintain the barrier."

"Well, we have Ms. Gabriel to thank for that," she replied.

"Though, later. Saji began apologizing profusely to me saying he accidentally let a stray devil and fallen angel inside the barrier after letting Xenovia and Ms. Gabriel in."

"And…"

She sighed. "I wanted to punish him for failing to close the barrier in time, but I remember what you said earlier. I told him it was fine. They didn't cause any additional harm to us anyway."

"Glad to see you've grown a heart."

I couldn't see as I was resting my eyes, but I knew Sona was pouting.

I then heard someone open the door.

"Is Xenovia Quarta and Irina Shidou still here?"

"Oh, Supervisor!" I saw Irina run up as I quickly got up from Akeno's lap.

Xenovia soon followed.

"The Church wanted to say that they're planning on having your assignment extended for the forseeable future based on your performance in the defeat of the Purist Faction."

I could see glee visibly showing on Irina's face and she began repeatedly yelling "Yes!"

"Does that mean we're continuing our schoolwork in this town?" Xenovia asked.

"That is correct. The Church is willing to pay for your tuition at Kuoh Academy."

"That's awesome!" said Irina. "We already have uniforms, so we're all set!"

"There's one more thing, Lady Gabriel," the Supervisor said. "We've decided to move the Conference from the Vatican to your school. I hear the Sitri family was top-notch at securing the place."

"I appreciate the compliment, sir," Sona replied. "We will not disappoint in your service."

"I will take my leave now," he said. "Goodbye."

"I'm so glad!" Irina said, "That means we get to go to school with you, Makoto!"

This gives me an idea.

"Since you're here for the duration, I have a proposition," I said.

"How would you two like to be my Knights?"


	20. 4:1 My Peerage's First Mission

"So, what is the real reason you wanted us to help with security for your conference?"

"We fear that the measures that we have currently won't be able to deal with a potential threat that we fear will strike at that time?"

"Who in particular do you think is a threat?"

"The same individual who's responsible for the breach in the Holy System that led to the fall of Heaven."

* * *

**Volume 4: Divine Traitor of the Security Breach **

"Hmm. Checkmate."

I honestly don't know how I did it, but I just won a game of chess against Sona Sitri.

Rias and Akeno had only been teaching me how to play for a week and a half now. I didn't know what I was doing half the time, but I managed to break down her defenses and I eventually checked her King.

"Oh. Wow! You actually did it!" Rias said, adjusting the garter on her uniform. "I only told you to give it a try so I could run through the shower!"

That would have normally been quite the distraction, but I was so focused on not getting absolutely humiliated by Sona that I somehow resisted my curiosity to glance at her silhouette in the other room.

I was expecting Sona to be absolutely flabbergasted, but she had quite the smug look on her face.

"Did you know I once broke up with a fiancé because he wasn't able to beat me in chess?"

"Wait. Is that true?" I asked her.

"It is true," Rias replied. "She refuses to marry a man who can't rival her intelligence,"

"Wait," I asked. "Then what does that mean about _me?"_

If Sona is implying what I think she's implying, I just crushed Saji's dreams by complete accident.

She chuckled and began to leave the room, "Nothing, really. See you around, Makoto."

One thing is for sure, I have somehow won the hearts of all three of the most popular girls in school. This is an odd stroke of luck indeed.

"Good grief."

"Looks like Serafall's sister has taken an interest in you as well, Makoto."

"Big brother!" Rias exclaimed as she noticed Sirzechs and Grayfia entering the room. "What are you doing here? Don't you have work?"

"Yes, but in a sense, this falls under it. I wanted to assure that Milcom Amon won't try any funny business while trading his Rook with my dear sister. Father and I also wanted to spend extra time observing the place before the official Class Visits. Lady Gabriel has agreed to lend a room for me and my wife-"

Grayfia began pinching Sirzechs' cheek.

"My apologies. Lord Sirzechs likes to tell silly jokes like that," she said as he was protesting in pain. "I'm simply the maid to the House of Gremory."

Didn't she straight-up tell me they were married earlier? I guess it was the alcohol speaking.

Also, I'm glad my mom is hospitable to more than just potential suitors, even if it is relatives of potential suitors.

Koneko suddenly burst into the room.

"Makoto. I need your help."

I followed her into the hallway of the main school building where there was much more clamor than usual before class.

I found out the reason before long. There was a group of first-years surrounding a familiar black-haired girl.

"Yuma?" I muttered.

As I approached her, Koneko suddenly jumped on my back and pinned her against the wall.

"Goodness, Makoto. If you were this happy to see me, you should have done that yourself."

"I'm not _that _happy to see you…" I commented.

"What are you doing here, Raynare?" Koneko demanded.

"Umm…." she said, feigning embarrassment. "I think you have the wrong person. My name's Yuma Amano."

"As in 'the evening daze of heaven,' right?" Koneko commented. "Is that when you plan to kill Makoto?"

"You shouldn't make such baseless accusations in a public hallway, you know?"

"She's not trying to kill me, Koneko," I said.

"Toujou! Get off Makoto's back, that isn't proper."

She got off my back after Sona suddenly appeared next to us.

"Also, you will _not _harass Miss Amano during school, regardless of any history you may have had with her."

"Okay," she said, in her usual stoic tone, as if she complied out of obligation.

"Get to class, all of you," Sona said.

All the other first years dispersed, and I was about to head to my class as well.

"Can I borrow you for a second, Makoto?" Sona asked. "I have a favor to ask of you and your peerage."

"Yes?"

"The school's pool will be opening up soon. Could the four of you help clean it for us? We've got our hands full right now"

"Sure!"

"Thank you so much! But do it _after _school. I don't want to see you cutting class again on _my_ account."

* * *

After class, the four of us went down to the Pool to help with Sona's request. Yuuto, Koneko, and Ravel decided to help out as well. The rest of the club would have helped, but they had something else to take care of.

We drained the pool and cleaned the inside of it to get rid of all the moss and gunk that accumulated over a year of non-use.

After we scrubbed it real good, I stepped up to the diving board and outstretched my hand.

"Okay. Here goes nothing."

Akeno had taught me water magic earlier. Now to see if I can use it to fill an entire pool.

The big thing is focus. Focus on what I want.

I outstretched my hand and summoned a magic circle right above the pool. And then water began flowing out of it!

"Oh wow! That's impressive!" Ravel said as the rest of the group began clapping.

"Well, we managed to get so far without any awkward sexual tension…"

After an awkward silence from everyone, we decided to get changed to have first dibs at swim time.

"We finished changing! How do we look?"

Asia and Koneko came out first after Yuuto and I. They opted for the standard school swimsuit.

Not gonna lie, the combination of the Japanese school swimsuit on a foreign girl like Asia looked quite good.

I gave a thumbs up in lieu of saying anything weird.

"Thank goodness!"

Xenovia and Irina took a bit longer, they went for two-piece suits, albeit simple, and Ravel…

"Why didn't you change, Ravel?"

"Fried chicken princess is scared of the water," Koneko answered me.

"I am not! And stop calling me that!"

"Hey, at least you're not an enemy fallen angel."

"I still can't get over how she's a year below me," Asia commented.

"I told you, before, Koneko. Yuma saved my life. We don't have to worry about her anymore."

"Just because she saved your life before doesn't mean she still doesn't have ulterior motives." Koneko replied. "She tried to get you to join her coup when we were still fighting, remember?"

"You didn't trust _me _at first, either, remember?"

"That was different. I thought you were just a rude smartass at first, but at least _you_ didn't have a bunch of exorcists try and kill us."

"Can I just get onto helping you and Asia swim?"

Apparently neither of them ever learned how to swim. I would understand Asia not knowing, since she lived in a convent for most of her life, but as tough as Koneko is, I thought she would know already, but alas.

Asia specifically asked me to help her. After all, the swim team was one of the teams I didn't make because my natural strength boosts as an angel could be mistaken for juicing.

I didn't mind helping Koneko and Asia out, as teaching a Servant and a Junior isn't much of a stretch from teaching a child to swim, but during Asia's session, my mind was wandering onto how awkward it would be if it was Rias or Akeno in her position.

As I was lost in thought, I nearly forgot there was a wall right behind me.

"Is everything alright, Makoto?" she asked me. "Am I troubling you?"

"No! No! No! Not at all! It's not you…"

"What's going on? You can tell me…"

I sighed. "It's just that… I have… a crush on someone…"

"It's the President is it? Or is it Akeno?"

"Is it that obvious?" I asked. Koneko nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"I guess you could say it's both of them. The problem is that I can tell that they both _also _have feelings for me as well. This may be overthinking, but I'm afraid that if I confess to one of them, the other one will get mad… or depressed… That's not even getting into what others who may or may not have feelings for me might think."

"Well, you don't have to worry about us!" Irina said. "Whoever you decide, I'll have your back!"

"I doubt that…" Xenovia commented.

"Hey! I will!"

"As a Knight, I'm sworn to serve Rias Gremory and her allies," Yuuto commented. "You helped me out once before, so I would be glad to return the favor and help you through any awkward relationship issues you may have."

"Same," Koneko said concisely.

"Yeah. We're your Knights!" Xenovia said, suddenly clenching her left fist. "If neither of them aren't willing to bear your children, then I'm more than happy to serve you!"

"Okay. Now you're making this weird," I said to her.

"I'm just saying. Your genes are quite impressive. That weird cat from earlier said it herself."

"Hey. I'm his childhood friend! I should have that responsibility!" Irina said.

"It was one summer, that's hardly grounds for 'childhood friend' material," Xenovia replied.

"And I thought angels would behave themselves in these matters…" Ravel commented as they started arguing, going back to reading her fashion magazine on the pool chair.

"It's gonna be okay, Makoto!" Asia said, hugging me. "We're here to help you! You'll get through this!"

"Everyone join in!" Irina said as she jumped in to start a group hug that Yuuto and Xenovia quickly followed.

Ravel then screeched as Koneko pushed her into the pool before jumping in herself to join the group hug.

Surprisingly, Ravel quickly recovered as she swam towards us with better technique than any of us.

"I didn't know you were such a good swimmer Ravel. I thought you didn't care for it!" Xenovia commented.

"I was taught when I was young, but water feels weird and it ruins my hair. But I guess I'm here for you too, Makoto."

"Thank you all. I feel a lot better."

* * *

I would have loved to help Makoto clean the pool, but I was already hit up by the President to help oversee her exchange with Milcom Amon.

I was in the Club Room with the President and Akeno, along with Lord Sirzechs and Lady Grayfia.

"I can see why Akeno is with us, but why did you choose me specifically?"

"If I had my way, I would have had the entire peerage here, but Sona had to hit Makoto up last minute and it didn't feel right having the four of them do it alone, so I let Yuuto, Koneko, and Ravel help him. I wanted you to stay because you were the one who defeated his prized Queen. That might discourage any funny business."

"Oh. I see…" I replied.

"Besides, I also wanted to ask you an unrelated question," she added. "I know this is kind of random, but why have you bought so much underwear recently?"

"A girl can't have too much underwear…"

"True."

"Trust me. I know Grayfia has accumulated quite the collection hersel-"

Lady Grayfia glared at Lord Sirzechs before he could finish that statement, and he began to chuckle nervously

Shortly after that, Milcom Amon and his two servants had teleported into the club room.

"Oh. Lord Sirzechs," Milcom said. "Glad to see you came to see this exchange between your sister and I."

"More like _over_see to keep you from trying anything funny with my little sister."

"Who do you think I am? Diodora Astaroth? There's no reason for you not to trust me."

"After what you pulled with the House of Phenex, I have plenty of reasons. Not to mention that I know about you taking my little sister hostage to bait the White Dragon Emperor."

"And you and me both know that you don't have the evidence to prove my association with the Khaos Brigade in court. The advent of hypnotism has made mere testimony insufficient."

"That's enough, you two," Lady Grayfia demanded. "Let us focus on the issue at hand."

"Thank you, Lady Grayfia," Milcom said. "Are you ready to make the exchange, Lady Rias?"

The President nodded.

Milcom and the President stood on opposite sides of the magic circle in the room, with her unused Rook and Hagane inside the circle on their masters' respective side.

They lifted their hands and the circle began glowing red on the President's side and indigo on Milcom's side. The President's Rook and Hagane glowed the same color as the side they were on inside the circle, until after a few moments, they began glowing the opposite color.

The trade was complete.

The President outstretched her arms and Hagane walked over to her for a big hug as Milcom picked up what was now his unused Rook.

"I won't let you down, President!"

"I regret letting you go, but you seem, understandably, more comfortable with Rias Gremory. In a way, I'm glad."

"It wasn't you, Lord Milcom. I wanted to work for someone else besides the Goddess of Death. So, I jumped at the opportunity."

"As would I, but for now, my alliance with her is a means to an end."

"And what does that mean, Milcom?" The President asked him.

"I wish to offer you a warning. Both the Church's and the Underworld's conferences are in danger. I'm didn't wish to involve myself with this sort of attack, so I'd thought I'd give you a heads up."

"If it isn't by you, then whom?" Lord Sirzechs asked. "Is it someone else within the Khaos Brigade!?"

"Again, I am not involved, so I don't know for sure." Milcom said as he and his servants began to teleport out. "It was just something I overheard… from one high ranking devil to another."

* * *

And so there it was. My mother, a seraph, was having dinner with Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the four Demon Lords.

I know Christ dined with tax collectors, but this still seems wrong somehow.

"I know I said it earlier but thank you for being such a gracious host for my little sister."

"Think nothing of it." Mom replied to him as she pulled out a bottle of sake from one of the cabinets. "Anything for a fine young lady such as herself."

"That's wonderful. She was always such a good girl."

Rias was covering her face, which was becoming almost as red as her hair as I was sitting on the couch near her.

"Are you okay, Rias?" I asked.

"Oh. Nothing… Just… a little embarrassed that's all…"

"Tell me about it…"

"Oh!" Sirzechs exclaimed. "You actually got some of the local stuff! I'm surprised! You usually go for European wines."

"I just thought you would want to try it while you were here."

"I wouldn't mind that at all."

As Sirzechs poured out the sake, Mom commented, "I appreciate your men taking care of the damage that Kokabiel caused to campus so quickly!"

"Oh. It's nothing. Alternate dimension replicas and whatnot."

It definitely felt like nothing. The next day, it was like Kokabiel didn't even blow up the gym. I heard from Rias that her family helped establish the school. With how entrenched these devils are in the school, I was hardly surprised.

* * *

Later that evening, shortly after I showered and got into my pajamas, Sirzechs entered my room.

"Can't sleep?"

"Not in my room, no. Even though Lady Gabriel gave us a King-Size, Grayfia seems to not want to sleep with me. I guess she took my comment earlier personally. Is it a problem if I sleep in your room?"

"Not at all. Mom has a futon in the closet I can let you borrow."

"My. She definitely came prepared."

"You would think with how many bedrooms this place came with; she wouldn't need to keep one lying around. But alas."

Sirzechs quickly noticed the Xbox I had in my room and we spent the next couple hours playing on it. Never knew I would play deathmatch with a Demon Lord.

"I must say. For someone of your caliber, you have quite the skill," he said after I beat him for the second time.

"Thank you. I'm kinda new to this game, though."

"I was referring to your power. The way you were able to overpower even someone like Kokabiel."

"Hey. Mom defeated him. Not me."

"Even so, with your angelic power and your Balance Breaker, even in its incomplete form, I would argue your ranking is somewhere in the four, no, triple digits from the top.

"So, like, at least, Top 900?"

"At least."

"So, who would be number 1? You? Halja?"

"This world is full of strong beings. I don't even think I crack even the top 10."

I chuckled. "Nice to see the Demon Lord is humble."

"It pays to be in the position I'm in."

"I've been meaning to ask, but how can I more effectively use the power of Balance Breaker? The one time I was able to use it properly was when I siphoned the power of the Goddess of Death, and even then, it was for less than a minute."

"I don't know. You do have some powerful allies…"

He was deep in thought.

"What are you getting at?" I asked.

"Nah. I was just brainstorming. Forget I said anything."

And with that, I fell asleep in the same room as a Demon Lord. I'm not making this up.


	21. 4:2 In the Name of the Underworld!

"Y'know. I never considered her mother."

"Considered whose mother?" I asked Matsuda as I overheard the duo's conversation.

"Rias Gremory's mother. She may be here to see her daughter and that got me thinking… What if she's even hotter than her?"

"How would that be possible?" I responded. "I mean, she has to be 20 years older than her, at least. _Surely _that radiant beauty must have faded off by now."

"Says the guy whose mother is up there with Rias and Akeno on the scale."

They have a point. I wasn't entirely honest with that last statement. If devil genetics are anything like angel genetics, I'm sure she's probably a mirror image of her daughter.

"Y'know," added Motohama. "I always thought the absurd amount of hot transfer students recently was because of Makoto's 'personality,' but you forget Rias also attracts the ladies as well. She might be assembling a team of beautiful ladies from around the world!"

That isn't far from the truth.

"That doesn't make you any less suspicious, though!" Matsuda commented to me.

"I still don't know where you get these ideas…"

"I know, right?" Aika said, "These boys just don't know when to stop daydreaming…"

She then grabbed my arm and adjusted her glasses.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"So, your fingernails _are_ cut short…"

"And that's significant because…"

"Well, I heard that it helps for a boy to keep his fingernails short whenever he's _active._"

"What!? That's absurd!"

"I knew you were suspicious!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"Active in what?" Asia asked.

"Do _not_ answer that, Aika!" I responded.

Irina suddenly interjected.

"Hey! Don't be spreading malicious rumors about Makoto! He's too pure for that kinda stuff!"

Matsuda and Motohama's tone suddenly shifted to a joyfully obedient tone.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Anything for you!"

Of course they would listen to the cute new transfer student.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, if you _are_ planning to be active, I can get you protection."

After Xenovia said that, my face slammed back onto my desk.

It was not long after that I began hearing a clamor from the hallway and camera flashes.

I walked out into the hallway with Aika, Asia, Irina and Xenovia. Yuuto was already out there. Suspiciously, there wasn't being followed by a groupie like he normally was.

"What? Is some celebrity on campus?" I asked him.

"Apparently it's some witch doing a photoshoot."

We followed the crowd into the foyer. Aika had gone ahead of us, and we later found out why.

"Is that Serafall Leviathan in a _Magical Girl_ _Milky Spiral Seven _cosplay!?" I exclaimed.

"Man. I haven't seen a cosplay that good in a while!" Aika commented, her glasses glistening as she adjusted them. "I've been watching it with someone for a contract. It's pretty good, but it's been going downhill since Season 3, the last three episodes weren't even canon!"

"I heard they're planning to get back on track with the upcoming Season 4."

"They'd better."

Saji, along with several other Student Council Members moved their way in front of Serafall attempting to dispel the crowd.

"Everybody get back to class! We can't be making a ruckus on Observation Day!"

"C'mon! That's BS!"

"Bye, Milky!"

They slowly began to disperse, continuing to bicker as they went back to their classrooms.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but you can't be wearing that. It's against Dress Code."

"What? This _is _my uniform!~" Serafall retorted to Saji.

"Are you, by chance, a parent or relative of someone here?" he asked.

"Should I tell him?" I asked Yuuto.

"What's going on, Saji?"

"Found you, So-tan~!" Serafall exclaimed as she noticed Sona walking up. "I see Makkun as well! I can't believe I finally get to meet you in in person."

Sona turned beet red as she gravitated towards her like a magnet, even redder than Rias was earlier. "Please stop calling us that…"

"Good grief," I muttered. "Nice to meet you too!"

"Hey, Serafall!" Sirzechs said as he walked in with another red-haired man carrying a camera.

"Ooh! Zeoticus-chan!" she exclaimed "Could you get a picture with me and Makkun?"

"Absolutely!" the man said.

She put one hand on my shoulder and flashed a peace sign with the other.

"Cheese!~" she cheered.

I smiled slightly awkwardly as he shot the picture, and the instant camera printed a copy.

"Sirzechs-chan, you have a pen?" Serafall asked.

"Absolutely," he said, apparently not caring that he was addressed as "Sirzechs-chan," as he passed a pen to Serafall, who proceeded to sign her copy of the photo and passed it on to me.

It was signed "_Levia-tan~__"_

"Thanks…"

"The White Dragon Emperor is a VIP any time~!"

"Well, it's a pleasant surprise to see you here, Lady Leviathan!" the other man said.

"I know. So-tan was such a meanie and didn't tell me about today! I was ready to use my wand to glitter through the entire Khaos Brigade~!"

"Please don't glitter…" Sona commented. "You'll take the entirety of Japan down with them."

Those are quite the maou-gical girl powers. I'd kill to see an anime of that.

"What's wrong, So-tan? I thought you missed me! I was expecting us to embrace each other in sisterly love while calling out each other's names! Or is it more than sisterly love?"

"Please, sister… I… I can't let you just come in here with _that outfit_ and acting like a magical girl!"

"But I _am _a magical girl!"

"And here I thought Sona and her sister had a falling out," I commented to Saji. "Looks like it's actually the opposite."

"Yeah, with how much Lady Leviathan is doting on the Class President, you would think that _she _is the little sister, and not the other way around."

Eventually, Sona began to burst into tears and ran off and Serafall began chasing after her followed by Saji.

"Good grief… The Demon Lord, ladies and gentlemen!"

"Don't worry, she's always like this. The other Demon Lords aren't much better when they're off the clock, either." the cameraman said to me, chuckling, with Sirzechs nodding in approval.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. I am Rias' father, Zeoticus Gremory."

"Pleased to meet you!"

"If you'll excuse me, I got to get to my dear daughter's class. Me and my son plan to have dinner with you, I hope to see you then!"

* * *

"How the hell did you get her autograph!?" Matsuda asked, "We were all run off by the Student Council!"

"Well… I happen to be a friend of hers!"

"Yeah… I bet it's with benefits too…" Motohama muttered.

"For the last time, I'm not the type of guy to just have casual…"

I didn't finish that sentence as the room began to be filled with eager parents.

Goodness, this is starting to feel like Elementary School.

During class, we forgoed the typical lecture in favor of an arts and crafts project. The teacher said it was another form of communication. I still don't see what this has to do with English, but whatever.

We were all given a block of polymer clay and we were asked to make it into "whatever comes to mind."

The problem is, I'm the type of guy usually with nothing on my mind. That makes that particular task a bit troublesome.

The amount of eager parents surrounding us wasn't helping. At least my mom isn't-

Oh wait, there she is. She managed to escape the Counselor's Office.

Shoot. This is bad. I gotta think of something. Even Matsuda has gotten started. Either that or he's just pretending the clay is a boob.

The only thing that was on my mind was Serafall. She was so odd. I thought Demon Lords were supposed to be intimidating, but I just saw one of them roleplaying as a magical girl. And Rias' father said that the other Demon Lords are like this as well.

Now that I think about it, Sirzechs isn't the Demon Lord type either. I was just playing video games with him last night. I wonder what the others are like.

And there was also that thing Sona said about Serafall being able to blow Japan to kingdom come if she did so much as "glitter." To think someone as childish as her could be that deadly…

"Wow, Fujiwara! Nice work!"

I looked at my clay as I heard the Teacher say that and I had turned it into an impressive figurine of Serafall in her _Milky Spiral Seven _costume. She was even doing the "Milky Milky Spiral" pose. I've seen figurines that cost serious money that didn't look nearly as good.

How the hell…

I remember learning that using magic comes from the mind, but I didn't know that also carried over to arts and crafts.

"You got her autograph _and _you made that figure?" Aika said. "You must be more into that show than I thought."

I shrugged.

"I have once again drawn out the hidden talents of one of my students," the teacher wiped away a tear. "I love my job."

Then the class became an auction house.

"I'll give you ¥100 for Milky!"

"Get out of here with your broke ass! ¥1,000!"

"¥5,000!"

"Milky is mine! ¥8,000!"

Then somebody casually dropped a bunch of bills onto my desk.

"¥100,000"

* * *

Riser Phenex was carrying the figure he had bought off me as we walked down the hall during the Lunch break.

I've become quite the budding entrepreneur. This is a proud moment.

We approached where Ravel was talking with a young woman until she noticed us.

"Big brother! Is that-?"

"Yes. I got this figure of Lady Leviathan that Makoto made himself!"

"Amazing!" she exclaimed. "I've always wanted a Levia-tan figure! Thank you very much, Makoto!"

"It was nothing," I said, chuckling.

"Pleased to meet you, Makoto." the woman said. "I'm Lady Phenex, Riser and Ravel's mother. Riser said he wanted to come see how his little sister is doing. I'm here to make sure he isn't actually trying to hit on Lady Rias again…"

Riser nervously chuckled. "I told you mother, I'm over it…"

"Right… Because all those photos you still keep of her don't have anything to do with that."

There was then a flash of blue light and Serafall jumped out.

"Uh, Serafall, you can't just teleport in public like that…" I commented.

"Oops! My bad! I just lost track of where So-tan ran off to and I heard someone's making sweet merchandise of me!"

Riser pointed to me and Ravel showed my figure.

"Ooh! This is the best one yet! No company has even come close to this quality! You should be my official merchandiser!"

I chuckled. "I'm sorry. I don't even know how I did it."

"Well. If you can figure out how to duplicate this, call me. There's definitely a valuable proposition in there for you!"

She then bolted off, probably to continue searching for Sona.

* * *

Rias was flipping through channels on her TV in her bedroom until we found a murder-mystery program we both liked.

I was sitting next to her desk. The reason we had retreated back here is because… well… the relatives were starting to get embarrassing.

I was initially curious about the video my mother had made, since I was still curious as to how the heck I made that figure of Serafall. Though, she still seemed to be more interested in Asia.

After watching it, I'm even more confused…

Then Rias' father connected his camera, much to Rias' protest.

Rias, both in the film and in person, was looking incredibly flustered. Even I was getting second-hand awkwardness.

"Let's get out of here…" I said to her.

"Very much, yes."

Even then, we could still faintly hear the chatter from downstairs.

"Oh, look Ria-tan is raising her hand to answer the question!"

"Good lord. How much have they drank?"

"This must be a new level of hell…"

"And you came from hell!"

She got a chuckle out of that.

"I'm sorry you had to see such an uncool side of me," she said.

"Hey. I'll always think you're cool. I know those who would kill to have a friend like you."

After a loaded silence, she said, "By the way, my brother said something to me that you ought to know…"

"What is it?"

It was then that Asia came in the room.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but watching them is getting too much!"

"You're welcome to join us," Rias said to her. "Have a seat on my bed."

"Thank you, President!"

The scene we were currently watching was particularly creepy, but then there was a jump scare and Asia suddenly clung to Rias, who was still quite enjoying it. Meanwhile, I was still glued to the screen, trying to piece together who the killer was.

However, a completely different mystery suddenly turned up.

"Everyone! Get downstairs!" Mother said, "Something's happened!"

We followed her all the way down to the basement and into the armory, where something was missing!

One of the cases had been broken into!

"Ascalon is gone!" Mother exclaimed.

"Did you have any idea who took it, Lady Gabriel?" Rias' father asked.

"No. I just went down here to see if there was anything I wanted to show you two and I saw it was gone…"

"Do you think it's the Purist Faction again?" Xenovia asked.

"No. They currently don't have a leader." I said. "They're too scattered to pull a stunt like this right now."

"I was about to tell you, Makoto." Rias said. "My brother told me the Khaos Brigade is planning to make a move on the conference here. This may have something to do with this."

"How so?"

"When Milcom Amon exchanged his servant, he said that 'Both the Church and Underworld's conferences are in danger.' He clarified that he wasn't involved and he doesn't know exactly who." Sirzechs explained. "All he said was that he overheard plans of an attack."

"What are we going to do?" Asia asked.

"I'm meeting with someone this weekend," I said. "She may have an idea."


End file.
